Lily's Protection
by JoannasHope
Summary: What if Lily didn't completely trust Dumbledore? It's not the "boy"-who-lived. Can two Mother's love protect a child to save both worlds? Begins Dark. Please note trigger warnings at beginning of chapters. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1 - The ending to begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; starvation, isolation, physical violence to children, child sexual abuse – all non-descriptive, but all mentioned. Please do not read if this will bother or offend you. **

Chapter One – The ending to begin

Number 4 Privet Drive looked like every other house on the street. Lights winking on as people sleepily got ready for another day of work.

Petunia Dursley huffed in the silent kitchen, "That girl! Where is she? She knows to be down here starting breakfast." Petunia was at a loss. The girl had been with them for three and half years now. She had been taught to speak only when asked a question, do her chores and eat when given food. After everyone else had eaten of course and if there was anything left. Any disobedience meant the belt and solitary in her cupboard under the stairs. Any sound from the cupboard meant no food that day. The last six months the girl was not in the kitchen when Petunia got downstairs. When Petunia looked for her, the cupboard was unlocked and the girl was not found anywhere.

Reaching for the cast-iron frying pan, Petunia heard her five year old son softly say, "Mum…p-p-please I don't want to be a b-b-boy. I don't w-w-want to hurt h-h-her." Stunned Petunia looked at Dudley standing in the kitchen doorway. With tears coursing down his face, his left cheek bruised and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes begged her to fulfill his request while his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

"Dudley, what has happened?" cried his mother. Overhead she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Vernon was getting ready for work, as was the regular routine. _Please God no, how can I even think that…_

With a trembling voice the boy said, "I asked him what he was doing with the girl in the bathroom. He hit me and told me it wasn't my turn yet. I had to wait until I was older. He said not to say anything to you. She was naked Mum. Please Mum, I don't want to be a boy and do that. Don't let him make me."

The frying pan clattered to the floor as Petunia hugged her son tight. In a deceptively calm voice she replied, "Never ever will I allow you to hurt anyone that way. Go next door to Mrs. Martin's. Stay there until I come for you. I love you son and you did right to tell me. Go quickly now!"

Her fingers shook as she reached for the telephone. Dialing the emergency number, she silently prayed she was wrong about what was happening upstairs. "Please pick up…please hurry…" she murmured.

"Hello, you've reach the emergency response telephone line. How may I direct your call?" a pleasant voice enquired.

"Police, and hurry there isn't much time…" whispered Petunia. The calm voice replied, "One moment please."

A male voice stated, "How may I help you?"

"My h-husband, I think he is mol-mol…t-t-touching the girl. He's upstairs right now and I can't find her. Please hurry. I have to stop this. He's over 350 pounds, bring back-up." said Petunia while tears dripped down onto her hands.

"Please stay on the line. Don't go anywhere. What is your address?" said the male voice.

"Number 4 Privet Drive. I can't let him do this…I have to stop him." she whispered.

"Ma'am…Ma'am?…please don't go near him…the police are coming…Ma'am!" yelled the man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Until Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; starvation, isolation, child sexual abuse – all non-descriptive but all mentioned, character death, physical violence. Please do not read if this will bother or offend you. **

Chapter Two – Until Death Do Us Part

Petunia Dursley had everything she had always dreamed of; a beautiful manicured lawn, a well-maintained house, a devoted husband, a smiling son, the envy of her neighbours, and enough gossip about same neighbours. It was _normal_.

After not being allowed into the wizarding world, Dumbledore had refused her request to be with her beloved sister at Hogwarts, it was all she could do to _not_ turn that pain into sorrow. **They **had taken her sister from her, first Severus Snape, then Hogwarts, then James Potter and finally, forever in death, by a mad-wizard – **their world**. Hatred and bitterness consumed her thoughts when she could bring herself to think of her precious baby sister. How could she _not _think of Lily when, with even a single glance at the girl, _those eyes_ looked back at her.

The girl represented _magic and loss_. She _did_ _magic._ Not often, just little things that was not _normal_. How could she forget and live in a normal world if the girl never, ever let her forget.

_Those eyes…I must protect those eyes…Lily's eyes…Lily! ..I _can't_ lose you again…_

With her whole body shaking, trembling like a leaf in a turbulent storm, lightening running up and down her body, feeling heaviness within her soul, Petunia dropped the telephone onto the counter with a clatter. Her vision tunneled as she started towards the hallway out of the kitchen. Just a few more steps…yes, now up the stairs…one stair at a time…

_No, I can't look…I don't want to believe…_

Petunia's white, shaking hand reached for the bathroom doorknob, and hesitated. Then with a deep breath, thinking only of Lily, she drew herself up straight and tall and opened the door.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" she screeched.

Vernon, purple with rage, interrupted yet again, turned and snarled, "Nothing pet, just teaching the girl her place."

"That is not acceptable Vernon!" cried Petunia as she stood just outside of the bathroom doorway. Evidence, undeniable, staring her in the face. _How could he? ...why? _With a sigh Petunia asked,_ "_Why Vernon, just tell me why?"

Eyes narrowed in rage and passion stared at Petunia. Bellowing loudly Vernon replied, "I _will_ eradicate every single part of her unnaturalness any way I see fit to! Her blood is tainted and _must _be cleansed. She is less than nothing and only doing her duty for being allowed to live with us. Just go make breakfast. The girl will be down shortly to help you."

As he turned away, Petunia yelled, "No! She is my sister's child-"

Fast as lightening Vernon slapped Petunia across the face. As she staggered back across the hall into the wall behind her, she heard, "You will _not_ tell me what I can or cannot do in _my _home with _my _property. Now, go make breakfast and don't you _ever_ talk back to me again."

_Who was this man?_

In eight years of marriage she had never before seen this person as clearly as now, even as her eyes smarted with tears and blood dripped from her split cheek. Her hands rose towards him, palms up, beseeching him listen to her, "Vernon, I cannot allow this to continue. _Please,_ stop this, at least for Dudley's sake."

Threateningly he advanced towards her as she slowly backed towards the stairs, every step in synchronization. Getting into her face he screamed, "You will not stop me and I will teach Dudders to enjoy it as much as I do! He will be a _real _man who knows how to treat those beneath him!"

With a shove of his hands to her shoulders, a wailing cry from her lips was heard throughout the house, as she tumbled down the stairs.

Sprawled on the floor, Petunia dazedly looked up the carpeted stairs as the enraged man started down. Every thundering footstep he made caused her head and cracked ribs to pound. With a groan and now frightened for her life, Petunia tried to stand and fled towards the kitchen, her sanctuary in this house. Gasping loudly into the air, clutching her broken left arm to her chest, she swiftly entered the kitchen, looking for any escape available. The back door was open from when Dudley had left.

She felt a hand shove her towards the stove. As she cried out in terror and pain, her head hit the exhaust fan above the stove. With blood dripping into her eyes she looked down and saw the cast-iron frying pan…_Was it just a few minutes ago I was starting to make breakfast on a normal routine day?_

With no thought to what she was doing, her right hand grasped the handle of the pan and swung it upright towards the person trying to kill her, twisting her body completely around.

Looking up from the floor she was sprawled upon, all she could see across the hallway from the kitchen was Lily's wide frightened eyes.

With no thought or glance at the hand-twitching, profusely bleeding crushed skull of the man lying on the floor, she crawled over the body towards the girl…

With a crash of the front door, the police arrived to witness a kneeling, crying, bleeding woman rocking a naked complacent little girl in her arms gently saying repeatedly, "Lily…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I'm so very sorry…please, forgive me…don't leave me again." Looking past the two they could see a very large man lying dead on the blood covered floor.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ten minutes later Petunia sat at her kitchen table playing with a napkin ring clasped in her right hand trying desperately not to stare at the blanket covered corpse on the blood stained tile. She didn't know where the napkin had gone.

"Ma'am…we really need to get you looked at. Let's get you to hospital." said a gentle concerned male voice. Looking up she looked into the eyes of the police officer sitting across from her, she had refused medical treatment other than for the blood running down her face.

Flinching she stated, "I don't deserve your concern. I'm not a nice person. I have been so wrong to her. They will take her away from me. I will deserve the pain of that." They had already taken the girl from her. "Please where is she? Is she ok? Not that I deserve an answer, but she is all I have left of my sister. I don't want to lose her too." she rambled in a quiet voice.

"Ma'am is there anyone we can call to help see you through this? We saw a boy's room. Where is he?" the quiet voice asked.

Gasping, eyes wide in fear, with a trembling voice she said, "Dudley! My son, yes, I sent him next door to Mrs. Martin's. I sent him away to be safe…he hit him, his own son. H-H-He planned to make him do _that _to the girl too. H-h-how could he? H-h-how could I do what I did?"

Looking lost and forlorn Petunia bowed her head towards the table and cried bitter tears of regret.

Turning to another officer the policeman requested the social worker to get Dudley from next door.

Petunia quickly raised her head and pleaded, "Don't let him in here! Please, don't let him see what happened."

"No Ma'am. We wouldn't do that. Let's get all three of you to hospital now. Come, up you get, you can all go together in the same ambulance." The quiet male voice reassured her. With a gentle arm guiding her from the table, he walked her to the ambulance out front and towards the girl.

With a sigh, he closed the ambulance door on the four within: a slightly burnt-out social worker, determined to see right prevail; a mother/aunt, regretful and in shock over the revelations of that morning; a son, fatherless and scared; a girl, strangely quiet and calm. This was going to be a lot of paperwork. He would make it a point to be at the trial, to be a witness for the woman. From what he had seen and heard she had risked her life for the girl – to finally do right by her. Shaking his head, he wondered why after 10 years on the force, he was still shocked at what happened behind closed doors. He couldn't wait to hold his little girl in his arms. _Lunch time, yes, at lunch time I'll take the time to go home and hug my wife and little girl._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

In a small room sitting at a table, the social worker turned on a tape recorder and gently talked to a little girl.

"Sweetie, my name is Ms. Litstone. You can call me Sally if you wish." Without looking up the girl just nodded her head but remained silent. "Can you tell me your name?" asked Sally.

"Girl." the whispered voice said.

"Well, I know you're a girl, honey, but what are you called? When you are called to do something or go somewhere what name is used?" questioned Sally.

"Girl. Freak."

Shocked Sally sat stunned at the answer. "Sweetie, don't you know your name?" With a shake of her head the girl continued to look at her tightly clasped hands. "How old are you then?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder in reply.

"Well, do you remember your last birthday party? Do you know how many candles were on your cake?"

With a tiny sigh, the girl stated, "I'm not allowed to have a birthday or cake. I'm just a freak. Dudley had a birthday cake, it was so pretty."

"Honey, I just have to step out for a minute. I'll be right back." With a trembling in her body, Sally Litstone turned off the tape recorder and walked out of the door, carefully closing the door behind her. She was furious at the treatment of this little girl. She needed information and she wanted it now! Pushing herself away from the wall she had been leaning against she went in search of _the Aunt_. She would get her answers and she would protect that little girl.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Mrs. Dursley I have some questions for you." Sally tried to keep her voice calm as she stalked through the doorway into the interrogation room. Closing the door she sat at the table. Quickly turning on the tape recorder for her session with _the Aunt_, she placed her folder full of papers on the table.

"Yes, of course. I will tell you everything. Just please, c-c-can you tell me if she is ok? Please tell me I stopped him before…before he could…and my son, is he ok too?" tearfully asked Petunia.

Petunia was a sorry sight to see. A three inch gash stitched closed on her forehead, another gash on her cheekbone stitched as well with a black and blue bruise radiating outwards covering the left side of her face, her left arm in a cast as she sat stiffly in the chair trying to breathe shallowly so as not to move her tightly taped torso where her cracked ribs were. The pain killers were wearing off and she was in as much agony mentally as physically.

Sally was surprised. Maybe there was hope in this case after all. "What is the name of the little girl living with you? How old is she?" she asked. If the Aunt cooperated she would answer her questions, eventually.

With a small sigh Petunia answered, "She goes by the name of Harry, Harry Potter. She is four and a half years old."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Start to Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; child abuse – not explicit.**

Chapter Three – The Start to Begin

The small back yard had just enough room for a table, four chairs, flowers and herbs bordering the fence, a miniature cherry tree and a shed housing a lawn mower, various lawn tools and three bikes.

"Mum, I can't get the shade to stay up!" yelled a struggling blonde haired five year old boy.

Giggling could be heard coming from underneath the shade as a smiling Petunia Evans walked from the back door of the house carrying plates and cutlery. "Oh my, we have a giggling shade. What a wonderful idea. I wonder if I asked, do you think it would sing?" asked Petunia.

Carefully placing the items down onto the table, she reached for the shade and popped it open. "Oh, Douglas look, a flower fairy has joined us for tea. Aren't we blessed today?"

"Mum, you know that's just Jamie." answered Douglas as he reached for the little black-haired green-eyed little girl and swung her down from the table. "She can't be a flower fairy 'cause then she'd go away and couldn't live with us."

With a kiss on her sons head, she replied, "Quite right son. Where would we be without your sister?"

"Hello, anyone here?" came a voice around the side of the house as a tall 30ish year old woman popped into view. "There you all are, am I late?"

"No Sally, we just had a little shade mishap. Do come in. Jamie and Doug please bring the crumpets and glasses from the kitchen table. Thank you." said Petunia with a smile. "Do have a seat Sally, I'll just get the tea and we can visit."

Musing over the changes this past year to this little family, Sally sat at the table, a gift bag by her feet. _It feels so calm and peaceful here. _She glanced at the small house behind her. _Who would have thought that tears and terror would lead to this happiness. This result is why I continue being a social worker, for the far too few times it works out right._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Twenty minutes later the two women continued to bask in the peaceful back yard as the children enjoyed a bike ride round to the park next block over.

"Sally, I can never repay you for helping me get my children back." said a quiet voice.

"Oh Petunia, it was my pleasure. It is a joy to see you all like this. You give me the fortitude to continue doing my job during the harshness I see in this world." Sally replied. Reaching for the gift bag by her feet she handed it to Petunia. "Here, this is for your family."

Carefully unwrapping the item inside the bag, Petunia had fresh tears spring into her eyes. Covered in painted flowers the wooden plaque had words written in gold script, "Family are those you gather into your heart". "Oh Sally, it is perfect." Hugging her friend Petunia continued, "Thank you for all you have done. The recommendation of a family psychologist, your support during the trial, helping me get the children back and teaching me how to be a good mother. Even the defense classes you recommended at the Community Centre have given us peace of mind. You have given me my life and you are a great friend."

With a smirk Sally said, "Well, it's good to be appreciated and valued. You are my good friend too. Who else would I tell dating horror stories to?"

Laughing the two women continued to talk of their lives. As Sally left, a bit later, Petunia reflected over the "bumps" with Jamie and Douglas.

Even after she had fought to bring the children back to live with her, Jamie had not believed she was loved.

**_Flashback:_**

Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast, ecstatic that only two months after they were taken from her, both children were living with her in a trial run with weekly visits from their social worker, Sally.

Looking up she stared in astonishment…_Lily! It can't be. _Standing before her was the spitting image of her sister, Lily. Long auburn hair flowed down the girls back and hopeful brilliant green eyes gazed at her.

Flashing through her mind she remembered saying to Jamie yesterday, "I am so glad you have your mum's eyes. It feels like I still have a piece of her with me when I see you."

Petunia blinked and harshly said, "You will change back immediately young lady!"

With a sobbing cry of a wounded animal Jamie turned to run away just as Petunia caught her up in her arms and carried her to the couch. "Why did you change your hair?" Petunia asked softly. Jamie relaxed in her arms and nestled her head against Petunia's chest. Slowly her hair changed into the raven black she was born with. "So you will love me too." the little voice whispered. Lifting the little girls head with her cradled hands on either side of Jamie's face, Petunia looked into her eyes, "I do love you, exactly how you are – you're my daughter."

**_End flashback._**

Shortly after that incident they had a family meeting. It was decided and unanimously agreed by all that their names would be changed. Petunia just could not call a little girl "Harry" and really "Dudley" – just what a boy needs, being called "dud". So, they became the Evans family: Petunia, Douglas Thomas (after Petunia's gentle father), and Jamie Lily.

Everything seemed to be settling down when, a few weeks later, Jamie had an accidental magical incident. Nothing too serious but Jamie was immediately terrified she would be punished.

**_Flashback:_**

Petunia sighed as she heard yelling upstairs, _what could be the problem?_

"You change me back right now Jamie Lily Evans or I'll tell Mum!" yelled Doug.

Opening the door to Jamie's room, Petunia couldn't stop a snort of laughter escaping her mouth. Her son was orange from the tip of his head to the toes of his shoes – he was bright neon orange. Then she caught sight of Jamie. Cowering in a corner as tight as her body could be, with her arms covering her head, Jamie was whimpering.

"Douglas, you didn't hit her, did you?" questioned their Mum.

"No Mum! I would never do that."

Petunia smiled reassuringly at her son and ruffled his hair, "I didn't think so but just had to ask. Go to your room now. We will talk in a bit."

"Yes, Mum." said a subdued, orange Douglas.

"Jamie, everything is ok. Come on, let me help you up. There we go, up on the bed. Now what is problem? Why did you turn Doug orange?" said Petunia as she gently gathered Jamie into her arms and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got mad at him and then all I could see was orange – and he was. Y-y-you're not going to hit me or lock me up are you?" came the terrified little voice.

"No Jamie, never ever will I do that. You are safe here." Petunia sighed, "Jamie it's ok that you do magic. It's your special gift. Magic chose you. Of course we can never tell anyone – it must be kept secret. Jamie, you can do anything with magic. Magic is neither good nor bad – it just is. But you must use magic with integrity, honour and morals. Your actions with magic make it good or bad. You must decide to use magic to be a help. Actions have consequences. Sometimes terrible things can happen if you don't stop and think before you do. Now, let's see you change your brother back."

**_End flashback._**

Jamie wasn't the only one having to adjust significantly to their changed circumstances. A few days after that incident, Petunia had to punish a tantrum throwing Douglas.

**_Flashback:_**

At her wits end, Petunia watched a red-faced little boy, eerily reminding her of Vernon in a full snit, scream at her in full rage.

"But **I want **it! Give it to me right now! Dad would have given it to me. You **hate** me. I wish you were dead instead of him!"

Trying her hardest not to flinch and cry as the cruel barbs hit her heart, Petunia stood firm against Doug. After sending him to his room and telling him they would talk after he had calmed down and thought about what he had said, Petunia sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea. _Being a good mum sure is hard, especially when I'm trying to correct my previous mistakes._ A gentle small hand was laid on her arm, "Mum, please don't cry. He didn't mean it." Scooping up her daughter onto her lap, Petunia replied, "I know dear, but most times words hurt."

"Mum…I'm sorry. I really don't hate you, if-if **you** had died, it would have been awful. Please forgive me. I'll try to be good." said a soft voice from behind her. Reaching to her son, she pulled him close to her side and hugged both her children. "Children, we must all be careful of what we say to others. Sometimes we don't get the chance to take the words back or ask for forgiveness. Douglas, you're grounded this week, no friends over, no park and extra chores too."

"Yes Mum."

**_End flashback._**

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was around ten o'clock at night and the children were safely tucked into bed. With a small smile at the words written on the plaque tacked onto the living room wall, Petunia wearily looked at the bills spread across the kitchen table. She really did watch what she spent money on; they didn't have television, cell phones or even eat out but on holidays, but somehow there just didn't seem enough. _Jamie's birthday is coming up soon. She must have a party and cake. Now that she's at school and has friends, she deserves to have a few over to celebrate._

Glad for the interruption, Petunia picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello."

Sally bubbled on the other end, "Hey there, just calling to ask about Jamie's birthday. Any special gift she'd like or you'd like to go in together on?"

"Oh, well I haven't really started thinking on it yet. It is coming up soon though." Petunia said tiredly.

With a stern voice Sally replied, "Petunia, I'll be right there."

"Oh, no it's alri–" Petunia glanced at the phone. Sally had already hung up.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Sally asked kindly as she sipped on her cup of tea at the kitchen table. After all the intimate details Sally already knew about her family, Petunia had no worries about sharing her monetary concerns.

"It's just that I never expected the money from the life insurance and selling my old house to run through my fingers so fast." Petunia clenched her hands tightly.

"Well, you didn't get what you should have from your old place. Plus you had all the court costs, medical bills, psychologist visits, a new home to purchase and two children to take care of. I've been proud of how well you have been doing."

"I think I need to get a job." Petunia looked at Sally for approval.

Sally looked at Petunia gently and reached out her hand to hold Petunia's. "Petunia, with your migraines and the frequency you get them, I can't see you holding a full-time or even a part-time job outside your home. I think we need to explore a home based business or working from home instead. What about Jamie's parents, did they not leave her with anything to help you out?"

With startled eyes, Petunia replied, "Well, I really don't know. Nothing was ever given to us but just Jamie, a locket and a note. I just assumed there was nothing. Yes, maybe I could look into that further. Not that I'd take anything to live off of, just to help with raising Jamie, her schooling, just until I get my ducks in a row."

Smiling at each other the two women squeezed hands once more. There was now a possible light at the end of a dark tunnel called "the future".


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; none so far ;)**

** I had to re-upload chapters one and three as I had Doug's age wrong. No other changes.**

Chapter Four – Family Life

It was an early June evening as Petunia sat at her kitchen table thinking back over the last few days. Douglas had just celebrated his sixth birthday on June fifth. It had been a very quiet, low-key birthday with only one present from her and Jamie. The last five had been very different. Doug had been happy with the present, friends and a cake. She was so very proud of her son accepting this new life. _Next is the first anniversary of Vernon's death, June 21__st__. Then it is Jamie's birthday, July 31st, school starting after that and then the anniversary of Jamie's arrival in my life. _Petunia had fully intended on talking to Jamie about her arrival that cold November first morning, but life just got in the way. _Time to fess up; I really don't want to talk to her about this. I must though. We have to move forward._

Yesterday had been a busy day what with the optometrist appointments for the children, grocery shopping and travelling by bus everywhere. _I really wish I could have kept the car._ Shortly after they had moved into their new house Petunia had sold the car. She just couldn't justify the expense; insurance, fuel, and maintenance. Oh, she knew she was deliberately avoiding thinking about the results from the optometrist for Jamie. After school had sent a note home requesting she get Jamie eyes checked, she had known what the result would be – Jamie needed glasses. _I could just get a cheap or free pair from the bin, but Jamie has been so used to second-hand. _Not that second hand was wrong; it was wise to use the resources available to save money._ I just don't want to do that to her. It's bad enough that I've already missed her last birthday as she was in the child services system._

Petunia felt her face flush again recalling how they had told her that Jamie needed to be checked yearly and possibly her glasses prescription might change yearly for the next five or so years. She had barely been able to stammer out a reply that she would let them know her decision soon regarding the glasses.

_What thin corner can I trim away to find the money to get Jamie a decent pair of glasses that will be just right for her. Maybe, I could make my own dish soap, laundry soap or hand lotion…but I would still need the initial ingredients to make them. It would pay in the long run but not short term, as needed. Well, I don't need tea, I can drink hot water. That will also cut down on milk and sugar. _With a tired sigh and a final glance at the plaque hanging in the living room, Petunia gathered her papers and headed upstairs to check on the children before bed.

Doug was fast asleep, his hands clasping a football magazine. Petunia carefully eased it out of his hands and placed it on his bedside table. The community centre was having a free summer football activity. _It would be perfect for Doug; exercise, time with friends and keeping him busy for the summer. I could check the second hand store to see if they have any cleats. That should be the only expense._ With a tender smile and kiss on Doug's forehead, Petunia left to check on Jamie.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie had been worrying all last night and today. She had gone to bed but had been so restless she had finally decided to go downstairs to talk to her Mum. Hesitating at the bottom of the stairs, Jamie had watched her Mum looking at the bank book, noticing the frown lines creasing her face and hearing the small sigh. Slowly and silently Jamie had crept back upstairs into bed.

_Why am I such a bother? Mum has done so much to make me happy and I am __**still**__ a problem. _Jamie knew her Mum was worried over buying her glasses. _I don't care about new glasses, just bin ones would be fine. I just want to be able to see the alphabet on the board at school._

She recalled how the optometrist had pushed for new ones, "For the first time use, it is very important to have proper fitting glasses. You do want her to still look pretty with glasses don't you?" _Old cow, how could she talk to her Mum that way? Mum is always doing her best for me. I'm so happy now. I wish I could just make it go away, fix it so that I don't need glasses... Mum said I could do anything with magic…maybe, I __**could **__change my eyes…heal them. Yes, I must try – no, not try – I __**will**__ fix my eyes, magic __**can**__ do anything._ Jamie closed her eyes and soothed her breathing and calmed her mind. Concentrating very hard on her eyes and how they should be, she willed her magic to do as she wished.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia walked down the carpeted hall and opened the door to Jamie's room. Stepping quietly over to her daughter, she gently smoothed Jamie's hair from her face, smiled and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead. In a better frame of mind, thankful for her children, Petunia left for her own much needed sleep. She had just entered the upstairs bathroom and turned on the water to prepare for bed when a soft glowing light encased her daughter's body and started to burn brighter and brighter. Soft whimpering filled the air as the small body started to convulse.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

_Oh, I __**hurt**__. What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Am I tied down?! Why can't I open my eyes? Wait, what is on my eyes? What's happened to me?!_

With a gasp, Jamie tried to reach her hand up to take the thing off her eyes. She couldn't, her whole arm trembled with weakness "Mum?!"

"Hold still dear. It's ok. Relax, Mum is here. Everything will be okay." Her Mum's words sounded wrong. They sounded scared. "Let's take this damp cloth off of your eyes. There that's done. Now slowly open your eyes. If the light is too bright close your eyes and we'll try again in a bit." Jamie felt her Mum's hand softly encasing her own. With barely a fluttering of her eyelids, Jamie let out a large exhale and tried again to open her eyes. It was bright with the early morning sun diffused through the curtains. Slowly her eyes adjusted until she opened them wide and looked at her Mum.

She could see everything! Each line on her Mother's face, the darkness under each eye, the fear in those eyes and the trembling lips trying to stay firm, t_o calm me. _Looking past her Mum, Jamie saw her room. She could clearly see through the open door into the hall. _Why do I see bits of violet and gold in the hall carpet? It's like a rich brown? Wasn't it just brown? _"What happened to me Mum?"

"You did something to yourself last night with your magic. Your body has changed, it's healed and you've grown several inches. All the scars are gone but the one on your forehead. How are you feeling? What did you do?"

Jamie glanced down at her blankets and clenched her hands "Mum, I…I just didn't want you to buy me glasses. It's too much. I just wanted to fix my eyes, but I guess I did more than that. Please don't be angry."

Petunia sighed and picking up her daughters hands softly stroked them. "Honey, as your Mum it's my job to look after you and see to your needs. You should have talked to me about your concerns. You fixed yourself but I don't know the consequences on your magic. What you did was dangerous. We should have talked about this before you tried it. Jamie you must be careful before you do things, thinking of all the things that can happen and finding other ways to achieve the same end result. We could have gone to the magical community and found information to safely fix your eyes and body. I don't want to lose you when I just got you back."

Tears filled both their eyes and Jamie whispered, "I'm sorry Mum."Slowly a smirk lighted up Jamie's face. "I did it though, Mum. My eyes are fixed. You won't need to buy me glasses."

"Well, what's done is done. Just lay still while I fix you some breakfast. Milk toast would be best I think." As Petunia got up and started to walk out of the bedroom, she paused and stated, "Oh yes, and you are to stay in bed for a few days and are grounded for two weeks young lady."

With a soft smile at her Mum's retreating back, Jamie let out a deep breath. _Mum is always here for me, she loves me, no matter what._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It took three weeks before Jamie was able to be up and about the neighbourhood. At first she just laid on her bed, napping quite a bit. Slowly her body strengthened and she was able to be downstairs. Doug was a big help getting her up and down those stairs. It was an achievement to just be able to sit outside in the back yard.

Petunia was guiltily glad Jamie was not going to attend Vernon's first death anniversary. Sally would be staying with Jamie that afternoon while Petunia and Douglas visited the urn interned at the cemetery. _How would I have been able to say anything good about him to Jamie? It's going to be hard enough with Douglas, who he was a father to. At least I can mention that he provided for us and wanted the best for us._ At first Petunia hadn't wanted to even acknowledge Vernon's death, but Sally had said it was important for Doug to know good things about his father so that he wouldn't think badly about himself. It was a great life lesson about how wrong decisions have a long lasting ripple effect on yourself and others around you.

Needless to say, Jamie missed the ending of her school year. It wasn't too much of a loss, as Doug brought home and returned anything that needed doing. It was great they were in the same class together.

Everything was a bit of an adjustment for Jamie as she was now slightly taller, her appetite had increased, and her eyesight was altered significantly. Petunia was very thankful Jamie was completely healed from the cruelty she had previously inflicted on her. Long term childhood malnutrition caused long-term health problems and even possibly death, if not caught in time. Petunia was anxiously hoping Jamie had not damaged her magic permanently. _If only she would show a bit of magic…._Shaking her head and with a wry smile she thought, a_ year ago I would have never wished for Jamie to do any magic. I would have been pleased if she had lost it completely. I am so glad I have changed. Even though it's hard sometimes, I have never been happier._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day, Petunia was outside weeding the plants when she heard a squeak coming from the walkie-talkie then, "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Mum! Doug's been hurt!"

Running out of the gate and down the street she saw two bikes on the ground with Jamie kneeling beside Doug, who was laying on his side. "Jamie, Doug are you ok?" After quickly examining Doug she carefully lifted him up and set off for home, while Jamie followed closely behind. Jamie opened the back door and Petunia set Doug in a chair at the kitchen table. Doug was red faced and biting his bottom lip trying not to cry. He was unsuccessful. His left leg was stretched in front of him, the outside covered in blood from his knee down to his trainers. Jamie had tears in her eyes as she mopped up the blood which was slowly dripping onto the floor.

Grabbing the medical kit and a clean dish towel Petunia quietly instructed Jamie to get a large bowl of distilled water. "We need to wash his wound very carefully and see if anything is imbedded in it. Doug, you will be ok. Tell me what happened?"

After getting the water Jamie watched Petunia gently cleanse the leg. With a few hisses and tears during the cleaning, Doug told the story. They had just been out for a bike ride to the park, when suddenly a small dog ran straight towards Doug. Swerving to avoid the animal and trying not to cause his sister to bump into him from behind, Doug lost control of his bike and ended up falling onto his left leg and scrapping his leg as he slid for a bit. His left shoulder was a bit bruised up as well considering how hard he had landed on it. His shirt was torn up a bit on his left arm but there was very little damage to the skin underneath. He was very thankful his Mum insisted on them always wearing a helmet, as he would have injured his head as well from the fall.

Once the dirt, gravel and extra blood had been gently removed Jamie pleaded, "Mum, can I try to heal Doug? I'll be really careful."

Searching her daughter's eyes, Petunia paused and carefully answered, "Are you sure you are up for it? I haven't noticed you doing any magic for a few weeks now. Perhaps we should just take Doug to hospital."

"I promise I'm fine and I will be careful. I just want to try."

"Okay honey."

Jamie gently laid her hands on either side of the deep wound and believed that she could heal her brother. She visualized his flesh knitted back together and no scar. With a gasp Doug watched his wound heal. A few minutes later, you would never have guessed the accident had ever happened, except for Doug's blood covered sock and trainer. "Wow, thanks sis!"

"Mum, I'm fine. Could I try to heal his shoulder too?"

"Yes, I think you could try. You'll need to make sure to think of his bones, tendons, flesh, and his bruise too. He jarred his shoulder pretty hard when he landed on it." Petunia was trying to remain calm and not cry with joy seeing Jamie do magic again. She really wanted to do a happy dance; Jamie had her magic and her son was being healed.

Doug rotated his shoulder and praised his sister for her help. While Petunia tidied up the supplies she announced that she was making banana loaf as a special treat and while it was baking she would check that his bike was okay. Jamie blanched, "The bikes! I forgot our bikes!"

As the children were about to race out the door Petunia called, "Hold it you two! Get back here. Doug, we need a bandage round that leg. We can't let anyone know you've been healed by magic." Doug sheepishly came back and sat in his chair again.

"There all done, off you go." Petunia laughed to see Jamie and Doug run out the back door again. Another crisis averted due to magic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next morning, after Doug had left to practice football, Petunia sat down with Jamie in the living room. "Jamie, we need to have a little talk about your mum and dad."

Jamie sat on the couch silently watching and intensely listening to every movement and word Petunia said. Reaching for a small box before her on the coffee table, Petunia opened it and continued. "This is all that you had with you when you were dropped off. See this is your Birth Certificate. It's quite fancy and beautiful. This is the blanket you were wrapped in. I think this is the crest of your father's family as it is also on this locket you were wearing." Slowly each item was presented to Jamie. She touched each one with hesitant fingers. The blanket was a bright red, as soft as butterfly wings, with a golden lion facing a silver griffin, both upright with mouths wide open. Two silver long swords were crossed between the two animals. There was some kind of writing around the crest, maybe Latin. The locket was small and golden. It could not be opened.

"I don't know why your birth certificate states your name as Harry. I don't understand why my sister would have named you that, when you are obviously a girl. I do know that your parents were magical just like you. They were killed when you were 15 months old on October 31st by a very bad wizard. Thankfully you survived and the bad wizard died. I would tell you about your parents but I never met your father. I can tell you about Lily from when she lived at home. Unfortunately, I don't know much about Lily's time at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school where they teach witches and wizards how to perform magic. When Lily was eleven and received her letter to attend Hogwarts, we went to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. Diagon Alley is in the magical world and you will see many strange and wonderful things and people. Tomorrow, we will go to there and hopefully find some answers. One last thing was with you, a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts, but I destroyed it. I regret my actions but I can't do anything about it now."

"Please tell me about my mum." Jamie was looking at Petunia with hope in her eyes.

"Everyone loved her and she was so pretty, just like you." smiled Petunia as she gathered the little girl onto her lap. Petunia proceeded to tell Jamie about Lily, how she was just a bit spoilt and yet loyal; slow to get angry but when she did watch out because she took forever to forgive; how she was smart but helped others with their lessons; how she appeared so innocent that no one could believe she pulled pranks, Petunia usually took the fall and was punished for them. Petunia tried to be as objective as possible and yet truthful with Lily's character. "I still love Lily so very much; she will always be my little sister. I wish she hadn't died, but I am so very proud I am allowed to raise you. You can talk to me about any of this anytime Jamie."

"Mum, can I wear the locket and take this to my room?" Jamie asked with a tired voice.

Petunia smiled at Jamie, gave her a gentle hug and reached for the locket. "Of course you can. Just be very careful with the locket, it's an heirloom. Don't wear it when you are running about or playing outside. When Doug comes home we'll have lunch, so go ahead and take your things to your room. I'll keep your birth certificate in a safe place for you."

Jamie got up and carefully picked up her blanket. "Thanks Mum." Walking slowly up the stairs to her room, Jamie could hardly think. Her thoughts were all jumbled about her birth mum and magic. _I'm tired._ Jamie kicked off her slippers, laid down on the bed and cuddled with her blanket. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and soon she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - What is in a Name?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; emotional and physical abuse – non explicit, non-important character's death, non explicit discussion about torture and death ;) **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been very sick for over three weeks. At least I'm better enough that my brain is starting to work again, though I am still coughing. Also, I had specific points I needed to cover in this chapter and then suddenly each point had bunnies and research had to be done. Plus I kept thinking of scenes for year one and two. Hopefully you stick around for those, enjoy this until then.**

Chapter Five – What is in a Name?

At six o'clock in the evening, on the day Petunia had her talk with Jamie, Sally rang the door bell. Doug had sprinted for the door with a yelled, "I'll get it!"

"Wow Doug, a little hungry huh? Or are you just happy to see me?" laughed Sally as she was practically attacked by Doug grabbing the cartons of food in her arms and heading straight for the kitchen table.

Doug smirked "Hi Aunt Sally, how's it going?" He continued to open cartons and place forks in each one. Petunia and Jamie finished setting the table with juice and tea.

"Well, it was going pretty good until I was attacked and robbed of the food I was bringing for my friends." Sally replied as she walked into the kitchen and swatted Doug's hands from grabbing chips from one of the cartons. "Doug, wait for your Mum and sister to sit down."

Sitting down Petunia mock glared at Doug. "I see I need to teach you better manners Doug."

With a bit of pink highlighting his cheeks, Doug groaned. "Mum, Auntie Sally sorry." Laughter filled the kitchen at Doug's expense as everyone started to fill their plates with fish and chips.

After super was eaten and the children were cleaning up to "give Mum a break", Sally was talking to Petunia about a case that was reported in the newspapers. "It's the saddest thing Petunia. This is exactly the problem I face over and over. These horrible adults get charged for physical abuse but not emotional cruelty. There is no law against emotionally hurting a child even though we know the long-term psychological harm it creates, leading from runaway teenagers to possible child suicides. I know there are potential issues with defining the depth of emotional neglect, but right now we have nothing in place and my hands are tied unless it is obvious physical abuse. Some of these children are so messed up…physically and emotionally that they can't even cope in the world. The worse thing is the abusers only get a fine or counseling to a maximum sentence of ten years, but the children carry the scars for life. "

Petunia's breath hitched and her eyes glistened with tears as she whispered to Sally, "I should have gone to jail for ten years for what I did to Jamie. The physical abuse was bad but I was much worse towards Jamie emotionally."

Sally's body froze and her eyes glazed over. "Petunia just needs counseling. She really loves those children and they should be living with her. I believe we can have everything squared away within two months or so with counseling for her and the children."

With a gasp, Petunia reached for Sally's hand, "Sally, are you alright?"

Sally's eyes cleared and her body relaxed, "Of course I'm alright, just wondering how long it's going to take for someone to champion for the laws to be changed."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Later that night, after Sally had left with a "Cheerio and goodnight", Petunia walked into Jamie's room after saying goodnight to Doug. Picking up Jamie's hairbrush from the dresser, Petunia motioned Jamie to the bed. Jamie proceeded to sit cross legged on her bed with her back towards Petunia, while Petunia sat on the bed and began to slowly brush Jamie's long hair. "Jamie, Sally said something interesting tonight about me just needing counseling and getting you and your brother to live with me within two months. It sounded like she was repeating something she was told to say. Do you know anything about this?"

Jamie had stiffened at first and then her shoulders slumped. "Yes Mum." the quiet little girl's voice replied.

Continuing to brush Jamie's hair Petunia commented, "Please tell me. I won't get angry. I just need to know the truth."

"You were holding me and saying you didn't want to lose me. You were so nice. Then the police man thought he'd go to court for you. Doug and I were at some people's house and I asked Doug if he wanted to live with you again. He said yes and with me too. So when I talked with the Judge and Sally I just thought to them that we'd need counseling. That was in their thoughts already, and I added that we needed to be together really soon. I didn't want to stay with strangers and you said sorry. I didn't want you to go to jail. I-I-I really wanted a family with you and Doug."

By this time Petunia and Jamie were both crying. Petunia placed the brush on the bed covers and gathered Jamie into her arms. Slowly rocking them both, Petunia asked in a stunned voice, "You can hear what people are thinking and give them thoughts?"

"Sometimes. Not always Mummy."

"Well, I think you shouldn't put thoughts into people's minds. If you want to do that again we should talk about it okay? Although I'm very glad that you wanted to live with me, I did need to be punished for what I did wrong. I am so sorry Jamie."

With a slight giggle Jamie turned towards her Mum and wrapped her arms around her Mum's waist. "I forgive you. Silly Mummy, you were already being punished while you were mean to me."

_Yes I was, wasn't I. There was so much anger, frustration and bitterness day after day inside of me. I was never happy or at peace, even before Jamie came to live with us. I still feel guilty and that I do not deserve to be this happy. For them to be happy, I have to be happy so that I can give it to them._

With another squeeze, both said at the same time, "I love you."

Laughter filled the bedroom and love sweetened the air.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After her Mum had left Jamie let out a little sigh of relief. _Good thing she didn't ask if I have put thoughts into anyone else._

Jamie fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreaming about being loved from her Mum and brother.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early the next morning the Evans' were sitting at the breakfast table eating. Well, one was eating, while the other two were trying to control their butterflies and eat. It wasn't working very well.

"Mum, how are we going to get there? I'm scared." Jamie tore apart her toast while she was speaking.

"Oh it's quite straight forward, we will go by bus to The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road and then we go through a doorway of sorts to Diagon Alley. No need to be scared children. I went a couple of times with Lily and my parents. We best get a hurry on as we have a ways to go and much to see." Petunia knew it would be a long day and hoped the children would be deserving of a treat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She had loved going there until she had gotten so bitter about not being allowed to follow Lily to Hogwarts that she eventually refused to go to Diagon Alley anymore_. I really had cut my nose off to spite my face. I must talk with Douglas and make sure he does not get jealous of Jamie. Wait, could Doug be magical too? I never noticed anything but maybe he's just not as strong magic-wise as Jamie. It would be great if they could stay together. I guess I'll find out when he turns eleven. There must be a way to tell earlier than waiting for a letter – how does Hogwarts know anyway?_

Thinking of Hogwarts led Petunia to think of Lily, which led to thinking about Lily's death. This led to…_ I hope Jamie isn't recognized, her eyes are identical to Lily's._ _What about her scar? Will her scar be recognized? I hope it's safe to go to Diagon Alley. Did that letter from Dumbledore say anything about followers of the evil wizard? Didn't it mention something about blood wards activating for protection? I think a change might be in order, just to be safe._

"Mum we're ready." Shouted Doug, and he and Jamie bounded into the kitchen.

Petunia looked at Jamie and said, "I think, since this is a special occasion for Jamie, she should have a special hair style done." Doug groaned. "Oh hush Doug, this won't take long. What do you think Jamie? Maybe cut a bit of hair to have a fringe on your forehead and a bit wispy around your face? It will look so pretty on you."

"Thanks Mum, let's do it!" exclaimed Jamie with a smile. _Well done Mum. I think making me cover my scar is a great idea. What are blood wards? How will I find out about them? _

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The family of three had finally left their house and caught the double-decker bus. It was a beautiful sunny morning and the Evans decided to sit up top. Petunia glanced at her daughter's new hair cut. Just a few minutes in the bathroom, a little cover up on the scar, and voilà problem solved.

Suddenly a loud bang and crash was heard. Everyone braced themselves as the bus and vehicles around them screeched to a halt. Slowly they started moving again as people murmured and looked out the windows to see what had happened. A terrible accident had just happened on the cross street just in front of them, but their lane was clear.

Petunia noticed that Jamie was staring fixedly on the trashed car. A bloody body had been thrown from the vehicle and lay crumpled on the road. "Don't look dears." Petunia said in a soft voice. "It's a part of life, but still difficult to see."

Doug had swiftly turned away from the accident and was struggling not to cry. _Oh my gentle, gentle little man._

Jamie turned towards her Mum and Petunia could hardly contain her gasp. Jamie's eyes were brilliant neon green. "It's okay Mum, I've seen Death before."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Yes, this is the stop. Come along children." Petunia commented out loud as she guided the children off the bus and proceeded to walk down the street. "Jamie let me know if you see the sign for the Leaky Cauldron."

Looking around at the dirty rundown street lined with abandoned broken windowed buildings and dusty grimy stores, Douglas had serious misgiving about the place. "Mum, this place is kind of scary. Can we go home?"

Petunia laughed, "Well, it's suppose to look like this to keep non-magic people away. Just relax we are almost there."

With a little jump and a squeal Jamie pointed to the next building and exclaimed, "Mum, there it is, The Leaky Cauldron!"

Douglas looked at the building Jamie pointed at. It was the worse one of the entire street. Petunia grasped both children's hands and told Jamie to lead them in.

Walking from the bright sunny morning into the dark pub, all three had to stop and blink as they waited for their eyes to adjust. Petunia was glad Jamie's eyes had quickly returned to her normal green.

Straight ahead of them was a hunched back apron-wearing old man wiping a glass mug, there was a door to his right. He stood behind the bar which had stools against it. Looking around the place they could see tables with chairs gathered round. Some tables were round and able to hold four people, while others were rectangle and could easily fit a dozen. A set of stairs led up on the far right wall, near a lit six foot high fireplace. A sign with a red arrow pointing up and the word "Loo" was nailed to the wall beside the stairs. Just past the ending of the bar, near the fireplace, was a door. Above this door was a sign, "Diagon Alley" in black script.

"M' name's Tom. What can I get for you folks?" called the gruff voice of the barkeeper.

As Petunia walked forward with a hand around each child, she replied, "Oh how do you do? My name is Petunia and this is Douglas and Jamie. We are just heading to Diagon Alley." Petunia nodded to each child in turn as she introduced them. The children both said their "how do" in turn.

"Those are very polite children you have there, nice to see in these times." Putting down the mug, Tom peered at them and asked,"Ever been here before?" At the children's shaking heads and chorus of "no", Tom slung his towel over his shoulder and proceeded to pour them each a Tongue Tying Lemon Squash.

"Oh sorry, I haven't anything but muggle money right now. We are just about to go to Gringotts and can pay you right after." Petunia blushingly replied as the children sat down at the stools in front of Tom.

"Never mind, polite kids, first visit to Diagon Alley and a nice Mum. Come back and have lunch next time you're here." With a wink at the kids Tom went through the door behind him, while the children called out "Thanks Mr. Tom."

Petunia quietly explained to the children that non-magic people were called muggles by magic people, and that magic people had their own currency.

They had just finished their drinks, when Tom came through the door holding a thick piece of parchment out to Petunia. "Knew I had it somewhere, I made changes to some names but most are still the same. Need help getting the door open?"

Taking the parchment from Tom, Petunia glanced down and saw a map of Diagon Alley. Looking at Tom, Petunia smiled and gently said, "Thank you so very much for your kindness and generosity. This map will be a huge help. And yes, if you wouldn't mind showing us the way and opening Diagon Alley, we would greatly appreciate it."

With a nod Tom walked towards the end of the bar, lifted the bar top and escorted them to Diagon Alley.

It was a curious thing to see Tom take a stick from his pocket and tap a brick wall, after walking through the doorway into a small courtyard. Suddenly the bricks began to move and create an opening large enough for them to walk through.

"See ya later folks." Tom called after they had walked through and the brick wall was closing up. All three chorused their goodbyes as well.

Doug turned towards his Mum and asked, "Mum how do we get back through from this side?"

Tilting her head and frowning a bit, Petunia replied, "I don't remember, I'm sure we can ask someone or just knock on the bricks. Don't worry; let's just look around as we head to Gringotts."

Aligning the map with the Victorian era shops they could see around them, they set forth.

The cobblestone street was busy with all manner of people talking, stopping and walking. They were dressed in very old fashioned clothes, which made Petunia feel a little uncomfortable as her skirt was only just past her knees but everyone else's was to their ankles – including the men!

Doug piped up, "Mum, it's – wow, it's strange and fas-fast, whatever people."

"Fascinating is the word Doug. Oh look at the quills on display." Petunia gestured to the display window of the Stationery Shop.

"Mum, what kind of feather is that one, the red one?" pointed out Jamie.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have time to stop by later and ask. Let's keep going now."

Finally making it to Gringotts, they had to just stop and stare at the white marble building before them, with a set of bronze doors. Above the doors was an inscription: Fortius Quo Fidelius (meaning: Strength through Loyalty).

"Do you think they are statues?" whispered Doug as he nodded his head at the two strange looking guards each holding a spear in their hands and dressed in scarlet and gold.

"No definitely not." Said Petunia as one of the guards turned his head and sneered at them.

"My apology Sirs, I meant no disrespect. I'm sure you are very well thought of to be the first line of defense for Gingotts."Doug had walked a few hesitating steps to the guards as he stated his apology.

Both guards' eyes had widened in surprise. They nodded to Doug and opened the doors to Gringotts for them. As the three passed through the doors and thanked them, the original guard who had sneered, followed them through. Silently all three of them read the inscription on the second set of doors, silver this time, warning against stealing what was within. The guard opened the second set as well and motioning them to an alcove on the left. He then looked at an inside guard and jerked his head towards the front doors of Gringotts. As the inside guard obeyed the silent order, their guard swept aside the heavy tapestry and pointed to the plush seats within, and told them to "Wait here."

With wide eyes they walked into the alcove inside Gringotts and blinked. The little they had seen in the huge hall did faintly resemble a muggle bank with all the tellers at each cubicle and a multitude of doors lining the other walls. If those banks were completely made of marble and gold, and had short grumpy suited men with large pointed ears and long pointed noses, helping their customers. The differences were very shocking indeed.

Once they had walked through the doorway of the alcove the guard dropped the tapestry over the entranceway leaving them alone. Looking round about themselves they noticed a tea with biscuits set on the table the benches were surrounding. "Let's just wait for our host dears." Petunia said as she sat down while motioning the children to do the same.

After a few minutes wait, the tapestry was parted and another short creature, which resembled the guard, entered. With a nod of his head the speaker sneered, "How may I help you?"

"How do you do, my name is Petunia Evans. These are my children. It's a rather complicated tale. Would you please join us? May we know your name Sir?" Petunia enquired.

After the creature had seated himself and motioned for them to help themselves to the tea, he spoke. "My name is Bogrod."

Jamie piped up, "Sir, forgive me, but what are you?"

A fearsome look come over his face, one almost would have thought it was a smile on a human, but on Bogrod it looked like he was showing them every tooth and was about to utter a war cry and attack them. "I am a Goblin and goblins own Gringotts. You are most polite for wizards. Tell me your tale." Bogrod lifted his hand and made a motion towards the tapestry. "We will not be overheard."

Petunia started her tale as she served tea, first to their host, Bogrod and then to the children. "My previous name was Petunia Dursley and my sister was Lily Potter. Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter, my niece who I now call Jamie Evans, outside my door. I discovered her there in the early morning on November 1st of 1981. All that was with her was the clothes on her, a baby blanket, a locket, and a note from Albus Dumbledore." Petunia paused and handed the birth certificate to Bogrod. With a quick glance at the children, she continued, "I was not a fit mother, even to my own child. Last year, after the death of my husband, I moved from our previous home and changed all our names legally. As things are different now, I was hoping you would be able to tell me if there are any funds available from Lily's Will that will help me to provide for Jamie. Please don't get me wrong, it's not for myself I am asking for, but for Jamie's sake." By the end of this speech Petunia was blushing.

The goblin examined the birth certificate. "You are muggle, are you not?" Petunia nodded. "I assumed so, because this certificate has a notice-me-not spell caste on the gender portion. It states that Harry Potter is male."

Petunia gasped. "But how can that be? Jamie is the child I found and she is a girl! Besides that, she has Lily's eyes. I **know** she is Lily's little girl. "

"Do you have the locket with you?" The goblin had narrowed his eyes at them as Jamie unclasped her locket and handed it to him. "Hmmm… this is goblin made and held a powerful charm, another notice-me-not spell. Where is the note from Dumbledore?"

Shaking her head, Petunia wearily stated, "I was so angry I destroyed it after I had read it and followed the instructions."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to state aloud that I would be Harry Potter's guardian. Dumbledore wrote something about blood wards being activated once I said that aloud. Then I noticed the locket on Jamie." Petunia decided not to mention she had tried to sell the locket. Strangely, it always disappeared when she went to find it for that purpose.

"We can perform an ancestry ritual on Miss Evans." Nodding his head, Bogrod stood and started to leave.

"Excuse me, but how is this ritual performed? Is it dangerous for Jamie? Is there a cost?" Petunia enquired.

Bogrod paused, "A few drops of blood, not dangerous and the cost is 5 galleons."

"I'm sorry I don't have galleons, what would that be in pounds?"

"Twenty-five pounds" Bogrod stated. "Shall we proceed?" he sneered.

Motioning the children to stand, Petunia rose. "Yes please."

Petunia and the children followed Bogrod out from the alcove back into the hall. He paused and briefly spoke to another goblin, in a different language, before he led them to a hallway just to their left. There they continued on through dark oak doors and grey stoned hallways with many a twist and turn. At one point they even went behind a floor to ceiling framed picture! Petunia and Doug were hopelessly lost, although Jamie just smirked. Finally Bogrod taped on a door, opened it and from the doorway announced, "Ancestry ritual Jamie Evans." He then turned back to them and motioned them to enter the room. After they had done so, he started to close the door, shutting them in the room. The Evans quickly called out their thanks and gazed about them.

The room was paneled with dark oak and lighted by candles from a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Four brocade chairs were placed in front of a massive mahogany desk. Sitting behind the desk was another goblin. This one had black short hair combed straight back from his head. The same large pointed ears and sharp large nose graced his features as all other goblins they had seen, although his face was less lined than Bogrod's.

"Sit down and let's proceed." Sneered the goblin as he pulled out a black feathered quill and a golden hued parchment. Placing two glass ink bottles on the table he stated, "Payment first."

Petunia placed twenty-five pounds on the desk. The goblin quickly snatched it, counted it and placed it into another drawer. "Jamie Evans your hand."

As Jamie reached out her right hand towards the goblin, she was startled when he grabbed her hand tightly with one of his hands and pricked her middle finger with a jagged black bladed knife held in his other hand. She had not even seen him draw this knife. "Three drops only." As quick as a flash, the knife was gone and the goblin had swished his hand over her cut and released her completely. Her cut had been healed.

All three of the Evans watched in astonishment as the goblin added ink to the blood. Lifting the bottle he swirled it to mix the two together. The mixture turned burgundy, which was quickly sucked into the quill the goblin had placed inside. Once that was done, the goblin placed the quill against the bottom middle of the parchment, as if he was about to write, and let go of the quill. The quill quivered for just a moment and then proceeded to write furiously, moving upwards as it did.

Petunia cleared her throat, "My name is Petunia Evans and this is Douglas Evans. May I ask what your name is?"

"Griphook." The goblin stated stiffly.

Blinking at the response, Petunia replied with a thank you and sat back quietly.

"Most interesting, oh yes, the wizarding world won't be happy about this, no, not at all." Griphook chortled as he turned the parchment towards Jamie and Petunia.

Petunia turned towards Jamie and exclaimed, "Jamie I didn't know you were a twin. Oh, I forgot that your Mum was adopted…I remember now. I was so little. My parents held me up and told me to find my sister. There were so many babies and I looked at them all. Then I saw her, beautiful green eyes and red hair. I picked her, my own sister, my Lily-baby. I had forgotten…" At this Petunia burst into tears.

Jamie got down from her chair and hugged her Mum. "I'm glad you picked her, Mum." After a few moments when Petunia had cleaned up her tears, Jamie asked, "Mum do you know anything about my twin?"

Smiling sadly Petunia said, "No dear, nothing. It just says that he is no longer living."

Griphook cleared his throat and announced, "I have some letters you may wish to read." He opened another drawer and pulled out two letters and a scroll. "Some decisions need to be made."

Petunia reached out a shaking hand to the letter addressed to her and pushed the letter addressed to "My precious daughter" into Jamie's also shaking hand. Both looked at each other, and then glancing at their letters, they unsealed them with deep breaths.

My Precious Daughter,

Always know that I love you. I hope you are loved and cared for and most especially happy. I do not know when you will receive this letter, but I hope it is before you turn eleven.

I must warn you of the danger you are in. Your Father, James, trusted Albus Dumbledore, but I did not. He is too secretive and manipulative. He encouraged us to leave Potter Manor and live in his house at Godric's Hollow. Then he insisted we would be fine if he cast the Fidelus Charm. It hides the house and only the secret-keeper can reveal it to people. I wanted, our friend, Remus Lupin to be the secret-keeper, but Albus overruled me and sent him on a "mission". We knew we couldn't pick our other friend Sirius Black, your Godfather, as he would be the obvious choice. (Frank and Alice Longbottom, your Godmother, are also in hiding.) Our only other choice was Peter Pettigrew. If we have died while under the Fidelus Charm, Peter has betrayed us.

If your Father is also dead, I trust our Will has been carried out and you live with your Godfather, Sirius. If this is not the case, then you should be with Alice, Frank and their son, Neville. You are not to live with my sister, Petunia, under any circumstances, as stated in our Will. She became bitter and angry towards me, although I am partially to blame. I love her still and have forgiven her as I hope she will forgive me. I have left a letter for her in the Potter Vault; perhaps someday you may forward it to her. Our Will states a list of people who you are to live with.

Do not trust Hagrid, the gameskeeper at Hogwarts. He is a truly wonderful person but cannot keep any secret. Also, he trusts Albus implicitly. Severus Snape was my childhood friend but after a disagreement I was too stubborn to forgive him, much to my regret. You will find a letter for him in the vault as well. Please ensure it is delivered to him when you can. If you have an unforgiving nature, it's from me. Learn from my mistakes and learn to forgive if the person is truly repenting, but be leary if they are unworthy of your friendship. Some actions are unforgivable. Be cautious of those who would use your friendship for Albus' control. If you are brought up by Sirius or the Longbottoms your pure-blood upbringing will help you to become your own person and understand our magical world best. It is your life; embrace and rule it.

My confession to you: I have hid your birth from the Wizarding world. Your twin brother, Harry was born and while I gave birth to you, he died. His Birth Certificate was magically charmed by the midwife to appear. I refused to allow yours to be created or for the creation of his Death Certificate. I obliviated, erased the memories of the midwife for Harry's death and your birth. James was away at that time on an assignment for Albus. He knows nothing of this. You will find Harry buried in the Godric's Hallow Graveyard. His tombstone bares the inscription: My Son, until we meet in Heaven, Flower-Mum.

Albus had told us, before your birth, about this prophesy concerning a child born "as the seventh month dies" so I told no one I was having twins. I needed to protect you, so I charmed an heirloom locket to make you appear as a boy, my son Harry. I had set the charm to expire once someone claimed guardianship of Harry Potter out loud. Dearest Daughter, according to Albus, the prophesy states that you or Neville are to defeat Voldemort or to be defeated by him. He is an evil wizard who has caused much death and destruction in this world. Use whatever you need to, to ensure he is destroyed. Help Neville, as the Potters have an alliance with the Longbottoms. Research this history.

Many will tell you magic is dark or light. Do not believe it. Magic is whatever your purpose and results reveal. Research a person's actions against their words. Their actions truly reveal their heart.

Grow strong, think before you act, be the best you can be and learn from others. Live your life with love and happiness.

With all my love,

Your Mother, Lily Potter

Dearest Tuni,

I love you and forgive you, if you feel the need to be forgiven of anything. Please forgive me, my beloved sister. Being in hiding leaves a lot of time for reflection. I cast back into my mind to discover why/when did we drift apart. I think it started when I revealed magic and then Severus and I began to be friends. Looking back as objectively as possible, I put myself in your shoes. I would have been jealous and sad. We had always been as tight as two peas in a pod. Then suddenly, because of magic, we were different. Our lives were split apart. We began to live in two different worlds. How I wish we could have had our parents sit us down and hash it all out. With my temper and unforgiving spirit, I don't know if I would have responded well. I hope I would have, but knowing the "me" of then, no I would not have. As much as I wish to, I cannot change the past.

My precious sister, I'm sorry I never spoke these words to you face to face. Remember our good times and Christmases together.

If my daughter is living with you, please know I would never have burdened you this way. I hope and pray you have been kind to her. If not, please start to do so now. She is innocent and cannot help being magical. Please read the letter I have given her as it explains the terrible danger she is under. I fear Albus Dumbledore will use her or Neville Longbottom for his own purposes. I cannot be sure, but if James and I are dead, I wonder if Albus orchestrated it. I have no proof but again read my letter to my daughter. It all comes back to Albus and his decisions in peoples' lives. He never tells the whole truth. I would love to use a truth serum on him, but knowing him, he would somehow circumvent it.

If she is with you, use the Potter funds to raise my daughter well and prepare her for Wizarding society. Prepare her for the danger I fear she will face. The more I contemplate my death and her life, the more I fear Albus will use her, throw her away and gain even more control in this world. If possible, carefully research the people listed in my daughter's letter; discover their loyalty. Perhaps they can help. Be careful of Severus, he was torn between, what Albus calls the dark and the light. Hopefully he is grey and will forgive me so that he can be a help to my daughter. If you are looking after her, she is now your daughter too! If so, enjoy the girl times we shared together with her now, as I cannot. If she is not with you, have a wonderful, peaceful and love-filled life. Remember I love you.

With pinkies crossed together forever,

Your Lily-sis

Petunia cleared her throat and after mopping up the tears on her face, she handed a tissue to Jamie. "Jamie, your Mum would like me to read your letter. Would you mind?"

Jamie got up and after she sat on her Mum's lap, held out the letter.

Douglas was getting a little impatient and worried with all the crying going on between the two, but he knew he would just have to wait a bit longer. He decided to study Griphook.

Griphook sat patiently waiting for the two females to be done so he could talk about the ancestry results. They were highly astonishing.

Once Petunia laid down both letters, she slid them towards Griphook. "I think you need to read these. Jamie's first."

Griphook's eyes grew larger and his eyebrows went higher and higher until he finished the letters. "We will go to Ragnuk, the Head Goblin at Gringotts."

Griphook gathered the papers on the desk and escorted them back into the same hallway they had entered from and turned left. This time there was no elaborate walk. They simply passed two corridors and turned right at the next. The hallway led to a pair of huge black oak doors on the end wall. Griphook knocked on the door. Both doors were opened by two guards, while their uniform was the same as the others, these two were even more furious looking and taller. They each gripped a sword instead of a spear.

Griphook gestured for the Evans to enter and swiftly walked to the goblin sitting behind a massive black oak desk. The room was almost exactly like the Griphook's office but larger. The guards stepped outside the office and closed the doors. While Griphook spoke to Ragnuk in a different language, the Evans walked to the chairs, but did not sit down. Griphook was gesturing to the ancestry parchment and then handed the letters to Ragnuk to read. When Ragnuk had finished reading everything, he studied the people in front of him, especially Jamie. "You may sit down, except Jamie. Come to me."

Jamie walked around the desk as Griphook took a step back from the desk and sat at another chair, which was against the side wall. Ragnuk turned towards Jamie and lifted her fringe of hair off her forehead. With a swipe of his fingers, her lightning bolt scar was revealed. He then looked into her eyes. _What is this scar, a possible Horcrux or rune symbol? If it is a Horcrux does Voldemort's soul exist within her? Is he still alive somewhere waiting to return? What will another war mean for my people? _"Yes, more testing perhaps. What do you want child? Who do you wish to become; the savior of the world, the avenger of your parents' death, an heiress, a dark, grey or white witch, or a daughter? You have many choices. Choose wisely."

"I don't understand everything you listed, but I am a grey witch already. Both my Mums told me magic is grey so I am too. I will learn to think before I make choices and ask for help from my Mum and others I trust." With this statement, Jamie turned and looked at Petunia and Douglas. Ragnuk felt her magic being cast on the two, and turned to Jamie with a raised eyebrow. Jamie turned back to Ragnuk. "I don't want them to worry, but I saw what you think of my scar. If he is in me, will I be stronger or not?"

Ragnuk was nonplused at the moment and after clearing his throat and taking a breath stated, "I think you would make a better friend than enemy. We will go to our healers and get answers." He glanced at the two frozen people. "We will tell them we require more tests and they will stay here for brunch."

Jamie smiled at Ragnuk, glanced at her family and they were restored.

Ragnuk rose and guided Jamie to the door. "More tests are required. Do not be concerned, we will return."

Petunia rose from her chair about to give chase when Griphook pointed to another door, which was opened to reveal a dining room with table and chairs set for brunch. "Mr. Griphook, she will be alright, won't she? I should have gone with her. It's not right to leave a child alone with a stranger."

"Jamie is safe with Ragnuk. They will return." Griphook gestured for them to sit down and enjoy the food and drink provided.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Meanwhile, Jamie and Ragnuk were walking the hallways of Gringotts. "I would like to read my birth Mother's letter to my Mum, please."

Ragnuk nodded his head in reply and after a pause he spoke, "You act older than you appear."

Jamie tilted her head to the side and studied Ragnuk for a moment, then nodded her head. "You would make a better friend than enemy as well. I remember everything, every second of my life from the first breath I took. I don't remember much from being in my mother's womb, just warm and happy, then later squished by my brother. We hugged each other a lot and sent each other feelings. I miss him. He didn't feel right when he was born, then he was gone and I couldn't think to him any longer."

Ragnuk spoke in a softer gravelly voice. "It is rare for magical twins to survive. You were…fortunate." Making sure his shields were up around his mind, Ragnuk carefully thought to himself. S_ince they were twins, I wonder if she received her brother's magical core when he died. Seeing how powerful she is, I wouldn't be surprised. A very in-depth testing will need to be done. Can it really be Voldemort I sense in her? If so, how is she still herself and not taken over by him? _

After two more minutes of walking, Jamie stopped and sighed. "Please, can't we just go straight there? We have been here twice already."

Ragnuk stopped, looked at Jamie and chuckled. "I see our confusion charm does not work on you. We will go straight there." With that being said, Ragnuk turned into the right corridor, walked to the second door on the left and after opening it, gestured for Jamie to follow.

As soon as they stepped inside a grey cloaked goblin approached them.

Ragnuk imperially stated, "You will tell The Nine to meet me immediately at Ritual Room Seven." With that being said Ragnuk turned around with a flourish and ushered Jamie from the room. She hadn't even had a chance to peek about the room, never mind who Ragnuk had spoken to.

As they walked along the downward slanting corridor, Jamie noticed the wall scones where not casting as much light. It was progressively getting harder to see, as the stone walls gradually changed from light grey to the blackest of black. The stone flooring had correspondingly changed colour as well. Jamie also noticed some rainbow-hued colours lazily floating within the corridor and as she continued walking, she noticed the colours were becoming more intense. Suddenly she noticed two curved archways on either side of her. She could see nothing beyond the archways. Ragnuk and Jamie passed four more archways positioned like the first two, when they stopped before the end of the corridor facing the largest archway of them all. The intense colours coming from beyond this archway started to scare Jamie.

With a trembling voice Jamie asked Ragnuk, "What is this place? What are those colours? Why are they strongest here?"

Startled Ragnuk stared at Jamie in puzzlement. "This is the strongest warded ritual room. Tell me what you see when I do this." Ragnuk cast a spell and the room past the archway lighted up.

Jamie looked around in wonder as she stepped through the archway into the room beyond. "Oh that was pretty. Silvery-white whisps came from you to the wall scones and they lit up the room. They are floating about now with the other colours. What language did you speak? Is it a Goblin language or magic language?"

Ragnuk narrowed his eyes, looking intensely at Jamie, as he followed Jamie into the ritual room. "You can see magic. Very strong magic is performed here. I spoke Gobbledegook, Goblin language. The Nine are our strongest healers. You will lie within this chamber and allow them into your mind. They may need your blood. Change into the robe on the bench outside the doorway. Remove the locket as well. I will return with the Nine when you are ready." With that Ragnuk left the chamber.

The chamber was completely round with smooth black walls and curved ceiling. Walking outside the chamber Jamie saw the low bench she hadn't noticed before. _Maybe it wasn't there to begin with._ Once she was changed into the ankle length long sleeved dark grey cotton robe and had walked back into the chamber, she noticed faint lines and swirls written on walls, floor and ceiling. Everywhere she looked she could see them. Standing in the middle of the room she looked up. It was like looking at the universe, colours swirled and danced with each other, while light reflected off the colours and shadows played about the room. Jamie was just about to examine the shadows above her when she noticed Ragnuk had returned with the Nine. Ragnuk stood within the archway while the dark grey robed goblins encircled Jamie.

Just before Ragnuk turned to leave, he told Jamie to lie down and close her eyes, relaxing her mind and body.

As Jamie closed her eyes she saw the darkest shadow glide across the ceiling to the highest curve. Closing her eyes Jamie felt at peace. None of the chanting goblins noticed Jamie's eyes had turned brilliant neon green.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slowly waking Jamie noticed how comfortable she was, as if she had just had the best sleep ever. Opening her eyes and sitting up she saw she was in a comfy bed. White gauzy silk enclosed her within the queen sized four-poster bed. When she pushed aside the hangings and stepped forth she noticed she was still in her ritual robe. The walls were a peacock blue with white chair railings. The room held a wardrobe, desk, table and upholstered chairs all in mahogany. Two dark oak doors led from the room. Opening the wardrobe Jamie saw her previous clothes and locket. Grabbing them she opened one of the doors and sighed in relief as it was the loo and bathroom. Creamy marble lined the walls and floor of the loo, which was as richly decorated as the bedroom; silver faucets, sunken bath, a loo and even mahogany shelving filled with thick peacock blue towels. Jamie quickly changed and exited back to the bedroom, as a knock sounded on the other door.

After Jamie had opened the door and moved aside to let Ragnuk enter, they sat at the table. Jamie had blinked her eyes a few times when Ragnuk had uttered the word "Brunch" and it had suddenly appeared on the table. _I __**like **__magic. _When they had satisfied their hunger and thirst, brunch had disappeared with a "Finished" from Ragnuk; Jamie had read the letter from her birth Mother to her Mum.

Laying the letter on the table Jamie looked into Ragnuk's eyes. "I need to know more: The Will, where my Godparents are, the results of the Ancestry ritual, the Potter funds, why I am living with Mum and the actions of Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort and Severus Snape for the last six years."

Smirking Ragnuk replied, "Asking for a lot aren't you?"

"Only for what you already know, which will be easy for you to tell a friend over a cup of tea." Jamie smirked back at Ragnuk.

Ragnuk burst out laughing showing a full (terrifying) smile. "I look forward to seeing how goblin you can be. The Will, results of the Ancestry ritual and Potter funds can be shown to you when we return to the others. Your Godfather is in the wizarding prison, Azkaban, for revealing your parents whereabouts and killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured with Crucio until they went insane. They are in permanent care at St. Mungo's. Lord Voldemort disappeared when he attempted to kill you after killing your parents. It appears, since the letter Petunia received was from Albus Dumbledore, that he arranged your placement with the Dursleys. Most likely it has something to do with him mentioning blood wards. We will discuss that later. He also revealed the Death Eater Severus Snape was his spy during the last few years of the war. Potions Master Snape is a professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the Head Master there. He is also a Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

Jamie knew she was getting mostly bare facts from Ragnuk, but still fact was better than guesses. "Death Eaters were with Voldemort? It's not right for my Godfather to be in prison, unless he did kill Peter and those people. Was that proved in his trial? I'd like to see the trial results. St. Mungo's is a hospital for wizards? What is the Wizengamot?"

Nodding his head at Jamie's questions Ragnuk confirmed her questions about Death Eaters and St. Mungo's. _She uses her brains and picked up on what I didn't reveal. I could use her to really stir up the wizarding world. Getting the funds of the House of Potter invested again will bring additional profit for goblins instead of the galleons just sitting in the vault. Hmm…Lily wanted her daughter trained for wizarding society; the Black family could help with that. Andromeda would be best. Arcturus Black is an old warrior still with power, he should not be sitting by a fire and slowly slipping into death. Let's see what Jamie will do with this information._ "The Wizengamot is the high court of law in the wizarding world. The trial transcripts cannot be read because they do not exist."

Narrowing her eyes and letting out a gasp of outrage Jamie hissed, "**What!** My Godfather never was on trial? Who was in charge of the Wizengamot then, Dumbledore? Tell me more."

Ragnuk could feel a powerful magical buildup in the room. _How can she have such abundant power so soon after what happened in the Ritual Room. She definitely needs to be trained in all aspects of magic and defense. What a warrior she could become for the goblins. Subtle handling is needed here._ "Calm yourself. There was no trial. As Dumbledore cast the Fidelus Charm, he knew who the Secret Keeper would be and would have been told the address right then. He could not share it though. Peter is guilty there. As Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock, he could have insisted on a trial for Black given that information. We do not have any evidence of Black's guilt or innocence of the others' deaths. If the Aurors, who picked up Black, had followed procedure properly they would have checked Black's wand for prior spells. That could have proved his guilt or innocence, unless someone else used his wand. Minister of Magic then and now is Millicent Bagnold and as then and now, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is Bartemius Crouch Senior. Bartemius Crouch Junior was a Death Eater who was one of the ones responsible for torturing the Longbottoms. He also did not receive a trial but went straight to Azkaban when accused."

Jamie and Ragnuk sat together silently mauling over all the destruction caused by the deception of a small but powerful group of people. Jamie again felt as insignificant and powerless as a pawn in someone else's chess game. She refused to be controlled once again. "Ragnuk you have told me lots but I think I need the rest to make a plan… Goblins were smart to take charge of the wizard's gold, but I don't think Goblins and Wizards like each other. I need to find out about this society and I don't like wizards right now. If I decide to believe that this prophesy means me, and I can't get out of it, I'm going to need advisors."

Nodding to Jamie, Ragnuk left the room with Jamie following and then walking beside him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Returning to Ragnuk's office, they greeted Griphook, Petunia and Doug while they once again sat around the desk.

Petunia reached out her hand and caressed Jamie's face, "How are you?"

"Just fine Mum." Jamie leaned into the caress and smiled.

Releasing Jamie's face after a searching look into her eyes, Petunia clenched her hands and turned to Ragnuk, "What are the results from examining Jamie?"

Ragnuk sat back in his chair and looked through slightly hooded eyes. "Jamie does not have a Horcrux, a piece of soul, from Voldemort within her. Her scar is a lightning rune, called Sowilo. This means success, victory, spiritual, mental and bodily strength for her life's endeavor which is encased in an ancient code of honour. We believe she received it when Voldemort attacked her." Looking at Jamie Ragnuk continued, "Your birth Mother and Father gave their lives to save you. Voldemort was only after you Jamie. Laying down your life voluntarily for another wouldn't normally cause this rune to appear when a person is attacked. When we examined you we found a hidden memory. It was of Lily performing a blood ritual on you. She prepared you to survive."

Jamie was shocked and her hands felt like ice. "But I remember every moment of my life. How could I not remember this too?"

Sighing Ragnuk continued. "Lily was an unspeakable in training when she had to disappear with you and James. As a very intelligent witch, she must have researched how to save you as soon as she heard about the possible prophesy. After your first birthday, while James was away again on Dumbledore's orders, she performed the ceremony in your basement. She charmed the memory to be as if you were sick during the ritual. We have unlocked the memory for you, so you should remember it correctly now."

"Yes…yes I remember now."

"What is amazing is that you survived. A large part is due to the fact that you have your brother's magical core, which we believe you received upon his death at your birth. This doubled your magical core. You are an extremely powerful witch and will create an intense interest from observant magical beings." Opening the ancestry ritual parchment and sliding it towards them he pointed to different names written upon it as he continued. "Through your Father, James, you are the last heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Your Mother was adopted into the Evans family, through a muggle means, but not through blood. The blood wards never would have worked because your Mum does not share blood with you and Lily. We do not know why Dumbledore was never alerted to the fact that they never worked. As we follow your Mother's ancestry we see Squibs and Wizards in the family tree. A curious thing is we don't see any muggles marrying into the direct line, which means you, are a pure-blood on both sides of your parents. We think there was a deliberate hiding of your family line through to your Mother because the line leads to someone, well known in history, to never have had descendents; Antioch Peverell, the eldest. Antioch had received a wand from Death, which was stolen upon his being murdered. Your Father's line leads to Antioch's brother, Ignotus Peverell, who also received a gift from Death, an invisibility cloak. I suggest you read the children's book called, The Tales of Beedle the Bard." With an uplifting of his chin Ragnuk stared at Jamie and then motioned to her Mum and Doug.

Confused and curious Jamie "froze" her Mum and brother, "Sir?"

"I didn't want to confuse or upset your Mum, but notice here." Ragnuk pointed a finger to the third Peverell brother, Cadmus, and followed it down to the where the Gaunts married into the Salazar Slytherin line. He then continued down to the end; Tom Marvolo Riddle defeated by Jamie Lily Potter. "As you defeated the last heir to the Peverell, Gaunt and Slytherin lines, you have the right of conquest to the third gift from Death, the Resurrection Stone. No one has ever done this before. We do not know what this means, except that it seems Destiny has come to you in spades. We believe Tom Riddle was Voldemort. Dumbledore has always stated he would return. If that is the case, when he returns he will be coming after you, at the very least to defeat you to win back his honour and the magics that were given to you when you defeated him. The rune will protect you, but only from Voldemort, not his Death Eaters. As a powerful Goblin mentor and friend I will grant for you to be trained by our warriors. If you accept, Griphook will advise you at a later date when you will start. We will also train you, if necessary, on mind protection magics. Goblin magic is quite different from Wizard magic, as again so is each species magic from others. The well known defeat of Voldemort and the scar on your forehead will let everyone know who you are immediately. While we cannot remove the rune, nor would we want to, we can move it on your body and disguise it with a tattoo. I would also advise you to keep this entire time spent with us and these contents hidden from everyone. Unless you have any questions, release your family."

With a brief glance at her family Jamie released them. "So I am heir to the Peverell and Potter lines. Will I have to accept being an heir to all the lines now? Do I have to be a certain age to accept?"

Ragnuk nodded his head thoughtfully. "There is no acceptance on your part. You simply are the heir as you are the last living descendant for these ancient lines. That being said, if you do not accept the heir rings, you will not have that family's house spirits to guide and teach you. Also you cannot gain entrance to the Heir or House Vaults. As the last descendant you may choose between the ages of eleven to seventeen when you will take on your Ladyship duties to your lines. There are a degree of varying duties for each family line. This will be discussed later with your account managers. It is best to keep each House separate with individual managers."

After a small silence Petunia sighed and spoke softly, "Perhaps we should take some time to reflect on everything that has happened today."

Jamie sharply shook her head. "No Mum, I want to accept my heritage. It's the last gift I will receive from my parents." Jamie again froze her Mum and Doug. "Ragnuk, could you summon or retrieve the heir rings. I have a suspicion about something and I want to see if I am correct."

Ragnuk nodded and spoke, "Heir Potter ring," A small wooden box appeared on his desk. "Antioch Peverell heir ring," Another wooden box appeared. "Ignotus Peverell heir's ring," The second box glowed briefly. "Hmmm, Gaunt heir's ring," again the second box glowed briefly, and Ragnuk lifted an eyebrow; "Salazar Slytherin heir's ring," as before the second box glowed; Ragnuk paused thoughtfully "I wonder… Cadmus Peverell heir's ring," again the second box briefly glowed. Carefully Ragnuk opened the second box. Briefly looking inside he saw one ring. "The House spirits have combined the Peverells, Gaunt and Slytherin rings. This is unheard of. The spirits must be similar enough to be identical or…they were already combined." Quickly closing the wooden box, he placed both boxes into a drawer and motioned for Jamie to again unfreeze her family. Once that was done he pulled out the two wooden boxes and placed them on the desk near Jamie. Motioning to one of the boxes he spoke, "Let's proceed. Take the Potter heir ring and place it on the ring finger of your right hand. It will automatically adjust and you can nonverbally tell it to be invisible. Once that is done do the same for the other heir ring but placing it on your middle finger same hand."

Jamie opened the dark wooden box and carefully pulled out the simple golden band. It was etched with the Potter crest and seemed quite plain. Placing it onto her ring finger and making the crest be on top, Jamie gasped aloud. The ring had squeezed tightly to her finger, pinched her and then eased to be snug. Slowly the band turned crimson and then the gold slowly returned to the band except now the crest etching was crimson. Jamie stiffened in her seat.

**_Well, who do we have here, A possible heir? We will see if you are worthy._**

_Are you the House Spirits? How will I be judged?_

**_Yes, we are the House Spirits and we will judge your worth through your convictions, actions, purity and honour. _**

_What are the consequences of being worthy or unworthy?_

**_If you are worthy we will accept and teach you, if you are not worthy you will immediately die._**

_Well, nothing much to say to that but, search me utterly to make sure you know __**exactly**__ who I am._

**…well, well you are a most intriguing heir. Your actions and inactions prove you are Honourable. Hmmm…you have Courage and strength of will to survive and prosper. Your sense of Justice is very strong but tempered with loyalty, forgiveness and compassion – like a warrior of old. What interesting thinking about magic, but it works – surprisingly so. Oh, who is this? Can it be, is this true? There is no doubt now, you will make a formidable warrior. Yes, you are definitely acceptable.**

Jamie closed her eyes briefly and with a deep release of breath, opened her neon green eyes and looked at Ragnuk. "They have accepted me. You did not tell me what would happen or the consequences."

With a wide smile showing most of his teeth Ragnuk explained, "You did not ask and congratulations."

Doug piped up, "What do you mean sis, didn't you just have to put the ring on?"

Jamie's eyes returned to normal. "No, I was examined by the House Spirits to see if I was worthy. Ragnuk, I think I should study Goblin ways. I find you quite tricky…I like it."She smiled broadly.

Ragnuk snorted in amusement and was slightly uneasy that Jamie liked them. _It is slightly disturbing that a Witch likes Goblins; there might even be respect in her eyes._ _Maybe she will survive the second ring after all._ He motioned to the remaining closed box.

The second box was exactly like the first although the ring was slightly different. The band was burnished silver etched with a snake wrapped around a vertical thick line, which was halving a thick circle enclosed within a thick triangle, some of the lines overlapped. The snakes' eyes were chips of emerald and its mouth was open as if it were hissing. Jamie could see colours of green, black and silver magic swirling tightly around the ring.

Ragnuk and Griphook let out gasps and suddenly stiffened in their chairs. Jamie narrowed her eyes, "What?! What now?"

The Goblins shared a look and then Ragnuk whispered, "The Deathly Hallows with a serpent. Salazar was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Each of the four founders had their own Houses, which are represented by an animal; Gryffindor a lion, Ravenclaw a raven, Hufflepuff a badger and Slytherin a snake. We did not expect the combining of this heir ring. Read the book we suggested earlier and also read Hogwarts: A History."

Jamie's back straightened and she looked at her Mum. Jamie could feel the tension pouring from her Mum. Petunia was biting her bottom lip and looked like she was about to grab Doug and Jamie and run from the room. With a smile for her Mum and Doug, she relaxed her shoulders and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Again the same tight pinch and release but this time the ring turned a blackish crimson. Slowly the ring changed colours. The snake was an iridescent dark grey, the emerald eyes changing to brilliant neon green, its tongue crimson, while its fangs were ivory. The line, circle and triangle darkened to gleaming black obsidian. Three voices hissed into her mind; a female and two males.

**Well, well who do we have here, A possible heir? How delightful to torture you.**

**We don't torture, we examine and judge.**

**Whatever, at least this one is a pureblood, unlike the other possible, who had a muggle for a father and barely a squib for a mother.**

**Oh yes, I would have loved to torture him. Unfortunately he knew he would never be worthy, so he never tried. Pity, we all would have agreed to kill him.**

**Oh, you already have an heir ring and house spirits?! It's a Potter! Well my brother was further down the line, so it could be acceptable, I suppose. How interesting to be all together again.**

**Gryffindors! You expect me to be connected to unthinking Headstrong Fools of Gryffindor!**

**Be quite! Hmm… what is this? This heir, she is quite the snake already, so cunning and private. What ambition for control in her life and others. She has so many juicy hidden secrets already, though the Goblins know much. She wants to learn from them to become more slytherin, how delightful. Look at how she already has planted thoughts into people, though they weren't wizards, to get what she wanted. We two girls could have so much fun together.**

**Look, look, see this here. I recognize him, we have met before! See through her eyes; see who has come to her so many times already. It's him! Or is it her? I never can figure it out. How do you address or talk about this person? Arrg!**

**Yes, I see. We could be a great advantage to her, if we share our gifts. I could share so much with my heir at hogwarts. Besides, I'm tired of being in a box.**

**I Agree. Did either of you notice we are on her power finger? Idiots, the both of you! I like this Heir, What potential of power and destruction on those who wish to use her. Also, we could have the pleasure of killing the unworthy one after all.**

**Don't you mean again? She already has once. Look at the magical core she has while still so young and we haven't even contributed yet. She hasn't even reached her normal increase when she turns eleven and Seventeen. How exciting to be with one with so much magical power. I agree and accept her as heir.**

**Stop blathering and move on to the fun part of gifting her. You always want to have the last word and take forever to stop talking. You're pointing out the obvious again. I wonder if she can cope with my gifts. It will be most amusing to see, maybe she'll go insane.**

**Both of you shut it. Gifting will be done slowly and we will ensure her safety and health with the other House Spirits... Maybe one gift now should be fine, since they are in Diagon Alley. I will decide which one, not another word from either of you!**

Jamie slumped into her chair and with a shuddering inhale and smooth exhale she opened her brilliant neon green eyes. "I think I need a bit of a breather after all that."

Ragnuk called for tea and biscuits to appear magically on his desk. After they had all partaken and it was vanished away Ragnuk disguised Jamie's scar while Petunia applied a bit a makeup as well. Gruffly Ragnuk suggested that Jamie think where she would like her rune scar moved to on her body and what she would like as a tattoo. It would be done when Jamie comes back in a few days for her meeting with her account managers.

By this time Jamie's eyes had returned to their normal green. She silently wished for her heir rings to become invisible and they did.

"I believe we are almost done. A tutor for Jamie would be best. She will need to know how to perform her Headship duties and learn to take on her eventual membership in the Wizegamot. There is much resentment of Purebloods towards muggleborns and muggles. Griphook will have a candidate at your next meeting. You may also purchase; A History of Magic and Wizards' Book or Witches' Book. Also ask for the muggleborn pamphlet. Your tutor will advise you further." Ragnuk pulled out fresh parchment. "Let's keep the original letters and ancestry ritual in the Peverell Family vault. Here is a copy of each for you to take." Ragnuk handed Petunia the copies and then handed the originals to Griphook.

Griphook accepted the papers. "Since you don't have any vault keys the Family and trust vaults will be rekeyed, costing 15 galleons. We will combine the Peverell vaults into one. You will have two trust vaults, Peverell and Potter; two Family vaults, Potter and Peverell; and one Heritage vault, Slytherin. The Gaunts had no vault for the last two hundred years. These Family vaults are all high security but the trust vaults only require a key and identity verification. The Heritage vault is of a higher level of security than Family vaults. Before the vaults are adjusted and new keys issued, there will be an identifier charm cast for existing key holders. This means we will know who has a key at this time for any of the vaults. Those keys will be activated with their memory remover charm and simply disappear. The current key holder will simply forget they ever had the key and will no longer even remember the vault number. The charm will only be cast for the last 20 years of use. Even though Gringotts wasn't created until 1474 and the Peverells lived in the 1200's, we had been hiding treasures for Wizards for centuries at a cost. Jamie, do not let anyone have your vault keys. With your key, you have implied they have your permission to fully access that vault, and they may take what they want. Gringotts will not see this as theft."

Touching the blank parchment with his finger Griphook proceeded to speak in Gobbledegook. The parchment created a table showing the vault Family name, type, number, and name of key holder, date of access and items removed. Beside each key holder was written a group of numbers or "deceased". When the charm had finished everyone was eager to see the results. As expected the Peverell and Slytherin vaults had no activity and the key holder was listed as deceased. However, the Potter vaults had Albus Dumbledore as the key holder and both showed use over the last five years. The number of items Dumbledore had taken from the Family vault was astounding; books, furniture, a pensive, and magical items just to name a few. The list for the Potter trust vault was also long showing thousands of galleons had been removed. Ragnuk and Griphook were looking quite scary; rigid body and teeth shown in a grimace, and their hands were clenched tightly.

Griphook spoke through clenched teeth. "I will send the retrieval squad to get these items back. If an item cannot be retrieved we will deduct its value from his vault. A memory charm will be activated on the items so they will not be remembered by anyone who saw them near Dumbledore. I will check the Will of James and Lily Potter, but I do not believe Dumbledore had any legal right to those keys. They should have been retrieved by Sirius Black. Jamie, we will go over the Will and what has been retrieved at our next meeting. An owl will deliver a letter to you stating the date and time of your appointment along with a portkey directly to Gringotts with instructions on how to activate it."

Griphook opened his pouch, which was tied to his belt. Here are your new keys; the silver is the Heritage vault, the two Family vaults are gold and the two trust vaults are bronze. As you can see the vault number is engraved onto each corresponding key. You will need to remember which vault number belongs to which vault. Let's proceed to your vaults now."

Standing up Jamie commented. "I think today we will only go to the Peverell trust vault. Thank you for your wisdom and advice Ragnuk. May gold flow into your vault."

Ragnuk responded, "May your enemies be afraid of your shadow and curse the day they were born."

Jamie laughed delightedly and respectfully nodded her head at Ragnuk.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Griphook led them from the office and shortly they were again at the hall. Opening one of the identical doors on the walls, the group entered a small bare torch-lit room with a set a tracks near the far wall. Stating, "Cart." Griphook ushered them into a metal ore cart that came screeching to a halt before them. "Hold tight."

With a jerk the cart started forward sending them into a dark, cold windy tunnel. The cart tumbled along the tracks and quickly gained speed, terrifying Petunia as they sharply careened through a corner. Suddenly they were falling down, down, down into a pit as Doug and Jamie screamed with delight. Abruptly they emerged near the ceiling of a huge cavern, sparkling like the night sky, still following the tracks steeply leading them further down. They could just barely see other carts, filled with goblins and people, on tracks that zipped along up, down, cornering wildly and gigantic loops. With a loud gasp, they heard Griphook chuckle with amusement as they were soaked. Their cart had leveled out and took them under a waterfall.

Petunia stuttered, "Could we slow down please?"

With humour in his voice Griphook stated, "One speed only, no stops."

When they finally reached their torch lit destination, Peverell trust vault 407, they were mostly dry due to the speed of travel and the increasing warmth in the air. Douglas swore he glimpsed a dragon through an archway into another cavern. Jamie believed him but Petunia wasn't so sure. Rather Petunia hoped it wasn't true.

Getting out of the cart Griphook held out his hand, "Key".

Jamie handed over the correct key and closely watched Griphook open the vault door. As Jamie stepped into the vault torches lit within and she heard Griphook explaining the monetary system of galleons, sickles and knuts. Petunia and Doug stayed in the cart and gazed at the stone walls around them interspersed with vault doors. Jamie gazed around her seeing piles of coins; some had even reached the ceiling and flowed to her feet. She tried to see how large the vault was but was unable to.

**Well, stop gawking. Don't be an idiot, grab the bag on the shelf by the door and place some coins in it. We still have much to do today.**

**Be nice! She has never been here before. It can be a bit overwhelming. The bag has an undetectable Extension charm on it. Before you put anything into it, touch the knot tying it closed. It will key to you and then only you may use it.**

Jamie grabbed the small leather pouch and touched the knot of leather ties. _Ouch, that hurts. Does everything here have to draw blood?! _Quickly Jamie stuck her finger into her mouth.

**Oh, we forgot to mention it bites…It just needs a little blood.**

_It's a bit late now. You are all so very helpful. Keep this up and I won't trust a thing you tell me._

**My, you are a caustic little thing aren't you? You need to learn to ask questions, don't be such a gryffy and blindly follow what you are told. I expected better from you. Although, point taken about trusting us.**

**True, you do need to learn how to be a thinking pureblood Lady. Most children your age would already know this.**

**I wonder if the pouch would be considered Blood magic. I've heard nowadays it is considered dark or evil, the fools.**

**Seriously! Blood magic is used at gringotts every day. It protects your assets and can prevent numerous deceptions. Our world would have expired long ago without blood adoption rituals.**

Jamie sighed. _How much should I take?_

**Information first: only you can open the pouch, if lost it will automatically return to you and It will never get heavy or bulky no matter how much you place into it. Open the pouch, see the three compartments? Each compartment is for the three types of currency. Notice the flap near the opening inside. That is where you should put all of your confidential papers. Answer Second: take as much as you want. At the very least take a dozen handfuls each. A Pureblood should always have enough funds for whatever they wish for.**

**Are we finished here yet? This is boring.**

**Ignore him. While it is proper to have enough funds, it is best if possible, to get someone else to buy things for you. Why spend your funds on something someone else will buy for you. Just be careful about any expectations they may have for giving the present. House Elves are very good at body removals and blood stains. I will teach you how to use your feminine wiles, we'll have such fun!**

Jamie was beginning to wonder about how to silence house spirits. _The Potter spirits certainly are quiet. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea; after all they __**are**__ supposed to teach her._

Jamie quickly finished up, secured the pouch and after walking out of the vault, watched Griphook lock it and then retrieved the key from him; off they went again into the cart. They didn't return via the route they had taken to get to the vault. Instead they went a different way, but this time they held on tight as they went through several loop-d-loops. Jamie thought it was a great opportunity for the Goblins to retrieve some gold from loose pockets and unsecured pouches; Goblins were certainly smart. Petunia was not feeling well by the time they stepped from the cart into an identical room to the one they had started in.

Griphook handed Petunia a potion vial and gruffly stated, "One Galleons for Stomach Settling Potion."

Jamie paid for the potion and Petunia quickly drank it after a quick thanks to Jamie. Petunia immediately felt much better and it also eliminated the beginnings of her migraine. With a final check of Jamie's scar, dabbing it with a bit of powder, they exited the little room into the hall. All three thanked the Goblin; Jamie added that she was looking forward to seeing him soon, before they exited Gringotts.

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't resist the three house spirits. There is a pattern for the speakers and I tried to give you hints as to who they represent or their main characteristic. See below for more info.**

**The answer is a repeating pattern; female – Bellatrix-like/Gaunt/Pureblood mania/blood thirsty character; male – Peverell/a bit snooty/high society character; male - Salazar Slytherin/testy/sly character. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Exploring Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; just a few cuts and bleeding; maybe a headache or two - some people are just too loud.**

Chapter Six – Exploring Diagon Alley

The family of three slowly moved away from Gringotts and out onto the slightly crowded street. They were all slightly bewildered and needed to catch their breaths. Petunia took charge, glancing around she led them to an old fashioned wrought iron table and chairs with umbrellas right outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As they sat down Petunia pulled out her map. "Let's make a plan of where we need to go and where we want to go. First though, Jamie how are you doing love? Are you tired? Do you want to go home and come back another time?"

"No, Mum I want to stay. I'm a bit tired but I really, really want to get those books and look around, please?" Jamie stared into her Mum's eyes with a slightly pleading look. She knew not to pour it on, as it would have the opposite effect. Petunia was quite capable of saying no and sticking to it regardless to the amount of pleading involving teary eyes and sad faces.

"Alright we'll stay for a bit, but if you need to rest we'll come right back here for ice cream. I'm so proud of you both. Doug you were so patient and supportive of your sister and me, thanks love. Now, let's look at this map and see where we want to go. We need to get books. Let's get some quills and paper or parchment; it seems the wizarding world uses those still. I'm interested in looking at potions. It took away my migraine and calmed my stomach, and so quickly too."

Doug looked up at his Mum with a smile, "Really Mum? That's great." _It would be great if Mum wasn't in pain stuck in her dark room. She always looks so tired and shaky with her face so white and we have to be quiet too. Maybe she won't miss anymore of my games either. _Doug's tummy ached when his Mum was in pain.

Petunia smiled at Doug, "Yes it was the best medicine ever. Jamie I think we need to get you robes. This is what witches wear and I want you to be comfortable in both worlds. Let's go to Madam Malkin's first, since we're so close by."

That started a lively discussion of all the shops they wanted to go to. Petunia had to finally put her foot down and state they could always come back, this wasn't a onetime visit. At one point they were interrupted by a waiter asking what they would like to order. Petunia was slightly embarrassed that they were just using the place to rest and plan to go other places, but reassured the waiter they would be back later to treat themselves to "the best ice cream in the world" after their shopping. The waiter smiled and said he understood; Diagon Alley didn't provide parks or resting areas. Shortly thereafter they crossed the street and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello dears, how can I help you today?" A slightly chubby and curly grey-haired woman called to them as she walked over. She was wearing witches robes of a soft blue that flattered her smiling face.

With a pleased smile, Petunia replied, "How do you do? We are looking for some robes for my daughter, Jamie."

"Please Mum, you and Doug too? I don't want to be the only one and we are family. It would help me not feel so different." Jamie had spoken softly but her hands were clenched tightly into fists by her sides.

Hesitating slightly Petunia agreed. _Is she already feeling separated from us?_ Petunia was sad but determined Jamie would always feel accepted and loved. _Maybe I could get her a present here for her birthday, bring some of this world into ours. It might help._

"So, are you looking for every day robes or for a special occasion? We have a special right now…" Madam Malkin started her sales pitch and motioned for an assistant to help her. _This is going to be a treat. Judging by what they are wearing they are obviously muggles but how different, two blondes and the girl's beautiful black hair with a hint of red. Oh the colours we are going to try today!_

"Every day robes are fine for now. For my son and me...We are muggles and if it is appropriate everyday robes for us as well." Petunia leaned closer to Madam Malkin and whispered, "We won't offend anyone by dressing this way would we, even if we are muggles?"

Madam Malkin gave another gentle smile, winked and whispered back to Petunia, "It is better if you dress in robes. When in Rome right? I'll have something whipped up immediately so you can wear it out."

"Thank you Madam Malkin."

With a pat on Petunia's arm, Madam Malkin then guided them to the dressing room to be measured, talking all the while about which colours would suite each of them and the style she would like to see them dressed in for casual wear. Meanwhile her assistant busily set up three note quills with parchment to record everything her Mistress was recommending and then quickly set up the measuring tapes to automatically start measuring all three customers.

Meanwhile Doug and Jamie were startled to see the quills and parchment in mid air writing away. They were squirming around trying to see what the quills were writing and also to see the measuring tape measuring their whole bodies by itself.

Interrupting herself from her chatter, Madam Malking said, "Oh my, how silly of me, I forgot to ask your names. There's no use of taking notes and measurements if I don't have your names for the records."

Petunia introduced herself and her children, who politely nodded their heads and smiled at their names.

In a very short time all three were dressed, robes adjusted, paid for and an order for more placed, which would be owled to them, and suddenly they were outside the shop. Looking at each other's stunned faces they started to laugh.

"I think that's the fastest we have every shopped in a clothing shop before, I like it Mum!" commented Doug with a grin on his face.

Still laughing and with a couple of elbow jabs at Doug the three walked into Flourish & Blott's next door. They abruptly stopped laughing as they looked at the rows and rows of books before them. Turning about they walked outside again, looked at the store and then walked in again. The inside was surprisingly much larger than the outside of the store indicated.

With a little sigh Jamie commented, "I love magic. Remember Mum anything is possible with magic, right?"

Giving a little chuckle and a quick hug, Petunia smirked, "Quite right my dear, quite right."

A sales girl off to their right, behind a wooden oak counter with an old fashioned gold and black cash register, enquired in a hushed tone, "Do you need any help?"

Smiling Petunia replied, "Yes please, we need a few books: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Hogwarts: A History, A History of Magic, The Witch's Book, and any Muggleborn pamphlets you have. Also I think we'd like to look around a bit as well."

Coming around the counter the girl held the parchment that her notes quill had written the books Petunia had requested on, "I'll get these for you. You can either follow me or start browsing when you spot something you find interesting."

Jamie followed the shop girl noticing some of the books were very large and heavy. "Do you have a bag that will shrink the books and make them weigh less or should I purchase a bag to do that?"

"Well, we do have bags that can do that, but if you want a school bag with a shoulder strap you'll have to go to the Trunk Shop just past Gringotts. They have a great selection of colours, materials and charms you can select from. Our bags are good for up to ten books but a school bag can carry lots more and it can have compartments for other supplies you'll need to carry around for classes." Replied the shop girl as she pulled down Hogwarts: A History. The book was huge and thick. "Do you want the newest edition or the old edition, which has a lot more stories in it?"

"Oh the old one I think. I'm just going to find my Mum and see about getting a school bag before we get all these books. Be right back." Jamie turned around and started walking swiftly away looking down every aisle for her Mum and Doug. Finding herself back at the entrance she scowled with her arms crossed. _How huge is this place? I didn't see them anywhere. By the time I find them I could be back with a bag._ Tapping her foot while her arms crossed over her chest, Jamie came to a decision, _I'll just be a minute and the sales girl knows where I went, everything should be fine if I go fast._

Knowing she was not doing the correct thing, Jamie opened the book store door and stepped outside. Looking quickly to the left, so she didn't walk into anyone as she stepped into the street, she saw a bunch of boys gathered around a shop window. Curious as to what they were looking at and hearing the awe in their excited voices she turned her feet towards them.

The owner, Mr. Standish, of Quality Quidditch Supplies had purposely gotten up early this morning to make sure his display window was ready before the first customer stepped into Diagon Alley this morning. He was right to be proud of the effort and time he had spent on that display, seeing as the response generated had exceeded his expectations. There were roughly ten boys, of various ages and sizes, outside the display window chattering away about the new Nimbus 1700. Suddenly a fight broke out amongst them.

A six year old red haired boy had turned away from the window to argue with the red haired twins, who had been directly behind him. A few of the boys around the three had quickly left leaving four still gazing raptly at the broom while their smiling faces were almost pressed against the glass. With a snarled yell the red haired and now red faced little boy drew his clenched fist and elbow back behind him hitting a blonde haired boy in the head. This caused the blonde haired boy to smash his face into the corner of the wood framed window. At that point a plump red haired woman came upon the scene.

"What is going on here?! Fred and George are you being mean to your brother again?" screeched the red haired woman. With those words all the other boys by the window decided they wanted to be as far away as possible from the ear piercing harridan, leaving only the hurt boy behind.

The red haired boy gave a few false tears and whined to his mum, "They wouldn't let me have any candy. They have lots and won't share."

"Mum we saved" said one twin.

"for months to buy some" said the other twin.

"candy from the store. We don't want" said the first twin.

"to give any to Ron, when he never" said the second twin.

"shares or saves for his own." completed the first twin.

"You boys need to share with your brother or I will take it all away and you will both have none. We are leaving now!" The woman grabbed the candy with one hand and the little boy with her other hand. The boy, Ron, looked over his shoulder at his twin brothers and while he smirked stuck out his tongue.

The twins dejectedly looked at each other, shook their heads and said at the same time, "Git, we'll get him for this." As they started to walk away they looked at the hurt boy and called out, "Sorry you got hurt."

By this time Jamie had made her way over to the blonde haired boy. His left hand was cradling his left eye and cheek, blood was starting to seep between his fingers and run down his wrist. With his right fist clenched and his body almost vibrating, he stared after the red haired family as they walked away. He bit his bottom lip and looked ready to cry or scream out in rage.

"Let's take a look at that." Jamie softly spoke to the boy as she pulled out her handkerchief from her robe pocket. Looking up at his face she gently eased his hand from his face. "Wow, you're really brave. If it had been me, I'd be bawling by now. It's not bad, just a cut on your eyebrow and cheekbone. Here use this." Jamie placed her handkerchief covered hand over the boy's cuts and pressed gently._ He is kind of cute. Wow, just look at his eyes, I've never seen grey eyes before. It'd be a shame if this scars. Most likely it will. Maybe I could just help a little. It wasn't his fault and the prat didn't even say sorry. His mum didn't even try to help either, nasty people. The twins at least said sorry and it wasn't even their fault._

The boy blinked and stared at Jamie as she helped him. His face felt curiously warm from where her hand touched and he slowly moved his hand over top of hers. She eased her hand from underneath his leaving him to hold the handkerchief in place.

With a wink she said, "I hope you feel better soon, take care." Leaning closer she raised her lips to his ear and whispered, "Don't tell." Then smiling one last time she quickly turned and ran back up the street leaving a thoroughly puzzled boy behind her.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the boy blinked and looked up at his father. "Draco what happened to you?! Let's see." Crouched in front of his son, the blonde haired man carefully eased the bloody hand and handkerchief away from his son's face. "I see blood but I don't think your face is hurt. Is it your hand son?" The man pulled the cloth from his son's hand and still could not see any damage. He looked into his son's eyes and with a firm voice said, "Draco what is going on?"

Draco looked at his father, clenched the cloth in his hand and whispered, "Let's go home please. I'll tell you there."

Raising his right eyebrow the boy's father replied, "Cover your face again with the cloth, we'll find your mother at Twilfitt & Tattings and go straight home. Then we shall discuss this."

Following the same direction the girl had fled, father and son walked side-by-side. One pair of older grey eyes looked for any signs of threat; while the younger grey eye searched for the girl who had helped him. _Where did she go? If I see her I want to introduce her to my father. I didn't even say thank you. I won't ever forget her. What did she do to me? It doesn't even hurt anymore. Well, except for the back of my head where that git hit me. Why did he do that? What was his name? Ron, that's right. Red haired Ron with twin brothers and what a mother! Ugh, no class at all. At least the twins said sorry. He didn't nor his mother. I'll remember them too. I don't like them at all. Father may know who they are. No, I don't want him to know. It's my hurt; I'll get revenge on my own terms one day._

Unknown to either party Jamie had just closed the door of the Trunk Shop before the father and son passed by. Looking around she blinked a few times at the stacks and stacks of trunks filling the room. Looking at the walls she saw handbags of all sorts hanging from hooks. The air smelled of leather and wood with a hint of spices, although the place was a bit dusty.

A rough male voice called out, "If you want any help I'm at the back."

Jamie followed the voice to the very back of the shop to see an elderly grey haired man wearing a leather apron sitting on a low stool. He had a quill stuck behind his left ear and he was waving a stick at the bag he was holding as he muttered under his breath. Sticking his wooden stick behind his right ear he lifted a pail of water from the floor and poured it into the bag. As the water started to seep from the bag onto the floor he started to swear.

"Excuse me." Jamie said in a prim little voice.

The man looked up startled to hear and see such a young girl in his shop. He immediately stopped swearing while his face turned a bright red. "Sorry little miss, how can I help you?"

_He looks just like a grandpa should, even with the red face._ "I need a school bag that can hold a lot of books and stuff, be feather-light and I guess water-proof would be good too." Jamie frowned as she looked at the bag the man held. "Maybe you could tell me of other charms too. Oh, and it has to have pockets inside and be very strong."

Both the girl and man looked at the puddle slowly forming on the floor. With a chuckle and man kicked the bucket underneath the bag and placed the bag into it. With a wink at the little girl, "Don't mind this mess. I always test my merchandise before they go on the floor to be sold. Someone wanted to sell me some leather. Good thing I only bought a small amount, as I think I'll only get belts from the lot. Not worth the time, probably sell it to someone else. Let's see now. Bags hmm…shrinking, feather-light, water-proof charms, dragon hide is best for durability and fire-proof. You're a little small for going to Hogwarts yet. You want pockets inside? Ah, compartmentalized inside. Anti-theft charm would be good, don't need someone else summoning your bag. Need any identification or locking charm? Then there's colour, know what you want?"

Jamie was a little overwhelmed with all the choices. _A little help here please house spirits._

**_Female Spirit: Shopping! I love to shop. So let's see, yes get the dragon hide and all the charms he mentioned. Leave the identification blank for now. Maybe just your initials, we can change it to your coat of arms later. Always get a locking charm, blood is best but a password will do for now._**

**_Male Spirit 1: No pink or black. Black is just too much for a little girl._**

**_Male Spirit 2: Well, I won't be caught dead with yellow._**

**_F: Oh you two are so funny - not! We're already dead and the bag is for a little girl. Black will look smart, but grey would be best or dark brown. It will wear well and still look good._**

**_M1: Grey like the boy's eyes. That was a nice colour._**

**_M2: What are you talking about? Who cares about the boy's eye colour._**

**_F: Really you two, if Jamie likes the boy's eyes it is fine. She is a girl after all. Now Jamie you pick what you want and don't listen to those two sour old men. Besides we have other shopping to do soon._**

_What do you mean other shopping?_

**_M1: We'll lead you there soon. Do hurry; you've been away quite awhile from your mum. She might be getting worried soon. Also I am not sour or old!_**

_Oh no, how long have I been gone for?_

**_M2: Now you start worrying? Just hurry up and move it. Just say you were reading behind a chair or something when we get back. (I am sarcastic not sour!)_**

**_F: Right, that will make perfect sense when she shows them the bag to put her books in._**

_I didn't think about that. You're right; I'm going to be in so much trouble. Why didn't you guys say anything?_

**_M1: We are only here to teach you, not make your decisions for you. Besides you never asked our opinion._**

**_M2: Less talking, more getting out of here. Now!_**

"Do you have anything already made in grey? I think with just my initials will be fine and yes to a password. Can I get that changed later?" Jamie said in a quiet little voice.

"Let's go take a look." The old man had gotten up, walked towards the far right wall and reached for a medium grey bag. Holding out the bag to the little girl, he noticed she looked almost ready to start crying, "Are you alright?"

Jamie was clenching her hands and a tear fell from her eye. "I didn't tell my mum where I was going. Please, could I come back later for the bag? I really don't want her to be upset that I left without her knowing."

Putting the bag back the owner said, "Sure sweetie, let me just walk you back so we both feel better about your safety."

"Oh you don't have to…but I would feel better about it. Just to the book store near Madam Malkin's please." Jamie gave a timid little smile as she brushed away her tear with her fingers.

The man put a closed sign in the window of the store, placed his wooden stick in his pants pocket, threw the pencil on the floor and after locking the door, held out his left hand for the little girl. "My name is Hugh little miss. What's yours?"

Jamie shyly clasped his hand and giving him a huge smile replied, "Hi Hugh, my name is Jamie Evans." They were quietly walking down the street when after a few minutes Jamie spoke again, "Can I call you Grandpa Hugh. You're just so nice and you look like a Grandpa should. You wouldn't mind, would you? I mean I don't have to-" Jamie stopped talking suddenly when she felt Hugh gently squeeze her hand and they stopped walking.

Crouching down to look at Jamie face to face, Hugh smiled and spoke. "Darling Jamie I would love it if you would call me Grandpa Hugh. That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. Now, let's go find your mum."

They resumed walking and in just a minute or so they were entering Flourish & Blott's.

Jamie released her hand from Grandpa Hugh and flung herself at Petunia. "Mum, I'm so sorry. I left without telling you. I just wanted to get a bag for our books and I didn't tell you. I'm so very sorry Mum, please forgive me." By the end of this little speech Jamie was crying and holding tightly to Petunia's waist.

Petunia looked at the man who had walked in with her daughter with a puzzled look. She hugged Jamie tight and then eased her daughter from her body so she could tilt her face up. "You went out of the store alone and without asking for permission, anything could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known how to find you. Jamie, you know what you did was wrong and I'm thankful you told me the truth and came back safely. We will discuss your punishment when we get home. For now introduce me to this gentleman who brought you back." Petunia gently wiped the tears from Jamie's face and both of them turned to face Hugh.

Leaning her back against her mum Jamie introduced Hugh to her mum and then to Doug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to seeing you a bit later today at my shop just past Gringotts." Turning to the book shop girl he stated, "Susan just send the books to my shop and I'll place them in Jamie's new bag." With a wink to Jamie and a smile to everyone else, Hugh was out the door before anyone could reply.

Susan decided she better reassure these customers about Hugh. "Hugh is really nice. He's got no family left after the war but he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they attacked first. He's the kindest man you'll ever meet and it looks like he's taken a shine to your daughter. Did you have anything else you wanted to look at or are you ready to tally up?"

"Let's tally up please." Petunia was more than ready to go as the day just seemed to be getting longer each minute.

Once they had paid for the books and left the store they walked into the stationery shop next door. They picked out some practice quills, a quill sharpening knife, a few bottles of black ink, nice and rough parchment and a notebook on learning how to write with a quill. They also requested those items to be sent to the Trunk Shop under the name of Jamie Evans. Doug was happy to find out the red quill was from a Phoenix, although he was a little sad it was much too expensive for them to purchase. They left the shop and proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a mid afternoon snack. Opting to eat outside they quickly sat at their previous table with sighs of relief. The same waiter they had spoken to before greeted them in a very friendly manner. With recommendation from the waiter they each ordered different flavoured ice cream cones. After they had finished they proceeded to Hugh's Trunk Shop.

Grandpa Hugh was at the back of the shop again when the Evans entered.

A rough male voice called out, "If you want any help I'm at the back." Jamie stifled a giggle at hearing the same words spoken again as she led her mum and Doug to Hugh.

This time Hugh was working at the counter on the beautiful grey bag he and Jamie had looked at earlier. "Hello again Missus, Master and Little Miss. I'm almost done here. Just need to know your middle initial Jamie and then tell you how to set your password. Then we'll place these books into your bag and your all set."

Jamie smiled and walked around the counter to climb onto a stool beside Hugh. "My initials are J L E."

With a swish of his wand in the air Hugh touched the tip of his wand to the black metal plate that made up part of the clasp. Bronze copper script formed Jamie's initials.

"Oh it's beautiful Grandpa Hugh!"

Doug rose onto his tiptoes to see but couldn't as the counter was just too high. He sighed and then spoke, "May I see too please?"

"Of course Master Doug, how's this?" Doug was startled to suddenly find himself sitting on a tall stool across from Jamie.

"Th-thank you Sir." stuttered Doug as he clenched the stool with both hands. When nothing else happened he relaxed and then turned his attention to the bag and examined Hugh's craftsmanship. _Wow, it's cool. I've never seen anything like it._ "Sir what's it made of?"

Hugh chuckled and answered, "Dragon hide." With a wink Hugh continued, "Got special charms on it too. See dragon hide is fire proof so no worries over that. The trick is most spells just bounce off dragon scales and the hide has to be really tough to hold those scales. You have to charm the inside of the hide so that the charms permeate through to the scales. To change the colour of the bag I had to do the same. Now I added an Impervius Charm, to prevent all kinds of water damage; Anti-theft, to prevent anyone other than the owner summoning the bag; Feather-light, to stop it getting heavy no matter how full it is; and an Undetectable Extension, which makes more space inside than what appears outside."

Doug was suitably impressed and also a little jealous that Jamie was getting such a bag, especially after she had just gotten in trouble.

Hugh looked at Petunia and continued; "Now I have a little special going on right now for my friends. Buy two and get the third item free. Now no arguing, it's for today only until closing. I think a nice smaller bag for you and a school-sized bag for Doug here will be just right. Let's go take a look at the bags on the wall." With that Hugh walked around the counter and guided Petunia and Doug to the bag covered wall.

Jamie followed and then wondered around the shop looking at all the items she had missed the first time she had been there: belts, boots, and even a duster or two. Jamie ran back towards Doug and started to tug on his arm. "Doug, Doug, you have got to see this!" Jamie managed to pull Doug to the boots and dusters.

Petunia and Hugh followed. "Yeah, don't know what I was thinking when I made them dusters. Nobody wants dusters just cloaks. They've been there for ages. At one time I thought they'd make good protective clothing for Aurors, but it takes a long time to make, seeing as they are made of dragon hide. I was wearing mine when the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley during the war, saved my life too. Now, I can't even give them away. Hmmm…you kids want them; they're just collecting dust here. They might be a bit big, but you can grow into them, though they will adjust a bit."

Jamie and Doug's eyes had gotten bigger as they had listened. Both turned pleading eyes to Petunia but didn't dare to say anything. Petunia sighed at their looks and then turned to Hugh, only to realize he was giving the exact same look. With a huff Petunia threw up her hands and said, "Alright, alright I give up. Yes to the bags, yes to the dusters. Is there anything else you'd like, since I've given up and am now saying yes?"

Biting her bottom lip, Jamie hesitatingly said, "Well, actually there's these really nice boots and I've noticed all wizards wear boots not trainers so …" Jamie trailer off as she looked at her Mum. Gulping and shrinking slightly Jamie softly spoke, "Well, you did ask." Doug just nodded his head.

With her shoulders slumped and her bowed head shaking Petunia replied, "Lord why did you send me intelligent children? I can't keep up." Straightening up Petunia continued, "Ok you too dusters, bags, and boots. Nothing else you two, clear?"

The children chorused, "Yes Mum."

The trio left the shop with their items, including the books and stationery from the previous shops, which were in Jamie's bag. Doug had picked a brown bag, which carried the dusters, identical to Jamie's. Petunia had chosen a smaller, almost purse sized, black bag with the same charms. All three had gotten a pair of boots, which they decided to wear out of the store. Their previous footwear and clothing was now in Petunia's bag.

As they closed the shop door, after a promise to come for tea when Hugh owled them an invitation (he wasn't comfortable entering the muggle world), Jamie stopped on the street.

**_F: It's time for your first gift from us Jamie._**

_Gift? What gift – Oh! What was _**that**_?_

**_M1: Just follow your magic dear. We've something special for you today._**

_What did you just do to me? I feel funny. My brain feels tingly._

**_M2: What did we do to you?! There's gratitude for you! Unlocking this gift is wasted on her._**

**_F: Now, now…relax. She's just not used to things like this happening to her. Soon she'll get used to our gifts and she'll appreciate it more. At least she better._**

**_M1: She is very young. Do you think we should have waited until she got older?_**

**_M2: Most Slytherin's would be exultant to receive this gift, but no, definitely not her._**

_Please I'm not trying to upset you. I just want to understand what happened. Can't you teach me?_

**_F: I guess we should teach her, but this will be much more fun to let her find out on her own._**

**_M1: Just follow your magical sense. It is leading you towards your-_**

**_M2: No! Let her find it on her own. It is better this way. The bond will be stronger. She needs to learn to trust us and herself._**

**_F: Agreed._**

**_M1: Fine, agreed._**

Petunia and Doug had stopped and looked back at Jamie, who was still standing outside of Grandpa Hugh's shop.

"Jamie honey, come on, let's finish up and head home." called Petunia.

Taking a deep breath Jamie slowly let it out and explained, "Mum, I just don't know how to explain this but I feel my magic calling me to the shop next door. I have to follow it. I don't know why but I have to. Please let me. Please come with me."

Doug looked at his Mum. He was tired and wanted to go home. He gave his Mum an incredulous look as he saw she was wavering. Hadn't she just said they couldn't buy anything more? _Why is she letting Jamie get away with this? It's not fair; this day has all been about Jamie. _"Mum?"

As Petunia leaned towards her daughter she softly queried, "Jamie is it your magic or the House Spirits telling you to do something?" Petunia was trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Just as softly Jamie replied, "Mum it's both. They gave me a gift and told me to follow my magic. I think it's leading me next door."

All three looked at the sign above the door to the next shop: Magical Menagerie. Doug couldn't believe it. It looked like Jamie was going to be allowed into a pet shop. _I bet she gets a pet, so much for no more buying stuff. Bet I don't get one. Yup, figures, here we go._

Doug followed his Mum and sister into the pet shop and became fascinated with all the variety of animals there; birds, cats, rats, even toads were available to be purchased. He watched Jamie slowly walk through to the back of the store, while his Mum followed her.

"Keep up Doug." called his Mum as she looked over her shoulder at him. Doug had become distracted by some puffy balls of yellow fur in a basket, he couldn't tell what they were, though the sign stated they were Puffskeins.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Doug grumbled as his shoulders slouched and he followed them down the aisle.

Jamie followed her magic to the far back corner of the store. Pushing aside the hanging curtain she saw a brightly lit area. There were glass rectangular containers, lined at the bottom with sand, looking rather like fish aquariums but much larger, lining the two walls. Then she suddenly heard a hissing voice speaking.

More nasties come to peer at us. If they poke at me I will strike them dead.

Another hissing voice chimed in, Do that and they will either kill you or remove your venom.

The glass containers contained a large variety of poisonous snakes. Petunia felt slightly faint and gasped at what happened next.

Jamie gazed at the snakes and commented, They're beautiful. I wonder which one is calling me?

A Speaker, we have a Speaker here. hissed one of the snakes.

Slowly most of the snakes lifted their heads and stared at Jamie. Tongues darted out and hissing filled the air as they commented to each other and vied for Jamie's attention.

Doug's eyes had grown larger and fear filled him as he heard Jamie hissing along with all the snakes. _No way, no way is she bringing a snake home. Mum won't go along with this, there's no way, right? _Doug looked at his Mum and shook his head. _What am I thinking, of course she will, it's about magic and Jamie. I wish I had magic too._ "Jamie, why are you hissing at the snakes?"

"I'm not, I'm talking with them. Wait, what? You hear me hissing and them hissing too?"

Petunia and Doug just nodded their heads.

_You gave me the gift to talk to snakes?_

**_F: Yes, aren't you so pleased?_**

**_M1: It's quite a noble gift to be given Parseltongue._**

**_M2: A Slytherin gift that I am not entirely sure we should have given you. You hardly deserve us unlocking this gift from your ancestors._**

**_F: How else would she be able to talk to her familiar if she didn't have this gift? Besides you're the one who was excited to share with her 'special things' at Hogwarts._**

**_M2: Only if she proves her Slytherin traits._**

**_M1: Those are not the only traits she will be showing. Besides it's all for whom she is becoming, not who she is now._**

_Excuse me what do you mean "familiar"?_

**_M2: Ha, ha you let that slip my dear!_**

**_F: I slyly allowed that to slip. She picked up on it, which proves she is intuitively able to discern important facts from boring chatter._**

**_M1: I don't know if I should be insulted or not. Anyway, a familiar is an animal that bonds with someone. The bond is usually emotional, mental and magical between the two. Just remember your familiar will have its own personality, desires and thoughts, though it will go with you anywhere you wish to go._**

**_M2: Yes, and it will protect you even if that leads to its own death. It will be your companion until death._**

**_F: Let your magic select your familiar. Hopefully it will be a magical snake. Do not let its venom sacks be removed, if necessary we will help you with this._**

_OK, here goes. Maybe I'll just close my eyes first, nope I think not. Am I actually "seeing" magic?_

**_M1: What did you expect when you "healed" your eyesight?_**

**_M2: Just get on with it already._**

Jamie slowly walked past the snakes pausing now and again to peer at one or two snakes. When she was at the last column of snakes she looked way up at a snake that was on the very top shelf. The snake had pushed its way out of the container, knocking off the lid. It was draped over the side and trying to slither down to her. My Lady. it hissed.

Jamie smiled and hissed, I am yours and you are mine. Reaching up Jamie helped the snake escape from confinement. It slithered around her body and ended up with its head peeking out from her hair near her ear, while Jamie giggled.

"Jamie I'm not so sure about this." Petunia was not only terrified but at her wits end with all the shocks she had gone through today.

"But Mum we've bonded, I can't leave my familiar. I promise he'll be good and won't hurt anyone. In fact, he'll actually protect me."

Sighing Petunia tried to think things through. "You promise we'll all be safe and you can control it?"

"Mum it's not like that. Yes, we will all be safe. He has his own personality, feelings and thoughts."

"Well, I was going to buy you a birthday present. I guess this will save me a trip. Ok but it has to feed its self, we can't afford an added expense to the household budget."

Doug shuddered, "It's not allowed in my room either."

Jamie beamed at the two of them, "Deal." She then walked out of the curtained off area, after hissing a polite farewell to the other snakes, towards the front of the shop where a clerk was just finishing a sale.

The purchase went fairly smoothly, except for the initial shock of the clerk seeing a six year old wanting to buy an especially venomous snake, until the clerk reached for the snake intending to remove its venom sacks. With a bit of help from the House Spirits quickly telling Jamie how to confound the clerk and her family, Jamie was able to leave the shop with the snakes' venom sacks intact. A new glass enclosure, with sand and care instructions, was to be delivered via owl tomorrow. Jamie didn't think the enclosure was going to be used much but it might come in handy sometime in the future. Her familiar hid itself within her garments.

Walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron they crossed the street after passing Knockturn Alley. Seeing the Ice Cream Parlour they all smiled but kept walking until they briefly paused in front of Magical Instruments to peer through the window at all of the curious instruments on display.

"I've been thinking." Petunia stated. "Everyone here seems to use Owl Post." The two children snickered at the word play. "I think it would be best if we also purchased an owl for the family. I don't think the upkeep would be expensive. Owls can hunt for their own food and just need a place to roost during the day. What do you think children?"

Jamie piped up, "I think it's a great idea. Doug should pick out the owl."

Doug looked startled for a moment and then began to smile. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea too. Can I really pick out the owl?"

"Yes, you certainly can Doug." Petunia was proudly smiling at both her children. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Doug had been getting a bit grumpy. Hopefully this would help stave off the jealousy she feared Doug was starting to feel. "We will all help with looking after the owl too."

They walked into the shop next door, which was called Eeylops Owl Emporium. Doug went to inspect the shop for "their owl" while Jamie followed him. Meanwhile Petunia headed for a shop clerk to understand exactly what was needed to look after an owl and to find out which type would best fit their needs.

Doug abruptly stopped in front of the most beautiful white owl Jamie had ever seen.

"It's this one Jamie, I know it is." Doug reverently spoke in a hushed voice.

Jamie had to agree and was glad Doug had picked it out, until she looked into its eyes and felt the connection. Jamie was confused; she already had a bonded familiar. How could she have another? Admittedly the bond felt somewhat different, not as strong and she couldn't speak to the owl, but they had definitely connected. What was she going to do? This was supposed to be Doug's owl not hers.

**_F: Don't worry about it. Just talk to it later and explain the situation. Tell her she needs to serve the family and she has more people to care for her. She'll listen and obey._**

**_M2: Besides, the snake has the stronger bond, as it should._**

**_M1: Your snake needs a name. Let Doug name the owl. Everyone's happy._**

_How come I never hear from the Potter House Spirits?_

**_F: Maybe because they are on a vacation? Or they are just a bunch of weak spirits pretending to be House Spirits. You have us, you don't need them._**

**_Potter House Spirit: If we could get a word in whilst all of you are talking we would have. As it is we have been fairly satisfied with the results so far._**

**_M2: Oh ho, sounds like someone is a right frigid old bas-_**

**_M1: Let's stop right there and remember we are being housed by a little girl and show some decorum._**

**_ F: Fine, but I still get girl time. I can't wait till she gets older and we'll have some real fun times._**

**_M2: Not all of us are girls you know. But fine, if you get girl time, I get Slytherin time. (heh, heh, heh)_**

**_PHS: Might I remind you all that we are here to help the girl and teach her the way of our houses, not for some revolting fun time._**

**_M1: And you thought I was the stuffed shirt._**

**_F: Please accept our heart-felt deepest apologies._**

**_M2: Speak for yourself witch._**

**_F: What? You thought I was serious?! Is sarcasm lost on you or do you think you are the only one to speak it?_**

**_M1: Why _****_do_****_ we have a female House Spirit? I mean there are three males, we could outvote her._**

**_M2: I can't believe you just said that. You are truly an idiot._**

**_PHS: Even I know you don't treat a Lady with disrespect or cast any slight upon her power over males. Just look at the females in the pureblood lines. Crazy or not they are powerful and you don't mess with powerful people unless you can win or kill them._**

**_F: Oh you. How sweet and truthful. I think we'll keep you around. Now hush everyone._**

Jamie felt just a little spaced out from all the conversations going on in her head. She couldn't decide if she wanted to yell at them to shut it or run around outside screaming that she had voices in her head. Neither option would help her in the short or long term.

Petunia came over with the shop clerk and they both approved of Doug's choice. After they had purchased the owl, a stand, some owl treats and received the care instructions they left the shop and continued towards the Leaky Cauldron. Doug had put the owl supplies and instructions into his bag and was carrying the cage the owl was in. The shop clerk has cast a feather-light charm on the cage and was sending the packaged shrunken stand by owl post.

Jamie had closed the shop door and paused briefly to glance at the Quidditch shop across the street, remembering the boy she had helped. _I wonder how the boy is doing. I forgot to heal the back of his head where the nasty boy elbowed him. Hopefully he didn't get a headache. Will I ever see him again? Hopefully I don't have to wait until Hogwarts._ After those thoughts Jamie turned and quickly caught up to her Mum and brother.

You must tell me of this boy later and do not worry over the owl familiar. For now I will sleep.

Crossing the street once again they arrived at the last shop on their left, before the Leaky Cauldron entrance, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. A bell tinkled as they opened the door and stepped into the cool interior of the potions shop. With a quiet word of don't touch anything, Petunia walked down the aisle and waited in line to speak to the shop clerk. She later found out the shop clerk was in fact the owner, Mr. Jiggers. There was no longer a Mr. Slug, but to change the name was a nightmare of paperwork that Mr. Jiggers decided to ignore for his own sanity's sake.

Jamie and Doug were fascinated by all the bottles, bins and barrels of items. There was every colour imaginable in dry, wet or granule. Everything had a label and most had instructions for use. At one point Doug stopped and looked at Jamie. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

Jamie shook her head. "If you are, I'm dreaming with you. I don't think we're dreaming, because I've already pinched myself and it hurt."

Doug replied, "Yeah, but it would hurt in a dream anyway 'cause you're expecting it to hurt."

With a sly smile Jamie continued. "How about I pinch you while you tell yourself it won't hurt?"

Doug shied away from Jamie when she suddenly leaned towards him with her fingers ready to pinch his side. "No, no that's fine. I believe we are not dreaming."

Jamie leaned back and put her arm back down as they both smiled at each other and continued examining the potions and ingredients in the shop.

Petunia had finally reached the front of the cue and proceeded to ask for a few bottles of the Stomach Settling Potion. Since there were no other customers in line, Petunia proceeded to ask Mr. Jiggers about making potions, buying ingredients in bulk and possibly selling them to apothecaries. Since Mr. Jiggers had been in business for over seventy years, he was vastly knowledgeable and pleased to share with Petunia. He recommended certain books, cauldrons, stir sticks, burners, vials, bottles and potion magazines if she was truly interested on entering the potion making business. Petunia was rapidly writing it all down, not wanting to forget anything she was told.

Mr. Jiggers paused and looked thoughtful, and then continued on. "Just remember you have to have your potions certified by a Potion Master and set up your business with the Ministry. Each cauldron of potion must have a vial sent to the Potion Master. If he won't authenticate it you can't sell it; well, unless you sell it on the black market but that's not very safe to do. Knockturn Alley is very dangerous, even in the middle of the day. Professor Snape at Hogwarts is England's top Potion Master, but he is very particular to please. He is the best and closest Potion Master around but I'd say you might be better off trying further afield."

Once the potions were purchased and packaged for safety, Mr. Jiggers placed an order form into the small box. Petunia thought this was a smart idea and enquired if other shops also had order forms. Mr. Jiggers assured her most other shops did and that she could owl the stores for the forms. Gathering Doug and Jamie, they left the shop and proceeded to follow another person through the brick wall into the Leaky Cauldron.

With a smile and wave to Tom, the family of three went up the stairs to the washrooms to change back into their "muggle" clothing and shoes. Once that was done they walked outside and proceeded to the nearest bus stop to finally go back home.

Once at home Petunia had the children wash up to help prepare a supper of chicken soup, salad, bread, butter and peaches. After the table had been set and the soup simmered on the range, the family put away all they had brought home.

It was decided that the "magic" books would be "hidden" in Jamie's wardrobe since Sally was a frequent guest in their home. Not that Sally was a snoop but it was best to keep magic a secret. All "magic" clothing, boots, and bags went into the back of the owner's wardrobe and Petunia's potions would stay hidden in the drawer of her bedside table.

Jamie's desk, which was in her room, hid the parchment, quills and practice books within its many drawers. Petunia only allowed Jamie to keep the quill sharpening knife after a promise that Jamie could only use it when Petunia was in the room and that otherwise it was in its protective case within the desk drawer.

Doug was given permission to keep the owl in his room and, after placing the cage on his desk, opened the cage and his window for the owl to inspect its new home and outside environment. With a huge smile on his face, Doug set up the cage with water and told the owl how beautiful it was and how fortunate he was to have care of it. He was especially thankful for the mess removal charm on the bottom of the cage. Changing excrement covered newspaper was not his idea of fun, nor was the smell involved with same chore. Petunia pointed out to the owl and the children that the owl would have to fend for itself for food, although they would give her treats, when deserved.

Jamie went back into her room to talk with her snake about where it would like its bed and if it would like to explore its new home too. The snake proceeded to tell Jamie it would stay where it was dark and warm, most likely in Jamie's bed at night and on her person during the day unless it was hunting for food. Jamie was a bit concerned over the safety of her snake until it replied it would mostly hunt at night. At that point, Jamie and Doug were called to their Mum's room.

Petunia carefully placed the copied letters from Lily and the ancestry ritual parchment within her fire-proof safe under her bed, while Doug and Jamie watched. "I'm letting you both know where the key is and where I keep the safe just in case I ever need either of you to get these papers. There are other important papers and documents inside so do not ever remove them unless I give you permission. Agreed?" Both Doug and Jamie nodded their heads and agreed verbally.

With their tasks completed, they walked down to the kitchen to have their supper. What followed was an enjoyable family meal seasoned with many "did you see..." and "do you think they would have…" questions. This in turn caused them all to anticipate their next trip with smiling faces and joyous hearts. They all decided one of the first stops back in Diagon Alley on their next visit, was to be at the Trunk Shop to see Grandpa Hugh. After supper and washing up was finished, Petunia sent the children off to bed for an early night. Doug and Jamie started to complain just a bit, when they interrupted themselves by yawning. Petunia only had to arch one eyebrow at them before they merely looked down sheepishly and change their words to say, "Yes Mum."

Jamie had finished getting ready for bed and was now tucked in when her Mum came into her bedroom to say goodnight.

Petunia carefully looked around for the snake before spying it curled up on Jamie's right side. Sitting down on Jamie's left side Petunia took a breath and spoke to Jamie. "Honey, we need to have a discussion about what happened today when you left the bookshop. I know that you are sorry. I'm not angry at you but I am concerned. You know about our safety rules and you broke my trust in you today. Is there anything you have to say before I tell you your punishment?"

Jamie looked down, then back up at her Mum while she chewed on her bottom lip. With a few tears in her eyes Jamie whispered, "I'm really sorry Mum. I was wrong to leave without permission. I also talked to a stranger and walked with one back to you. Will you ever trust me again?" At this point Jamie had a few tears running down her cheeks.

Hugging her daughter and slowly rocking back and forth, Petunia spoke. "I will always love you Jamie, no matter what. Trust is earned and I have faith that you will earn mine again with time and obedience. Rules are set for your safety because I love you and want to see you grow into a wonderful young woman." Drawing away from Jamie, Petunia looked into Jamie's eyes and continued, "Your punishment is two days house bound and extra chores. Also we will not be going back to Diagon Alley until after your next meeting at Gringotts. Also know that when rules are broken it is not just the rule breaker that gets punished but that punishment has far reaching effects on others." Petunia paused. "Do Doug and I want to go back to Diagon Alley?" Jamie nodded her head. "Can I go or do anything else but stay in the house with you while you are house bound?" Jamie thought for a moment and shook her head. "See neither Doug nor I broke the rules but we are affected by your disobedience. Is this fair?" Jamie now could not even look at her Mum and silently cried as she shook her head. Petunia lifted Jamie's head and made her look directly into her eyes. "Right, it's not fair, but I will follow through on this punishment so that you learn your lesson. I am glad that you told me the truth right away in the shop otherwise you would have been house bound for a week." Petunia carefully wiped Jamie's face of the tears, kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Mum I love you so much. I'm happy you love me too. Goodnight." Jamie scooted under the covers and lay down.

Stroking her daughter's hair Petunia whispered goodnight and I love you a final time and then walked out of the room, into the hallway and then stopped. Taking a deep breath in and then letting it out slowly, Petunia then continued into Doug's room. Doug was also tucked into bed waiting for his Mum's goodnight.

Sitting on the bed beside Doug, Petunia reached out her hand and stroked his hair. "Honey, I'm a bit concerned about your feelings today. A lot of things happened today, especially to your sister. We also did quite a bit of shopping, even pets too. I noticed you got a bit grumpy about Jamie getting a pet after I had said no more buying. What was going through your mind?"

Doug looked at his Mum then the owl and back again at his Mum. With a sigh and slumped shoulders Doug began to talk. "I was upset with Jamie getting a pet and us going to Grandpa Hugh's shop when she had disobeyed. But I got stuff there too and I just…it didn't seem right for her to get more when she had done wrong. She's getting all this gold and stuff and magic and well, I haven't and I even have to share you too. It's not fair Mum. Then I get upset for being like this 'cause I got presents too and a pet." Doug groaned. "I am just upset and I don't want to be."

Reaching for her son and holding him close; Petunia quietly comforted him by rubbing his back. "Oh Doug I really do understand. I felt exactly like that when it happened to my sister, Lily. I chose her to be my sister and these strange things began to happen to her. Then she made a friend from the next street over across the park. I felt so different from them and I felt very jealous of the boy. I got angry at them both and tried to keep Lily away from him. I was scared of magic and what it could do, it seemed so wild. Then my sister got her letter from Hogwarts. It was another thing to take my sister away from me. I even wrote to them asking if I could go too." By this time Doug's eyes were widened in surprise at what had happened to his Mum. "They wrote back that I couldn't go as I was a muggle. That letter turned my frustration and fear into anger and resentment. My sister was so happy to go and I was scared of losing her further. I called her and her friend mean names. I was so cruel to them both and it caused a huge riff between us. One that was only resolved today with my sister's letter. Doug you need to talk to me about how you are feeling about what's happening with Jamie. I don't want to see history repeat itself between you and Jamie."

Doug had cried a few tears while his Mum spoke. Now he felt even more drained emotionally. "Mum, I will talk to you and try not to be upset about this stuff with Jamie. It's just hard."

Petunia ruffled Doug's short blonde hair and smiled at him. "I know you will do your best sweetie. I'll always be here for you. Would you like to go with Jamie for some of her lessons, if it's appropriate of course?"

"Yeah, doing things with Jamie will be fun I think." With a cheeky grin Doug continued, "Maybe we can teach you how Lords and Ladies do things. Or maybe do a prank or two."

With a mock scowl at her son, Petunia replied, "Oh really, you think so do you?" suddenly Petunia started to tickle Doug but stopped after a minute.

Doug stopped giggling and with a huge smile on his face confessed, "I really like the owl Mum. I know it's not just mine but thanks for getting it."

Petunia stroked Doug's face and whispered goodnight and I love you, which Doug copied back to her. With that Petunia left Doug's room, checked the house was secure and slowly got herself ready for bed.

Sitting down on her bed, she turned off the lamp beside her bed and scooted under the covers. Laying down she looked at the other side of her bed. Her hand reached out to the empty space, gave a caress or two and with a sigh her hand curled into a fist as she drew it back to her body. _Sometimes it's just so hard to be alone raising children. Not that I miss Vernon but that I miss sharing the burden of life's decisions. The feeling of being alone feels so overwhelming at times, especially at night. Second guessing my decisions are a bad idea. It would just be nice to lean on someone else for a bit. Oh and I will have to pay Jamie back for the pets and clothing. _With a final sigh Petunia closed her eyes and a smile began to grow across her face. _My sister forgave me! I have peace finally in my life. I can't wait to go back to Diagon Alley and look up books about potions. Looks like magical potions may be our home business after all. I have to remember to ask the Goblins about testing Doug and I to see if we have any magic…_With that Petunia fell into a deep, well deserved sleep. 

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Earlier that day, while Jamie had closed the door to the Trunk Shop on her first visit and just missed being seen and seeing the boy she had healed. Draco and his Father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, entered the shop of Twilfitt & Tattings, which was beside Ollivander's Wand Shop. Lady Narcissa Malfoy looked towards the door with concealed curiosity when the patrons and owner let out gasps and then the very air seemed to grow still with a stunned silence. Narcissa's back straightened and her eyes betrayed her shock at seeing her husband beside her son, who had a bloody hand covering his face.

Swiftly walking towards her husband and son, Narcissa's eyebrow arched in silent enquiry. Lucius drawled, "A silly red-haired six year old boy attempted to start a brawl outside the Quiddich shop to obtain his brothers' sweets. He was unconcerned for the other boys about who couldn't see him and hurt Draco. Neither he nor his screeching Mother offered their apologies or help and just walked away, though the twin older brothers did at least apologize for the hurt Draco received." Sure that his goal had been achieved and those in the room would enact proper punishment to those deserving, he continued, "Let's go home."

With a final quick word of instruction regarding her shopping, Narcissa left the shop as Lucius held the door open for her. They quickly walked to the apparition point on the other side of Ollivander's, with Draco between them, leaving behind society's elite and the shop owner gossiping about what had just happened. They knew exactly who it was with those worded clues of "screeching Mother" and "red-haired" and "twins". Soon it would flow through the magical world in London that Mrs. Molly Weasley was the worst sort of mother with a nasty rude spoilt little boy. Lucius had achieved his aim of embarrassing them for their conduct towards his son, while sparing the twins as much as possible. It did not pay to annoy or be rude to any Malfoy, society would see to it.

Narcissa was quite concerned over her son and was barely restraining herself to a quick walk to the apparition point. Once they were within their house, Lucius reassured Narcissa that Draco wasn't badly hurt at all, that he had no cuts on his face or hand. With a wave of his wand Lucius removed the blood from Draco's hand and face.

"Thank you, Father. Would you please remove the blood from this handkerchief as well, but I do want to keep it. It's from the girl who helped me." Draco requested.

"Certainly son, hold it steady." With another wave of his wand Lucius silently removed the blood from the handkerchief. Watching his son carefully inspect, then fold the handkerchief and place it into his pocket, Lucius raised his eyes to his wife to share a certain look of surprise over their sons' actions. "Are you hurt anywhere son?"

Draco let out a silent sigh and replied, "Yes Sir, the back of my head."

Narcissa carefully carded her hand through her son's hair and immediately felt the bump. Lucius careful felt the bump as well while Narcissa spoke to her son. "Dragon, It hasn't bled and you will be taking a pain reliever potion as I'm sure it is painful." Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug. "Don't worry you will be healed in no time." Then she paused, inspected his face and spoke again. "I don't see any cut on your face at all."

"But it hurt really bad and was bleeding a lot. Oh!..." Draco looked puzzled for a moment and then started to slowly smile. "It was the girl that helped me." Draco's smile turned into a frown when he realized he had not obeyed the girls whispered, don't tell.

"Let's go into the Family Room for tea and discuss what happened there." Narcissa spoke with a soft, cultured tone but also one that meant compliance was not optional. Lucius and Draco followed her.

Once everyone was settled, Draco had taken his potion and tea had been poured, Narcissa merely arched her eyebrow at Draco to begin his story.

Draco, although now reluctant to speak, spoke of all that had happened on the street. Finally ending with, "I didn't know what she had done exactly, just that it didn't hurt anymore but felt kind of warm. She told me not to tell and I just did." Draco was looking sternly at his parents, "Promise you won't tell anyone please. It's the least I can do after she cared for and healed me."

Sharing another look, Lucius and Narcissa agreed they would tell no one about how Draco had been miraculously healed.

Narrowing his eyes Draco snootily enquired. "Father, what is the last name of that Ron boy? I will get my own revenge for his rude assault upon me."

"Draco while I admit your right for revenge, I have already taken care of it with what I said within the shop." Lucius looked intently at his son's face. "Malfoys do not need to sully their hands with vengeance when truthful words are spoken and others are readily able to tell of the offense received and enact punishment for us. Subtlety uses your power to ensure maximum punishment." Draco looked a bit puzzled. "Those women will gossip to others, who in turn will gossip to others and so forth until it reaches the ears of Mr. Weasley who will be embarrassed by his family's conduct in public. If his boss questions him, which is entirely likely, it could cause him to be seen as too easy going and unable to control his family. No boss would likely put such a person in charge of important tasks. Mrs. Weasley will be shunned by higher society, though there is not any difference there, but she will be ridiculed, possibly shunned, by her own society. The twins will receive positive attention for their own actions. Most will feel pity for their unavoidable circumstances of birth and will be willing to lend a hand or at the least an eye to watch their progress. You have nothing else to gain by crying for your vengeance. In fact you have much to lose if you attempt it. Rising above it, you will be seen as worthy of praise for your restraint. People will also be watching you to see your progress. If you chose not to rise above it, you will be seen as petty and a spoilt brat, unworthy to be acknowledged, which would be used to discredit myself and your Mother. Use this wisdom Draco and live up to the name of Malfoy. Think before you act. There are many ways to achieve your goals in this life."

"I will think on this Father and thank you for your words." Draco paused and then continued in a puzzled tone. "Father how did you know what happened to me? I didn't tell you until we got home."

Lucius tried to hide his smirk, "No you didn't tell me, but your brain was shouting very loud about what had just happened. It was easy enough to determine what happened to you. My apologies if I have offended you."

Draco sighed, "I accept. Father I think I need to learn to hide my thoughts. I don't mind if you or Mother hear them but I don't like others to."

Nodding his head, Lucius commented, "I agree, it is time to start learning Occlumency, which will hide your thoughts from people trying to enter your mind using Legilimency. We will start the beginning of next week."

Narcissa spoke, "Draco do you know the girl or her name that helped you? Had you ever seen her before?"

Shaking his head Draco replied, "No Mother, I have never seen her before. Nor do I know her name. I wish I had said thank you to her. It just happened so fast and then she was gone. I wish I had a picture of her." Draco sighed.

Sharing another look, Narcissa gave a brief nod to Lucius. "That may be possible my dear. If you think of the girl, remembering what she looked like and what she did, your Father will copy that memory. He will then place it within a pensieve and watch that memory. Taking a picture will be easy at that point and he will give you that picture."

Draco thought hard about it. "I won't be missing the memory of what happened or of her will I? I don't ever want to forget."

"Rest assured Draco, we are only copying the memory not removing it. Although that can be done, we will not do that to you." Lucius reassured his son.

"Alright Father, please copy my memory." Draco was still a bit apprehensive but trusted his Father and Mother. He also desired to have a photo he could look at.

Lucius copied his son's memory storing it within a vial Narcissa summoned to her. Sending Draco off to rest and play quietly in his room, they entered Lucius's study and poured the vial of memory into the pensieve. Lucius summoned a wizards' camera and with a final look at each other they clasped hands and entered the memory.

When they emerged from the memory, Narcissa was furious beyond words of what had happened to their son and yet both were deeply grateful to the young girl. They knew Draco would have been scarred for life without the intervention of the little girl. They also would keep a copy of her photo and if possible try to find out who she was, so they could express their appreciation. Then they remembered their promise to Draco of not telling. While they were sure they could easily find her or hire someone to do so, they assumed there was no need as they would meet her through society soon enough. After all she was easily recognizable with that black hair and those brilliant green eyes, and she must be in society given her manner of dress and gentle manners. Perhaps she had recently returned from abroad. What intrigued them both were Draco's obvious infatuation and her healing abilities. Lucius wanted to discuss this with his friend, Severus Snape, but was bound by his promise.

That evening Draco received his photo which he placed on his bedside table. He watched the photo for quite awhile, examining her gentle smile spread slowly upon her face. He noticed she had a dimple in each cheek when her smile reached its brightest. He wished he knew her name. After a goodnight from his parents, he fell asleep to dream of green eyes and her hand upon his face, giving him comfort and peace.


	7. Chapter 7 - Names, Trust and Retribution

**Disclaimer: No money received; HP never will be mine.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; a little pain, a little blood, a few broken bones, a hint of ritual suicide - non explicit, a bit of sweat and a lot of tears, laughter and love.**

****Please note****_ poll_**** on homepage at the top. I've never done this before, hopefully it works. I'm asking for your opinion regarding Hermione's role in this story. Every vote is appreciated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to roos1414.**

Chapter Seven – Names, Trust and Retribution

The next day brought a few owls to the house, what with the delivery of an owl stand, snake enclosure and the robes they had ordered. Petunia had also decided to request the order form and catalogue, if available, from the book store. She also wanted to request subscriptions to potion magazines and wizarding newspapers. She settled for the recommended potion magazine by Mr. Jiggers, The Practical Potioneer, and the Daily Prophet newspaper. She decided to pay as she received the papers and if she decided they were helpful to pay for a yearly subscription.

She had awoken this morning with a deep desire to get started on her new business. She also desperately wanted to visit the Goblins to determine if Doug or she had any magic sufficient to, at the least, create potions. This she could not do as Jamie was being punished.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Petunia set about writing her lists of things that needed to be accomplished to have her business running. Frowning she glanced about, and realized she wasn't sure where to actual place a potions lab. It couldn't be the kitchen or anywhere easily accessible to her muggle friend, Sally. Not only did she need a well ventilated room, with sinks, vials, bottles and labels, she also needed a safe storage area for the ingredients and a preparation area. _I'm stumped before I even get started._ Petunia walked to the bottom of the stairs and called Jamie to come downstairs, as she needed her help.

After they were both seated at the table, Doug was out that morning playing football, Petunia proceeded to discuss what she was stumped upon with Jamie, and ending with saying that two heads were better than one for brainstorming ideas. After discussing and discarding many ideas they finally decided to discuss it with the Goblins. Jamie's brightest idea was having the potions lab in her trunk, while Petunia argued if they could expand a trunk that big why not a house. They did agree they needed to learn more about the wizarding world and went upstairs to select and read their "magic" books.

At one point Jamie ran into Petunia's bedroom, needing to share about a mode of transportation called a "floo", which was travel by floo powder and a fire in the fireplace. All they needed to do was get a connection hooked up to the floo network and the world was open to them. It would be an especially easy way to travel to Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron, instead of taking the bus. The tricky part would be coming up with a unique name for their particular floo. They decided to wait for Doug to return before they discussed it further, as they wanted to decide as a family.

Jamie had also read about apparition, and although she was confident she could do it, she didn't want her Mum to worry about it. There were warnings about splinching oneself if not carefully focused and determined to reach the desired destination.

As Jamie left her Mum's room she entered Doug's figuring this would be the best time to talk to the owl, since Doug would not overhear her conversation and possibly become jealous of their bond. Quietly walking forward, she stopped in front of the cage and examined the owl. It looked like the owl was sleeping and Jamie was hesitant to wake it. The owl removed its head from under its wing and blinked as it stared at Jamie. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed to explain to you why you are staying with my brother and not me. See I know you are connected to me, but I think you are with him too. I already have another familiar and I don't want Doug to get upset with me having magic and two familiars. We really need you to be our family's familiar not just mine, okay?"

The owl tilted its head and then bobbed its head and gave a soft hoot. Jamie smiled and continued speaking as she began to stroke the owl thru the cage bars. "We will all take care of you too. You're special because we need you so much. I just learned about the magical world and it's nice to have a part of it here too. I better go now, Doug will be home soon."

The owl watched Jamie until she left the room and then tucked its head back under its wing to continue its rest.

Jamie popped her head into her Mum's room and stated, "Mum I'm just going to read the instructions and try the quills now."

Petunia looked up from her reading. "Go ahead but come get me if you are going to use the quill knife."

"Yes Mum."

Jamie read about how to sharpen the quill nib properly and hold the quill at the correct angle to the parchment. She was fascinated to watch the examples being drawn in the instruction booklet for each letter of the upper and lower case alphabet. It was like having a mini television in her book! After watching the sharpening example a few times and practicing without her knife, she pleaded with her Mum to allow her to sharpening the nib so she could practice her letter writing in the practice notebook.

Petunia agreed and carefully watched Jamie sharpen the nib while she bit her lip and tried not to take over. She couldn't help being a bit anxious, although this was hardly fair as she allowed Doug and Jamie to use knives during meal preparation. Thinking back on it now, she was always watching them carefully and anxiously at those times too. She was impressed with how easy Jamie made it look. She was also happy that Jamie was not complaining about being stuck inside the house but was wisely using this time to learn and practice the necessary skills she would need in the wizarding world.

"Jamie, I think I can trust you to handle your quill knife responsibly. You may use your knife as you need it without calling me, okay?"

Jamie carefully put down the quill and looked up at her Mum with a brilliant smile. "Really, Mum? You trust me already?"

Petunia gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Yes, I do brat. You have been very trustworthy with my instructions so far today. You are making it very difficult not to trust you." Petunia gently teased Jamie.

Still smiling Jamie responded, "Love you Mum."

After a hug Petunia left and continued her own study.

While Jamie continued her writing practice she talked with her snake about the boy from yesterday and all that had happened on that very long busy day. When her hand started to ache she cleaned up her desk and put everything away. She washed her hands and was feeling a bit tired so she lay down on her bed. Her snake left her body and curled up against her. Jamie started to stroke her snake and for the first time carefully examined it.

He was a truly beautiful snake, with dark grey scales on the upper part and a pale almost beige underbelly. The scales were iridescent when the sunlight struck them. Its human looking eyes changed colour, depending on the angle they were looked at, how near or far away it was and how much light struck its eyes. _I always thought snakes had different looking eyes, not human looking eyes, strange. _Jamie could see magic swirling around the snake. Are you magical?

The snake was returning Jamie's gaze and also studying her at the same time. I was not until I became your familiar. Now I am. Though I am not yet sure what I can do.

Still stroking the snake lightly Jamie continued their discussion. What species are you? Do you already have a name?

The snake was enjoying the attention and partially closed its eyes. I am a Black Mamba. My species are also known as The Shadow of Death and our bite is known as The Kiss of Death.

Wow, really? So do you want me to call you Shadow or something like that? Jamie asked.

The snake was silent for a moment and then replied. No, I want a name just for me.

Jamie rested her head on her pillow but continued to stroke the thin snake. I will do my best to find you a good name. Can you poison someone if you attack them?

Putting its head down onto the bed the snake answered. If we are threatened, I will attack repeatedly. My venom can kill within fifteen minutes depending upon if I strike a vein or not.

Jamie let out a yawn. That's cool, so you'd protect us both, good. You are small like me, will you grow like I will too?

The snake slithered closer to Jamie and curled up against her side. I am very young still and only two feet right now but I will grow very long. When I am older I will be able to move very fast too.

Jamie's eyes slowly drifted closed. Huh, that's really cool… Jamie's voice trailed off into a mumble. Eventually her fingers stopped stroking the snake and were just resting on its body as they fell into a deep sleep.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie spent the remainder of the day, and the next studying and practicing. She did get a little frustrated with the House Spirits commentary on the correct style of writing. It appeared there were several types of scripts taught depending upon the century each Spirit had lived. Finally Jamie pointed out that she lived in the current time and wanted to follow the script from the book. They all agreed it would be fine until she had a tutor and could learn properly, for now it was constant practice holding a quill and properly inking it so it did not leave splotches all over the parchment. Jamie made sure she thanked the Spirits for their suggestions, as they did make it easier to learn the skill.

She had been puzzling over some things the books had mentioned and had asked the Spirits for their input. Happily they could explain it in further detail until she understood. From that point on she asked that they would continue to freely comment on what she was reading as they had knowledge the books were lacking, although this made her reading take a lot longer to complete. She felt it was worth it, even though she could do without the long debates. Jamie found she was becoming used to their presence and now looked forward to listening to them and asking questions.

Petunia had decided to get a yearly subscription of the Daily Prophet as it was easier to pay that way then to daily find a knut to place into the owls pouch.

After a fun evening of imaging what to call their floo, with many hilarious and ridiculous names being mentioned, they decided on 'Hearts' Home', if it was available. Otherwise it would be called 'Evangeline' though they couldn't remember whose bright idea that was.

Petunia decided they would try to make one trip to the Ministry of Magic to arrange for a floo and to register a potions business. They each started to say names for their company. Doug, deciding to be absurd, yelled out "Marvelous Magical Potions." Both Mum and daughter looked at each other and said in unison "MMP" then they smiled and nodded. Doug protested that he was only joking but the girls outvoted him and refused to discuss any other name. Doug pouted a bit then smiled and boasted that he was great at naming things. This led to an all out tickle war while running throughout the house shrieking. They all ended up in the living room with tears on their faces as they sprawled on the floor gasping for air and still emitting small chuckles.

Privately Petunia was a bit worried about making potions that would be acceptable by a Potion Master and sellable to apothecaries. On the other hand, Jamie was excited and couldn't wait to write to Potion Master Snape at Hogwarts. She was hoping to create a dialogue with him and eventually meet so that she could give him her Mother's letter and learn about their school years.

It was decided that they would all attend Diagon Alley, after Jamie had her second meeting with the Goblins, to purchase potion making and ingredient preparation books. Once they had the basics covered and understood a bit better what they were getting into, then they would purchase the necessary equipment and ingredients in bulk. Petunia grabbed a few cooking books from the shelf and decided the family needed to learn what they could about dicing, slicing and crushing from the information readily available at home. They also learned the differences and temperatures between simmering, boiling, roiling boil and poaching. Although Doug wasn't really that interested he still participated as it was a family business and they all needed to pitch in to make it viable.

On the third day after their trip to Diagon Alley, the family went to the local library as the children needed to find different and meaningful names for the new familiars. They had tried all the names they knew already, and had only annoyed the animals enough that they turned away from the children upon seeing them enter the rooms. Petunia gently told the children that picking a name had to mean something special to each animal. She explained how she had named Douglas and Jamie, even to giving them special middle names. This advice was very helpful to both of the children.

Douglas decided he would take out some female baby name books specializing in a variety of different countries. Jamie copied any name that she could find that had the meaning "Shadow of Death". She discovered she would also need to look at other languages as she couldn't find many English names that seemed to fit.

Jamie also needed to think over where to move her scar on her body and research designs of tattoos to disguise it. She was thinking of flowers as both her Mums were named after flowers but she didn't want to pick just one as it didn't feel right to exclude one over the other. They both had saved her life and she wanted to reflect that in her tattoo. Then she was thinking that the tattoo should be something about her as well as her familiars. By this time she was very confused.

Walking over to her Mum, Jamie sat at the library table in the hard plastic chair at her Mum's left side, "Mum, can I talk to you?"

Looking up Petunia laid her book down, smiled and nodded at her daughter to continue.

Leaning close Jamie whispered, "I don't know how to pick a tattoo. I want to pick flowers because of you and Mother but I also want the familiars because they are important too. Oh, and I want Doug 'cause we're family…but that's a lot to put together and what would I use for Doug and what about me…oh I don't know what to do." A huff escaped the disgruntled little girl, who scowled, crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair.

Petunia tried to conceal her twitching lips by resting her left elbow on the table and placing her fisted hand against her lips as she leaned towards her daughter. Taking a breath and clearing her throat to stop her amusement, she placed her hand back down on the table and motioned her daughter to come close.

Speaking quietly Petunia queried her daughter, "Do you really need all of us represented? How about one symbol to represent the Evans and one for the Potters? What about the Peverells and the others?" Thinking hard Petunia continued softly, "See how it can be too much? By trying to include everyone individually it becomes confusing. Let's just think about it in the big picture. What are the two worlds you represent?"

With a frown Jamie looked at her Mum's arm and reaching out with her finger she started to connect the freckles on it. "Well, magic and not magic."

"Right, so don't make is so complicated. One symbol can represent a few special meanings. Also your scar can be turned so that it's not in the same position, I would think. Looking at the styles of clothes in this world you don't have much hope of covering up the tattoo unless you place it on your private areas." Looking stern Petunia warned, "Which you will not do young lady."

Then Petunia continued in a softer voice, "I think your upper back would be best as the clothes in the magical world cover up your body quite a bit, so no worries there. If you really want to represent your Mother and I, you could use a different flower altogether. Say a blending of the two which creates who you are. If you think about it, this is also true of the two worlds you are a part of. If one symbol is not enough to disguise your scar, you could use two. Maybe your scar could be smaller. Remember Jamie, anything is possible with magic." Petunia ended with a smile and a wink.

Jamie felt better after talking with her Mum. They looked through a few books together until Jamie felt she had a better idea of what she would like. Her Mum did explain that it was permanent and that she would need to approve the final choice.

Each of the Evans were thankful for their "magic" bags as they had taken quite a few books on loan from the library, some were quite heavy too. They had carefully ducked round the library towards a park with a bench to put away their books, while keeping an eye out for people who might be paying attention to them. It felt a little like they had just stolen the books and each of them gave a little nervous twitch. Petunia kept saying that they had done nothing wrong they were just keeping magic out of sight; Doug was looking around suspiciously of everyone; Jamie was huffing at Doug and punched his arm which irritated her Mum. Needless to say, they were a bit cranky on the walk home. It didn't last long though as Petunia distracted them by questioning the children on what names they had found.

After lunch and cleanup, Petunia insisted everyone go to their rooms for a quiet time, stating she was getting a headache and needed to rest.

The children each went to their respective rooms to discuss names with their familiars. Doug and the owl agreed on Hedwig, meaning battle and fight. Hedwig was very pleased with the name since many noblewomen were so named through the ages. Jamie and the snake decided on 'Shisou', which in Japanese Kanji means 'Shadow of Death'.

This also gave Jamie an idea to hide her scar in plain sight within the tattoo. Replacing the naming books with flower books and getting out paper and a pencil, Jamie started to draw her tattoo. After some frustration including broken pencil tips, a fair amount of erasing which included a few torn and crumpled up pieces of paper thrown onto the floor, Jamie finally had a coloured tattoo to show her Mum for approval. The House Spirits had given a few pointers and comments, though the most curious one was from M2 of "How appropriate". None would speak to explain the meaning of that comment no matter how much Jamie demanded to know the meaning. They did however give their approval of the tattoo, after they insisted Jamie use the quill for drawing instead of pencil or pen, though they did allow her to use coloured pencils to fill in the flowers.

By this time Petunia and Doug were downstairs getting supper started. Jamie quickly descended the stairs and carefully placed her drawing on the living room table to show later. She then went into the kitchen to help and, along with Doug, proceeded to reveal the familiars' names. They each had a difficult time saying Shisou and after awhile Shisou was a bit annoyed with them all and went back upstairs to get away from the insulting family who cannot say my name properly. They did feel a bit bad about it and practiced during supper until they could say the name correctly. Jamie just hoped she was actually teaching it correctly to the others.

After their meal and the kitchen tidy, they then went into the living room to look at Jamie's tattoo drawing. Doug thought it was wicked, while Petunia was a bit perturbed over the meaning of the scar design. Jamie had done an excellent job drawing, although she admitted to freehand copying various parts of the design. Once Jamie had explained her reasoning behind each part of the design in detail, Petunia grudgingly gave her consent. Petunia eventually realized the design could not be cutesy or girly as Jamie would have this tattoo on her body for the rest of her life.

Jamie wanted to go back to the library the next day to return some of the library books, while Doug wanted a day at home. They compromised and agreed to go the day after tomorrow if Doug would play with Jamie in the back yard for a couple of hours in the afternoon.

That night they played a few board and card games and then went off to bed after letting the familiars out for the night. All of them had wished Shisou a goodnight while being careful to say his name correctly, which he was very pleased about. Jamie was happy he was appeased and leaving in a good mood. She had an irrational fear he would leave angry and never come back. The House Spirits took the time to explain to her the relationship between a familiar and its master/mistress, which did much to soothe her fear.

Bright and early the following day many owls arrived at their house; the Daily Prophet, the current monthly Practical Potioneer magazine, the Flourish & Blotts order form and catalogue, and the appointment with Gringotts (including the portkey with instructions). Needless to say Jamie was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement and Petunia had a hard time getting her to calm down.

Finally in exasperation Petunia declared, "Jamie go outside right this minute and skip rope until you are calm enough to read the letter so we can discuss this!"

Jamie was still very twitchy and started whining, "But Mum…"

Petunia had her arms crossed and now was tapping her foot. With a stern glare and pointing to the kitchen door leading to the back yard, she continued, "Outside or upstairs until lunchtime, your choice!"

With hunched shoulders and pouting, Jamie glared at her Mum and muttered, "Fine" as she stomped out the door.

Petunia collapsed onto the kitchen chair and rested her head down onto her folded arms which were on top of the table. "Doug, please get me a potion from my bedside table." Petunia whispered while her eyes were pinched tightly closed with pain.

Without answering Doug ran to get the Stomach Relief potion for his Mum while trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew she was getting a migraine and he didn't want her to have a full blown attack. _This is my day of rest at home and Jamie is ruining it. Why is she being such a brat and causing Mum to be in pain? She needs a good scolding._ Doug had reached his Mum's room and grabbed a potion, noticing that there was only one bottle left. _How many did Mum buy? Has she really been using it a lot? _By this time Doug had made his way back downstairs and whispered, "Here Mum, just lean back. I got it, just open your mouth. Do you need anything else, if not I'll just leave you alone to feel better. Love you Mum."

Petunia slumped back onto her arms again as Doug slipped his shoes on and went out the back door.

Doug looked around the back yard and saw his sister holding the folded jump rope in one hand while she viciously whipped it at the tree.

Clenching his fists Doug walked over to her with angry eyes and yet in a calm cold voice he addressed her, "Mum has a migraine because of you. It's my day to relax at home and you are causing so much trouble first thing. I'm so angry I could hit you."

When Jamie had heard her brother walking towards her, she had flown around with a nasty retort on her lips, but as Doug spoke she felt ashamed of herself. By the time Doug finished speaking, Jamie was starting to cry. Doug gave a huge sigh and reached for his sister to hug away her tears.

Jamie dropped the skipping rope and clung to Doug. "I'm sorry. I was so happy. I didn't think about you or Mum. Please forgive me? Is Mum okay?" she eased back a bit and wiped her eyes and nose on her shirt sleeves.

"Eeeww…that's gross. Yeah, I gave Mum the potion but she's still in the kitchen resting."

Jamie continued to sniffle a few times, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Still looking down Jamie whispered in a scared little voice, "Do you still want to hit me?"

"Yeah" Doug replied. Making a fist with his right hand he lifted it up towards Jamie and gently bumped her jaw. "Okay all done. I feel better now."

Jamie looked up at Doug in shock and then began to giggle. Soon the two of them gave each other another hug and then proceeded to quietly take turns with the skipping rope.

With a smirk Jamie said to Doug, "This doesn't count for our outside playing time today."

Doug growled back, "Yes it does."

"Nope, it doesn't 'cause Mum ordered me out here for punishment not play."

"Yes it does, because I came out here to play with you."

Jamie stopped her skipping and turning towards Doug started to speak loudly, "You came out here to scold me!"

Doug narrowed his eyes and then started to smile. "Doesn't matter, I'm playing with you right now instead of being inside doing what I want."

Jamie was scowling and then turned on a mega-watt smile, "Well, we'll see what Mum has to say when I tell her you said we'd play outside this afternoon."

Doug slumped and then growled, "Not fair…"

Jamie just laughed. They both knew their Mum would say that the compromise had stated playing together in the afternoon. Secretly Jamie wasn't planning on taking advantage of Doug and making him play with her this afternoon. She just liked Doug to know she had the power to **make** him play with her this afternoon if she chooses to do so. The female House Spirit gave Jamie a mental high five while M2 was proud of her cunning.

After they put away the skip rope in the shed, they quietly walked back into the house so that Jamie could apologize to her Mum. After her apology Jamie had run upstairs, changed her shirt and cleaned up a bit, then Petunia, Doug and Jamie sat down in the living room to discuss the letter from Gringotts. The letter had stated their appointment was set for ten o'clock in the morning on Tuesday July eighth, which was in three days. The enclosed portkey was a five inch long black string, which would activate 5 minutes before the appointed time. Jamie and Petunia looked at the string, then at Doug and then at each other. Walking carefully they gently but securely attached the string to the bulletin board.

Doug looked at them as they did this with a scowl on his face and said, "What? I wouldn't do anything with it. Why did you look at me like that?" Then he sniffed and put his nose in the air while he crossed his arms. "Seriously, I wouldn't have done anything! How could you think that? I'm going to my room."

As Doug got up to leave the room, Petunia and Jamie smirked at each other and then tackled Doug and tickled him mercilessly. Finally Doug cried out, "Uncle, Uncle!" When they let him go, he dashed upstairs to the relative safety of his room.

The next few days brought the usual ups and downs of family life. Doug didn't play outside with Jamie that afternoon but they did take the time to practice the defense lessons they had neglected in the last few months. Unfortunately they had forgotten to be careful with their punches, kicks and throws, and Doug ended up with a severely sprained foot. Thankfully Jamie healed him within a few hours, after he had profusely apologized for breaking her arm with his foot.

Petunia's migraines were becoming more frequent while she stressed over her financial worries. Doug and Jamie were concerned enough that they had researched relaxation and meditation techniques at the library. They instigated a family meeting and it was decided they would all participate in relaxation exercises or meditation before bed every night as a family. The first time they tried was not as helpful as they had hoped, but they were determined to support each other until it worked or they could find something else that would. Jamie was determined to find something in the magical world that would help her Mum, even if it was just soft music to magically play in the background while they meditated together each evening.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early morning, two days before the Gringotts appointment…

Ragnuk was sitting at his desk, in Gringotts, pouring over parchments and quite determined to snag every single knut he could squeeze out of the deal, when he was interrupted by a respectful knock on his door. Curbing his first impulse of hurling his wickedly sharp axe at the door he growled out "enter" in Gobbledegook.

Griphook and Bogrod entered, walked towards Ragnuk's desk and stood as still as statues awaiting permission to speak. After a few minutes Ragnuk stacked the parchments together and placed them into his desk drawer. Settling back into his chair Ragnuk stared at the two goblins before him noticing one had a stack of parchment clutched in his arms while the other held one piece of parchment. Ragnuk continued to stare at the goblins testing their resolve to stand before him.

Bogrod was the one who cracked. It wasn't much, just a minor twitch of his left eye, but it was enough for Ragnuk to tamp down his surge of bloodlust. In the old days that flinch would have seen Bogrod's head on a pike within one minute. Ragnuk was not pleased with Bogrod being the Potter Account Manager, as the Potter Account would need a strong warrior to defend it and guide the heir. _Hmmm…he may salvage his life yet, depending on how he has handled the retrieval for Jamie. Perhaps I should have had Griphook handle the Potter Account, but no, I want her to interact and learn from Griphook now. He is loyal, intelligent and a strong warrior, he will handle Jamie correctly and line Goblin pockets with much gold. Ha! Yes you see contempt in my eyes, don't you Bogrod. What! Do I see a glisten of sweat forming on your brow?!_

With a snarl Ragnuk barked out his order, "Sit and Report!"

Both golbins sat on the chairs in front of Ragnuk's desk, but only one of them was calm.

Taking the initiative, Griphook began, "As ordered, I have written to Andromeda Black and have received her acceptance to meet with Heir Evans, although I did not give her knowledge of whom she could be tutoring. Upon that meeting, I will ensure they come to a mutually beneficial agreement as per our special client fee rate." Ragnuk nodded his head and motioned for Griphook to continue. "All Peverell Family Vaults have been combined and, along with the Slytherin Heritage Vault, have been fully inventoried. The books are ready for inspection upon your convenience. Mind Healer Snipbue has prepared a schedule for his lessons with Heir Evans. High Warrior Boaxum has also prepared a schedule for lessons with Heir Evans. This concludes my report."

Ragnuk stared at Griphook for a moment and then spoke, "Acceptable on all counts. You have exceeded my expectations with High Warrior Boaxum. Tell me how did you convince him to teach Jamie?"

Griphook's teeth widened into a breathtakingly hideous smile showing even his back molars. "I convinced him in the old manner."

Bogrod was feeling just a bit more than a little queasy at the amount of bloodlust he felt in the room. With a nervous lick from his tongue to his dry lips, he began to wonder if he would survive the day with his head still attached to his body. Suddenly he realized exactly what a rodent felt like when a snake tracked it as he saw Ragnuk was staring at him.

Swallowing nervously Bogrod began his report, "I have sent out the retrieval squads to obtain the missing items and galleons from the Potter vaults." At this point he stood and placed half the sheaf of parchments onto Ragnuk's desk. "As you can see here, there are some items they were unable to retrieve as of yet…" Bogrod trailed off as he realized Ragnuk had narrowed his eyes at him. "Sir?" he squeaked out.

With a quiet hissing voice Ragnuk spoke, "Did I ask to see your documentation?"

"N-n-no you did not." Bogrod was trembling.

Ragnuk's hands clenched. "Then **why** have you littered my desk with your parchments?"

Bogrod could barely speak, "I meant only to show you how little were not yet retrieved." In his haste Bogrod quickly attempted to gather his parchments from the desk but instead he ended up casting his own parchments onto the desk and the floor.

Ragnuk stood up and said in a tight voice, "Leave now and know that you have only been spared from beheading at this time because of your decision to ensure Heir Evans received the Ancestry Ritual. You are removed from the Potter Account."

Bogrod snapped straight up, bowed his head in thanks to Ragnuk, turned and left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He knew exactly what was expected of him and he would perform his duty for his clan's honour. _Well at least my head will be attached to my body this evening for my funeral pyre._

Ragnuk resumed his seat then lifted an eyebrow in Griphook's direction. Griphook swiftly waved his hand making the parchments disappear. "Report" Ragnuk's voice had returned to normal.

Griphook was glad he had briefly spoken to Bogrod before being called to report to Ragnuk's office. "All items will be retrieved by mornings rise or heads will roll. In the unlikely event any item is not retrieved, the goblin in charge of said item's retrieval and the thief will pay double the reimbursement cost. All stolen galleons will be accounted for at the same time. In the highly unlikely event the full amount of stolen galleons are unattainable, the thief will pay triple the amount from goods currently owned." Continuing to exude confidence and a calm appearance, Griphook allowed himself to smirk slightly as he continued speaking, "If any loses are still unaccounted for the thief will work in the deepest dragon pit at a rate of one hundred galleons per month which, when taken into account his upkeep, the thief will yield one galleon per year towards debt owed. Depending on amount unrecoverable and not compensated, interest could conceivably cost more than one galleon per year, which would mean a dishonourable beheading to stop the deficit of profit, as per Goblin Justice."

Ragnuk nodded his head, smiled and chuckled. "Ensure the Potter Account has an equivalent wise manager in place as does the Peverell and Slytherin Accounts. You are dismissed."

Griphook quickly stood, respectfully nodded his head towards Ragnuk then left and swiftly walked towards his office. It was going to be another long day in which he had much to accomplish and little time to complete it. _Hmmm…I now have obtained the Slytherin Account, interesting. But I suppose that can be worked to my advantage. If I find a reliable Manager for Slytherin quickly, I will appear to follow the original wise directive of keeping the accounts separated. Just because he included the account in his words didn't mean it actually was official. So this is another trial. Does the Slytherin Account merit a Manager? Not much to do with it, is there? Waste of galleons to pay for a Manager. Thinking on vaults...Dumbledore's vault must also be checked for missing items as well. That will be done when we go to retrieve the missing galleons. Now, who shall I appoint as the Potter Account Manager? That is an immediate concern. They must be swift of mind to pick up this mess and work with me easily, without trying to cut my throat. Yes, loyal to my clan but a brother-in-arms. Ragua, no…Blatfoot, no…Nagnut, maybe…yes, I think yes. A quick trial and if he passes by surviving then he will be appointed._ Griphook entered his office, sealed his door and while thinking of his plans for Nagnut, he changed his garments from banker to warrior and sharpened his double headed axe. _But first, a few promises to be made to encourage the retrieval squad!_ Two battles in one day; Griphook loved being a Goblin.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andromeda Tonks nèe Black was sitting with her husband, Ted Tonks, having tea in the afternoon on the day before her scheduled appointment at Gringotts.

Once they were both settled and comfortable Ted began their conversation, "Andi are you sure you want to be a tutor. I know we discussed this when you first received the letter, but I do have concerns over you spending time away from Dora right now, never mind your own grief."

Andi looked at her husband with sad, tired eyes. "Are you asking for yourself as well Ted?"

Ted gave a rueful smile, "No my dear, I will have you for myself during the night when my mind and heart aches and our tears fall. It is not for myself I am concerned about but for your and Dora's health and grief."

Andi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know it has been barely three months since our Teddy died, but strangely I feel drawn to attend this meeting. My first inclination was to decline, but as I put quill to parchment, I found myself unable to write a refusal. It feels right as rain after a parched summer day to accept." Andi paused for a moment collecting her thoughts and then continued, "I was concerned about Nymphadora but in just over a month she will be returning to Hogwarts for her third year. Then we will be alone again. We have talked and grieved together Ted, she is doing well, all things considered. I think it helped that he died after her spring break ended. She had time for a last visit and happy memories during his last birthday. We have talked about guilt and she confessed to having a little in regards to having a little brother who teased and irritated her."

Andi smiled and then wiped the tears that slowly fell down her face. "No, Ted, I am not replacing our little Teddy by tutoring but it will help fill the days. Although I hardly know what I will be needed to teach the child. As you also read the letter, it only stated they required someone to teach a child pureblood upbringing. Besides I doubt I will be teaching every day, perhaps only four or five days per week, if that."

Pursing his lips and taping them with his finger Ted commented, "This doesn't concern you Andi? That someone is actively seeking to have a child raised as a pureblood?"

Andi's back straightened and she turned a stern eye at Ted. "I will admit my family took things too far, but I do regret letting Nymphadora to be raised as she was. She is almost muggle in her manners! I know - I know I agreed with you when she was born, but it was too far the opposite from how I was raised. Now I have another chance, just like I did with our Teddy." Andi's mouth curved into a little slight smile at Ted and continued, "Who knows perhaps Nymphadora will help and learn as well."

Ted let out a booming laugh as his wife schemed to turn her daughter into a lady. "My dear that ship has sailed many years ago. But try if you must, just don't be too hard on the girl. Do you have any inclination if the child is a girl or boy?"

"No idea at all. The goblins have not replied to my questions, and I doubt they intend to. We shall know the answers in due time tomorrow. Let's all go to Floreans for an icecream now. Call Nymphadora while I get ready."

While Andi cleared the tea away, Ted went to gather Dora for a special treat.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Later that same evening…

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; and Chief Warlock of the Wzengamot, entered his office at Hogwarts and knew something was a little off but was not able to bring to mind exactly what was wrong. In somewhat of a daze he called out, "Snally."

A small little person wearing a tattered teatowel bearing the Hogwarts crest, popped into existence, "Yes, Headmaster."

Albus couldn't seem to focus and was getting a bit testy because of it. "Desk and chair are required immediately."

Bowing Snally replied, "Yes Headmaster, straight away." She wondered what had happened to the desk and chair that had been in the office that morning. Popping back to the kitchens she discussed the confusion she had noticed the Headmaster exhibiting with her superior.

Snally's superior called for an immediate emergency meeting. It happened she had heard other rumors from her subordinates who had caught glimpses here or there of Goblins roaming the castle. The superior ordered everyone back to work after selecting Snally and five others to retrieve a desk and chair for the Headmaster and then to search the castle for other items that may need replacing. If at all possible she could prevent any other replacement requests. Besides she wanted to know who was being targeted by the Goblins. Every race knew to give the Goblins and their justice a wide berth, as no one wanted to be the next target due to interference. It was too easy to lose your head that way.

Within two hours the superior and her subordinates knew the Headmaster was the target and the large scale of items taken. This was worrying as the Goblins only every targeted the guilty and always had undeniable proof. That the Headmaster was in a daze meant he was not going to remember the items retrieved, which meant someone knew what the Headmaster had done and requested the retrieval. This was a shameful act and her subordinates had lost all respect for the Headmaster. This would have far reaching effects on their ability to perform their duties. Some already wanted to leave and find a worthy family to work for. With their lives and magic at stake the superior arranged for all her subordinates to receive pieces of the Headmasters' clothing and transfer their allegiance completely to the castle. The Headmaster would never again have any of her race bonding to his person or his magic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The sun rose early on the morning of the Gringotts appointment. Jamie decided to do very calm things to keep herself calm, the best being to simply stroke Shisou. She could almost always fall asleep while stroking him. After awhile Jamie got ready for the day; first exercise by stretching, second shower, third dress robes, fourth breakfast, fifth tidy up her appearance, sixth…

By that time her brother interrupted her by knocking on her door then opening it up. "Mum's not well. Migraine again, she wants to see you."

Jamie blanched and hurried from her room, entirely forgetting her mornings' plan. As she passed her brother she murmured, "She's getting them more and they are worse, right?"

Doug could only sadly nod his head as he quietly followed her to their Mum's darkened room.

Petunia lay in agony upon her bed. "Jamie go, keep appointment, trust you, straight home." Petunia struggled to contain her awareness of anything other than the intense pain.

In a barely audible voice Jamie spoke, "Yes, Mum."

The children swiftly but quietly exited the room. Jamie went to her room while Doug went downstairs to get breakfast started.

Jamie entered the kitchen with Hedwig. "Doug I hope you don't mind, but I had to get Hedwig from your room. I've ordered more potions for Mum and included the cost. Hopefully it arrives soon and Mum will feel better."

Doug gave a lopsided smile. "That's fine Jamie, it's for Mum. Here eat up and get ready to go."

After breakfast and cleanup was over, Jamie was feeling conflicted and needed a little time alone so she went to her room to calm herself down. Part of her was happy with her Mum trusting her so soon, but on the other hand she was upset because her Mum was getting sick more and more often. Could she fix her Mum? _I don't know what's wrong with her. A broken bone is easy, you can see what is wrong and fix it. A migraine is in her head but I can't see what needs to be fixed. There's got to be a way to heal Mum._

Looking at the time Jamie quickly got ready in her new dress robes and ensured that her rings were charmed invisible. She also made sure she took her money pouch, her tattoo drawing and hid Shisou under her robes. As she looked at herself in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. Once she received confirmation from the House Spirits that she was presentable as a pureblooded Witch she went downstairs and retrieved the black string, holding it tightly in her damp hand. She was telling Doug that she was taking Shisou with her for safety but that she wouldn't exit Gringotts, when she felt a strange squeezing and pulling sensation. She was on her way to Gringotts, leaving the muggle world far behind.

Upon her arrival at Gringotts she wanted to throw up so badly but instead breathed in through her nose and carefully exhaled from her mouth. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Griphook and another Goblin silently standing in front of her.

Griphook nodded his head as a greeting and then stated, "Portkey room."

Jamie glanced around noticing that it looked exactly like the cart room but without the cart or rails. Looking again at Griphook Jamie greeted him, "May your gold multiply as your wisdom increases." Then she looked expectantly at the other Goblin.

Griphook was startled and then pleased with her greeting to him. Turning to face Jamie and the other Goblin, Griphook spoke, "Nagnut will be your Potter Accounts Manager."

Jamie and Nagnut briefly nodded at each other. Jamie calmly commented, "I look forward to your report on the return of my items."

Nagnut looked at Jamie sharply with narrowed eyes. He had heard that same tone of voice from Griphook last night as he informed him of the trial to determine his failure and death or success and life while receiving the Potter Accounts. Turning to Griphook he enquired in Gobbledegook, "Is Heir Evans a Goblin in disguise?"

Griphook replied also in Gobbledegook, "She will be if Ragnuk has anything to do about it."

Nagnut nodded again at Jamie. "I look forward to informing you." _Just what have I gotten into with these three?_

"Tattoo first I assume?" Jamie enquired.

Griphook only nodded his head and gestured for Jamie to follow him out of the room. Nagnut left them to return to his new office.

Griphook walked beside Jamie not speaking a single word but gesturing which way to go. Finally with a sigh of exasperation Jamie commented, "Ritual Room Seven again?" When Griphook nodded she continued, "Then let's make the walk quicker and take this hallway, it's only a two minute walk from here."

Griphook was astonished and decided he had better rectify his mistake. "My apologies Heir Evans, I should have realized you had already been there."

Jamie smirked at Griphook and then gently bumped his arm and giggled. "Yes, and I can see through your confusion charm too. We will rub along well together I think Manager Griphook. I look forward to you teaching me about Goblins and Gringotts."

Griphook noticed she did not say that he would be teaching her about her accounts or holdings. Was it more important to her to learn about Goblins? Was she looking for allies? He would report this to Ragnuk at the next meeting.

Once they arrived at the Ritual Room Jamie made one comment. "Change and wait?"

Griphook again nodded and left Jamie alone.

Lying on the stone floor, Jamie was very relaxed while looking at the magic swirling around her. She felt life she was literally floating in magic. What she hadn't realized is that she was in fact floating a few inches above the floor. As she gazed above, she watched the shadow playing with the tendrils of magic, slowly her mood changed until she was euphoric.

She had left everything but Shisou and the drawing of the tattoo outside the room. Shisou had slithered about and now was resting upon her stomach looking at the room. What is this place?

This is a ritual room, a safe place. I was here once before. The Goblins are going to move my scar from my forehead to my back near my right shoulder. They will then disguise it with a tattoo. Remember the picture I drew?

Shisou slithered and peered at Jamie's scar. Yes, I understand better now. What are all these strange colours and lines in this room?

Jamie smiles at her familiar and set about explaining the ritual room was carved with runes for protection. Excitedly Jamie asked, You see the colours of magic? Do you see the shadow up high on the ceiling?

Stretching himself up a foot and a half, Shisou intently studied the ceiling. Yes, this place is filled with magic. I see the shadow as well. Is it friend or foe? Shall I kill it for us?

Jamie's smile grew even bigger. It is, what it is. Neither friend nor foe, but more friend than foe I think. It may come to us and then we can be friends, but I don't think it can be killed. I think the House Spirits know who or what it is, but they won't talk about it. It's very frustrating; all they say is "all in good time" whatever that means. Though they seem almost in awe of it or almost frightened.

Shisou looked back at Jamie, Your eyes are very bright green. Why did you change your eye colour? Can I make my eyes glow like that too?

Startled Jamie floated back down until she was once again resting on the hard stone. What? My eyes changed colour? I wonder why, I didn't mean to do it. Let me know if I do it again, okay? It's strange and I don't want to be noticed by others, it can be dangerous.

Yes Mistress, I will watch out for you. Shisou hissed in pleasure as Jamie started to float again and began to stroke him.

To answer your question, sure if you want to change your eyes to glow you can I guess. If you have magic you can do most anything. Well, as long as you know what you are doing. See I can't make my Mum better because I don't understand what is wrong, so I can't fix it. But I want to. Jamie paused and then continued speaking; Do you think you can do other things too with your magic?

Shisou was silent for awhile and then looking at the scar said, I think I can become a tattoo. I won't ever be too heavy but I will grow long. Some of my species can grow to be fourteen feet long! That means I will be too long to be wrapped around you unseen. I like being wrapped around you, I don't like being apart too long. So I will make my magic change me into a tattoo when I am wrapped around you. Your clothes will fit better and then you can be hiding two secrets. We could have fun startling people and pranking them.

Jamie giggled a bit. Okay do you want to try becoming a tattoo now? Just try not to go onto my back where my other tattoo will be.

Jamie and Shisou experimented for awhile, until they found it easier for Shisou to be a tattoo on Jamie's left arm. The House Spirits suggested that her wand holster would go onto her right arm as she was right handed, thereby possibly causing Shisou to be trapped under the wand holster. Both Shisou and Jamie were glad of the House Spirits guidance.

Shortly after that the Nine entered the ritual room and again they were clothed in dark grey as was Jamie. Getting to her feet Jamie greeted them with a nod of her head and then respectfully added, "May your life be as prosperous as your gold."

The Nine shifted uneasily glancing at each other and then straightened, looked at Jamie and nodded.

Jamie was having a great time thinking up dual meanings for her Goblin greetings, especially since she kept getting the same reaction from the Goblins. House Spirit M2 was laughing uproariously; if he'd been alive he'd have been wiping tears from his eyes. Jamie just hoped she could continue thinking up new words to insult and praise the Goblins at the same time.

Shisou unintentional tickled Jamie as he slithered around her to peek out at the Goblins by her left shoulder near her ear. When Shisou began to flicker his tongue repeatedly "smelling" the Goblins, Jamie let out a bit of a giggle. This also startled the Goblins. Jamie was beginning to wonder if the Goblins were skittish by nature or nurture. She had thought they were very solid, unflappable, stern creatures but now was wondering if she had them pegged wrong.

Trying to reassure the Goblins she quietly spoke, "This is my familiar, Shisou. He is only here to protect me and keep me company. He will be merging onto my skin as a tattoo and will be out of your way shortly." Then she held out her tattoo drawing, "This is what I would like my tattoo to look like, if possible. I would prefer it on my back near my right shoulder." She then pointed to a certain part of the drawing making then aware which part would be her scar, "This part is my scar. Do you think it can be coloured and sized a bit like this? Do you have any suggestions?"

The Goblins gathered around the parchment and Jamie could feel a particular tension emanating from them. They spoke in hushed Gobbledegook for a moment, while Jamie was mentally telling herself she better order a book to learn their language. They turned back towards her and one spoke, "You obviously know what this word means. Did you obtain your guardian's permission to use this, with their full understanding?"

Nodding her head Jamie answered, "Yes, I explained in detail my reasons for choosing that word and the design surrounding it. My Mum was not happy but understood and accepted it." Then Jamie's voice turned to steel and her brilliant green eyes turned as cold and hard as ice, "Do not make the mistake that I am just a little girl by my appearance. You will recall I was here before and the results. Remember who requested that and this as well."

At her words the Goblins visibly flinched and their spokesperson nodded to Jamie and then spoke a final time, "Let's proceed."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slowly Jamie became aware of her surroundings, finding herself again in the same recovery room as before. This time she hadn't fallen asleep or passed out, but had gone into a kind of a healing stupor. She remembered a voice telling her that magical tattoos were healed instantly, would keep its shape as she grew and would never fade. It was wonderful what magic could accomplish, but she had been unprepared for the agonizing pain caused by moving her scar. She had almost passed out but had to concentrate on calming Shisou and preventing him from killing the Goblins for hurting her.

Getting to her feet and ignoring Shisou's advice to rest, she gathered her clothes from the wardrobe and entered the bathroom. She desperately wanted to see the tattoo, it had to be right. As if anticipating her need, the bathroom had a tri-fold mirror waiting for her use. Jamie quickly stripped and angled the mirrors for the best view. It looked absolutely perfect.

Quickly she called Shisou to come examine the tattoo. He lifted himself into the air and studied the tattoo. It looks correct my Lady. The colours are vibrant and it looks real. These vines represent me quite well with my own colour. Even though I watched them carefully I still don't how they added my shiny scales to your back. I am glad that you have part of my name branded into your skin. Everyone will know we are bonded. They did well for you my Lady.

Jamie turned around and stared into the snake's eye. Trust me please Shisou, I want to see. I won't hurt you.

Shisou acquiescent Jamie's plea and looked deeply into her normal green eyes. A bit of time passed and then both blinked and their postures relaxed. Softly Jamie hissed, Thank you my dearheart.

Shisou merely slithered around Jamie until he coiled onto her left arm and quickly changed into a tattoo. Whispering into her mind was the sibilant words, You are mine as I am yours.

As Shisou rested, Jamie dressed into her pureblood attire and picked up her tattoo drawing from the table in her room. Carefully folding it she placed it back into her pouch, then turned and approached the door just as a knock sounded.

Griphook was standing on the other side of the door and gestured for her to join him. Together they walked to Griphook's office, where Jamie had her Ancestry Ritual completed.

Once Jamie was settled in a chair facing the desk, a knock sounded on the door. Nagnut entered, leaned a leather satchel against the legs of a chair and sat himself down in that chair beside Jamie.

Looking at Jamie, Nagnut started to speak, "There are some, shall we say, interesting developments in regards to the Wills of your parents. If I may ask, do you know who the last to die was?"

Jamie stared at Nagnut after glancing at Griphook and sated, "My Mother died after my Father."

Nagnut looked less sour and continued speaking, "That will make things less complicated – hopefully. Will you be willing to testify to that if there are any contentions regarding the will?"

Jamie stated her agreement and Nagnut continued. "The difficulty lies with there being a Joint Will of your parents and then an Individual Will from your Mother dated after the Joint Will. As far as the Goblins are concerned your Father died first leaving everything to your Mother. Then when your Mother died her Individual Will should have been acted upon. Gringotts received your Mother's Will signed in her blood and magic, and sealed with the Potter crest, but she did not have any witnesses sign it and it was delivered via House Elf. It could be contested, but we will stand behind her final wishes. Do you wish to know or read the Joint Will?"

Jamie had an internal dialogue with the House Spirits and final spoke, "Yes please, I will read it quickly."

Nagnut lifted his satchel, opened it, removed the Joint Will and handed it to Jamie.

While Jamie was quickly scanning the Will, Griphook had ordered a brunch setup on a low side table.

Nagnut lifted his eyebrow is surprise when Jamie returned the Will to him in two minutes. "Do you have any questions?"

Jamie smirked slightly, "No, it seems my parents wanted "Harry" to be raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everything else seems minor."

Nagnut then pulled out the Will of Jamie's Mother. "This is where everything becomes very interesting. I assume you would also like to read this Will."

Jamie nodded and accepted the Will from Nagnut. The first thing Jamie noticed was that there was a sealed letter enclosed with the Will to Severus Snape and a second sealed bulky letter to Rita Skeeter. These she placed aside onto the desk. The second thing noticed was neither Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin were left anything. In fact, Lily Potter had left 200,000 galleons each to Petunia Dursley nèe Evans, in the event Petunia received her letter; and to Severus Snape, in the event he also received her letter.

Jamie let out a startled gasp when she read the curses her Mother included in the will:

· Albus Dumbledore, to die slowly and painfully scorned by all

· The Killer of Lily Potter nèe Evans, to dream each night of Lily's death by replacing her with themselves for her last few minutes so that they may feel her agony and pain

· The Betrayer to be betrayed as he betrayed Lily

Jamie continued reading and noticed a difference between the two wills. The first had stated "Harry" whereas this Will stated "my child". Looking at the Goblins Jamie questioned them, "I would not have received anything in my Father's Will because I am not "Harry", correct?" Both nodded their heads. "Because of the Ancestry Ritual I am the only living child from my Mother, so this means I inherit everything, correct?"

Nagnut solemnly nodded his head, "You are correct the estate would have been liquidated and gone to the Ministry of Magic. We were very concerned until we read your Mother's Will and how she named you. She was very smart. You will be happy to notice that an allowance had been set up for a guardian to look after you. It will be retroactive and added to Petunia's inheritance, which we have already opened a vault for. Each month the allowance will be deposited. Notice the stipulation though, Petunia Evans must return as soon as possible to make her vow."

Jamie quickly scanned the Will and read how her Mother did not set a specific person to look after her, but required a vow of life and magic. The vow was strongly worded to protect, nurture, guide and teach Jamie even to giving up their life. It was stated that the child's Godfather was Severus Snape and Godmother was Petunia Dursley nèe Evans. This made Jamie smile in delight.

The second to final paragraph was in regards to emancipation of the child at eleven years of age if requested, and at that time or upon majority to inherit completely with exception to the previously mentioned bequeaths. The last paragraph stated that there was a special box of memories for the child within the Potter Family Vault.

Jamie sat for a moment and then a frown appeared on her face, "Griphook there is something I don't understand. Why is this Will so different from my Mother's Letter to me? Her letter was more in line with the Joint Will than this Will. Even my Godparents are listed as different people."

Griphook thought for a moment and then spoke slowly, obviously thinking deeply. "I do not know. The only thing I can think is that the letter was written shortly after your birth, whereas this Will was received a few days before her death. I can only assume she found out something that drastically changed her mind."

They all wondered what it could have been and how they could find that information.

At this point Jamie took a break and helped herself to the refreshments upon the side table. Bringing her tea with her, she returned to her chair placing her tea cup on Griphook's desk. While Jamie sipped her tea, Griphook slyly spoke to Nagnut, "It seems that others have been enjoying Heir Evans' greetings." Griphook glanced at Jamie. "At this rate I won't need to teach you about being a Goblin, but just make sure you attend warrior training. I will give you the schedule later."

Nagnut chuckled, "What was the latest one?"

Griphook grinned furiously, "She greeted the Nine with 'May your life be as prosperous as your gold'. They needed to think if it was an insult or praise. Then realized it depended upon the amount of gold they have obtained and since most all Goblins are trying to gather as much as possible, they decided it was high praise." Griphook turned towards Jamie, "You have stirred up the Goblins, Heir Evans because we are so used to hearing the same greeting from every witch or wizard that speaks to us. Well the ones who are polite enough to greet us that is. You are like a shiny sharp blade we wish to test."

Nagnut asked if Heir Evans would like to have a copy of her Mother's Will and when she accepted he handed her the copy in moments. At that point they moved on to the property and holdings Jamie now owned. Since the Peverell property and holdings were practically nonexistent, they were able to review the Potter property and holdings within a minimal of time. Jamie decided to accept copies of all her property and holding portfolio and decide upon her actions at another time. The most she wanted to do right now was ensure the property was in decent repair.

It was decided that a special trip, including Griphook or Nagnut, would be undertaken to visit the properties and assess their potential for renovation or liquidation.

Next was the retrieval report, this she had been looking forward to for the past week.

Jamie requested a copy of the retrieval report and scanned it quickly. "It appears all items have been retrieved. Is this correct?" Nagnut nodded his head. "Have the galleons been repaid in full as well?"Again Nagnut nodded his head. Jamie almost looked disappointed. "Pity, I would have liked to have had his head on a spit."

Griphook chuckled. "Like I stated earlier, you are most Goblin-like already Heir Evans." Nagnut agreed.

"I wish to retrieve a few items from the Potter Family Vault today when convenient." Jamie requested.

Nagnut answered, "While normally the Family Vault is off limits until you are emancipated or have reached the age of majority, we will make an exception for you, seeing you are last of the Potter line and the Will stated there was a special item available for you. I will ensure these two letters are retrieved from Gringotts by the recipients."

Biting her lip Jamie spoke hesitantly, "By all means do so with the Rita Skeeter letter but Severus Snape…If possible I would like to hold that one for the time being. I am hoping to become acquainted with Potion Master Snape and wish to advise him of the letter myself. Perhaps we should wait on both of the letters if possible. What is your advice?"

Griphook cleared his throat, "Rita Skeeter works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Her articles are very noteworthy but not fact reliant. If this is what we all think it is perhaps we should be sensitive to the timing of this exposure. Then again she will need time to gather her facts. Also the Wills have been on hold for a long time already, due to the sealing of the Joint Will by Albus Dumbledore at the Ministry, and should be executed immediately. As for the other letter we will leave that to your discretion, as I recall in Lily's letter to you she asked for you to deliver it when you meet him. We will take this up with Ragnuk and he will advise us."

It was decided that another appointment was needed in the next few days. Jamie mentioned that her Mum and Doug needed to be tested to see if they had a magical core, and if so the amount of magic it contained. Petunia had never mentioned this to Jamie but she couldn't help reading it from her Mum's mind since it was thought of often.

Nagnut decided this was the best time to visit the Potter Family Vault and deposit the two letters there until they were needed. Jamie and Nagnut set off for the vault after stating they would see Griphook later at the meeting with the tutor.

After another enjoyable trip down to the vaults, they stopped at vault number 531. Jamie gave the gold key to Nagnut and watched as he used it and his finger to open the vault. Jamie couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her as the vault shivered, as if the finger was run down someone's spine. When Jamie spoke her thoughts aloud to Nagnut he agreed and said the vaults were more self aware the lower the number.

"So the Heritage Vault is number 107, what type of vault could be lower than that?" Jamie asked.

As he swung the vault door open Nagnut whispered, "Goblin vaults for the Goblins, of course."

Jamie walked into the vault after groaning and smacking her forehead with her hand. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

Jamie stopped and then turned around to look at Nagnut with pleading eyes. "Nagnut perhaps you could help me? I am looking for just a few things and you hopefully know where to find them. Otherwise this could take a week."

Nagnut nodded and entered the vault.

Jamie smiled her thanks and gazed around again. "I am looking for the box Mother mentioned, the pensieve, the invisibility cloak and anything else you would recommend. Oh, and something to carry them in, I left my bag at home."

Seeing a desk Nagnut dropped the letters onto its surface and then walked back to the door. Just inside the door was a leather-bound ledger resting upon a dark oak stand. "Heir Evans lets use the ledger to call the items to us."

Smiling cheekily Jamie commented, "Goblins are very smart."

Nagnut proceeded to call for one good conditioned expandable bag, which flew to his waiting hands. It was acceptable for their use, even if it was terribly old fashioned, so he proceeded to call for the other items Jamie had mentioned. When they were stored safely in the bag, Nagnut then called for a book sized portrait of Lily Evans. Jamie gasped and tears flowed down her face as the picture flew to her eagerly waiting hands.

Spinning towards Nagnut she tackled him with an exuberant hug choking out "Thank you" repeatedly, until he patted her arm and then cleared his throat. With a very red wet face Jamie let go with a strangled "sorry". Nagnut just smirked a bit and gestured her towards the cart. After the picture was placed carefully in the bag, the vault was locked and both were ready to leave, they sped along the tracks and returned to Jamie's recovery room, where Nagnut left her to enjoy her lunch in peace.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andromeda Tonks entered Gringotts and the stares and whispers started as her presence registered among the witches and wizards present. She, on the other hand, ignored it all and continued to let a Goblin know she was here for her appointment with Griphook and Nagnut. Andi was tired of it all, which is why she preferred not to attend Diagon Alley unless it was early evening or early morning. Some witch even screetched out "Bellatrix". Andi supposed she and her sister could have passed for twins but all you had to do was really look at Andi to notice the difference immediately. For one, Andi was mild mannered, not cackling insanely and crucioing everyone. Secondly, people knew Bella was in Azkaban, what were they thinking that Bella would enter a heavily fortified place like Gringotts. It just reaffirmed Andi's belief that the wizarding world was heavily populated with stupid people.

Just then Andi's eye caught the glistening strands of pure blonde hair, and her eyes focused on the hair as the person slowly turned around. With her throat tightening painful Andi looked into the face of her other sister, Narcissa, for the first time in eight years. They faced each other just five short feet apart, paused and then both blinked and turned away. Andi was deeply thankful a Goblin approached her at that moment and led her away. Once she was in an empty corridor she carefully dabbed at her face and eyes with her lace handkerchief while following the Goblin.

Andi had been ushered into Griphook's office and now was sitting in a chair while Griphook and Nagnut were examining her with their eyes. As Andi was brought up as a pureblooded witch, she was taught she was better than everyone else and they were all beneath her notice. Therefore she could take their staring until they tired of it, not that she believed any longer that she was better than them, but rather that she knew her strength as a person. What she could barely endure was being estranged from her sisters.

After a good five minutes of silence the Goblins glanced at each other then nodded and turned back to Andi.

Nagnut started the conversation. "Good you can handle pressure and silence. This is essential for your potential student as she will require your discretion. If you choose to become her tutor we will require an unbreakable vow from you in regards to her identity and secrets. The choice will be left to her if she chooses to tell you anything, we will tell you nothing other than the name you are to call her. Do you have any questions?"

Andi almost snorted. "Considering you will tell me nothing other than her name, I guess that is all I am left to ask for."

Griphook and Nagnut smiled, while Andi tried to control her shivers of fear.

Griphook commented, "We have chosen well." Turning to Nagnut he continued, "Bring Heir Evans."

While Nagnut was gone Andi enquired, "Heir Evans? The first name would be?"

Griphook blinked at Andi and replied in a monotone, "Heir Jamie Evans."

Nagnut opened the door and gestured for someone to enter the room before him. Andi was shocked to see a young six-year old girl with long black hair and startling green eyes precede him into the room. Andi had never before seen any Goblin treat a witch or wizard with such courtesy, it was almost reverential. _Just who is this little girl? She is very pretty and already has the bearing of a pureblood. Her clothes could use some work. What exactly am I getting into here?_

Andi nodded her head in greeting to Jamie and received a nod in return. When everyone had settled themselves, Jamie studied Andi for a moment and then asked, "May I have your name please? Will you tell me about yourself?"

Andi introduced herself and spoke about her pureblood status but that she had married a muggleborn and was removed from the Black Family. Andi noticed the slight tightening of Jamie's eyes at the mention of the Black Family. She paused to give Jamie a chance to speak, but Jamie remained silent. Andi continued to tell of her children and mentioned her daughter's gift of being a metamorphmagus and then paused when Jamie let out a gasp of surprise. Andi explained how her daughter could change her appearance into a completely different person.

Jamie interrupted her, "You mean like this?" Jamie's hair turned pure white and her eyes turned black.

The Goblins stiffened in surprise and then sighed. They really shouldn't be surprised anymore at the secrets Jamie shared. It was just one more thing to share with Ragnuk.

Andi's hand clenched the arm of her chair. "Yes just like that but Nymphadora can change her whole body; facial features, size and height as well. While I am not a metamorphmagus, I did teach my daughter and I can teach you as well if you'd like."

Jamie changed herself back to normal. "Yes, I would like you to be my teacher. Would you take your vow now please? Also I am sorry for your loss."

Smiling gently at Jamie, Andi answered, "Thank you my dear, it was a great loss but we are copping. Yes dear, I will take the vow to keep your secrets and identity safe. Though I feel I should also tell you about my sisters and cousin as it could change your mind." Andi then continued telling Jamie about her sister, Bella being in the wizarding prison, Azkaban; Narcissa being married to a known Death Eater, who followed a possibly deceased Dark Lord; and her cousin Sirius who betrayed his best friends and caused their deaths, who was also in Azkaban, and was accused of being a Death Eater, though she couldn't believe it.

Once Andi was finished talking, Jamie again asked her to take her vow. Andi agreed with a light heart. _I never knew I felt a heavy weight because of my family's darkness, until I was accepted by this young witch. She is very special for having such an accepting heart._

Andi gave her vow of life and magic and all four pitched in to create a schedule for Jamie's tutoring which was to begin the following Monday. This was followed with the discussion of payment for tutoring Jamie. It was arranged for Andi to apparate Jamie home so that Andi could retrieve Jamie for her lessons. Once the Evans floo was operational, Jamie would travel on her own to her lessons.

The Goblins asked Andi to wait outside for just a few minutes, as they had just a few things to discuss with Jamie before she left. Once Andi had left, the Goblins gave Jamie her schedules from the Mind Healer Snipbue and the High Warrior Boaxum. Jamie asked if they had a day planner to keep track of everything as she didn't want to lose slips of paper. This caused Nagnut to give Jamie a short but intense lesson on creating her own magical day planner with just a few pieces of parchment, which he provided for her.

After politely saying goodbye to the Goblins and letting them know she would be waiting for their owl to inform her of the next appointment, Jamie left with Andi.

Griphook turned a sour look upon Nagnut and growled, "That parchment will be reimbursed by you. Do you realized yet that she not only did not pay for the parchment or for the lesson but that you also helped her learn Goblin magic?"

Nagnut plopped onto the chair with a stunned look on his face. Shaking his head he replied, "Oh she is good isn't she. Please don't tell Ragnuk that I got defeated by a six year old witch. I will never live this down. Completely overcome by a little witch. No I refuse to admit it. I was overcome by a Goblin in witch's clothes. You saw her, she can change her appearance. Oh no, that's not all, I also revealed how to access items using the ledger in the vault."

Griphook looked slightly put out and then a sly look came into his eyes. "Well, you're not the only one. Ragnuk claimed himself as her special friend with the special rate and ordered me to get her lessons for a mind healer and warrior. Plus he personally took her to Ritual Room Seven for the Nine to examine and suggested the tattoo that was performed today. I don't believe he requested payment for any of it either. All things considered you came out ahead against him. But I have you all beat; at least I made her pay for her Ancestry Ritual."

Nagnut snorted, "Sure you did better. Who just sat here all morning and afternoon while I talked to her about Potter business? Just who arranged to pay for the Retrieval Squad? Also, you made no mention of payment for your services to broker the deal between tutor and student."

The Goblins looked at each other and then started to swear in Gobbledegook. Then they stopped, looked at each other and swore they would tell no one, not even Ragnuk. Nagnut left the room in a hurry to attempt to salvage the day by finding some way to gather some gold into his pockets.

Griphook sat and laughed heartily. _She will either bless us so that we can earn galleons from her vaults or break the economy by being a sneaky goblin friend. Either way she is not dull. I wonder how she will greet me at our next meeting. _With those thoughts Griphook settled down to work, he had to find the gold to pay for the business deal he just brokered. He refused to work for free, even if it was for a little goblin-witch girl.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Narcissa had turned away from her sister, Andi, in a daze. She had enough presence of mind to complete her business with the Goblins, walk to the apparition point in Diagon Alley, and continue into Lucius' study to collapse onto the settee. She could barely hear Lucius approach her and beg her to tell him what was wrong. When his arms wrapped around her, she buried her head against his chest and burst into tears. The dam had burst and fifteen years of agony had let loose in a torrent of tears, wailings and curses against her sisters, parents and mudbloods.

When she roused herself to her condition she apologized to Lucius, but he only hushed her and let her know that there was nothing more important to him than that she and Draco were safe. While she repaired herself, Lucius called for tea. They then sat down and Narcissa explained what had happened at Gringotts. How she missed Andromeda and yes even Bellatrix, as she used to be before the Dark Lord and marriage had altered her Bella.

Lucius could not find any solution of reconciliation between the sisters. Bella was of course out of the question entirely. On the other hand perhaps if Narcissa and Andromeda met secretly in a remote location. Narcissa disagreed, the risk was too great for discovery and she would not risk Draco's safety even though she yearned for her sisters. Narcissa gathered what comfort she could from her husband. Perhaps in another few years she could glimpse her sister again as she had today and eight years ago. She had cursed the day Andi had run away from home to marry her mudblood fifteen years ago. Now she no longer cursed the day, but admired her sister's courage and strength to continue on even though she had been caste out of the Black Family. These were things she would never be able to express to either of her sisters.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie had come out of the office with her belongings and had requested a note be sent to her Mum for permission to return home with her new tutor. Andi insisted upon paying for the owl delivery even though Jamie claimed she could take care of it. Jamie had let a Goblin know she could be found in "her" recovery room when they received a reply from her Mum. The Goblin had just nodded his head.

Andi was surprised when Jamie started to take her to the room without a Goblin leading them. When they arrived and settled around the table, they talked of all the different areas Andi could tutor Jamie.

Jamie requested if her brother could be her dance and dinner partner so that she could practice at home. Andi thought it was a great idea and enquired who would be tutoring her brother. Jamie revealed her brother, Doug, was her Mum's real son, whereas she has been adopted into the Evans family. At this point Andi found out that Jamie lived with muggles, but was reassured by the acceptance and love Jamie had received from them.

Soon a reply appeared on the table they were sitting at, giving consent for the return as discussed and an invitation for Andi to meet the rest of the family for a cup of tea. Although Andi didn't want to accept the invitation due to her emotional upheaval earlier, she thought it best to meet her student's family. Andi told Jamie that she accepted the invitation, but that it was pointless to reply via owl as they would be appearing before the owl could possibly get to her home. Gathering their things together they left Gringotts.

When they reached the apparition point, Andi asked for the address of Jamie's house.

Looking into Andi's eyes, Jamie quietly asked, "Will you trust me? If I show you an image of where to apparate to, will you let me?"

Andi gave a puzzled smile. "I suppose but I'll need the address as well, just in case."

Jamie rattled off the street address and then nudged into Andi's mind, sending her the picture of Jamie's back yard. Andi was startled and tried to close her mind and eyes against Jamie but was unable to until Jamie released her.

"Did you receive the picture I sent you?"

Andi blinked a few times. "How did you do that? I've never heard of anyone so young being able to do that. I couldn't even get you out or keep you out."

Jamie smiled. "I've never sent a picture before, did it work? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Andi reassured Jamie that she had only felt a gentle spring breeze in her mind. She described the back yard in detail back to Jamie, who agreed it was correct.

At this point a man cleared his throat, reminding them that others needed to use the apparition point and they needed to get going.

Holding onto Jamie's arm tightly Andi side-along apparated Jamie home. Jamie was slightly nauseous but quickly agreed they had reached the right place. Jamie led Andi into her home and was relieved to see her Mum up and about in the kitchen preparing tea for their guest.

Jamie introduced Andromeda Tonks to her Mum and brother after they entered the kitchen from the back door.

As they sat round the kitchen table, Andi felt another pain in her throat. This is what she has been missing, this closeness; sitting around a table talking and getting to know each other. Petunia reminded Andi of her sister, Narcissa, with her blonde hair and graciousness. Oh they didn't look alike at all but this is what sisters should do, sit around a table, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. This was also friendship at its very beginning stage. Andi craved this in her life, she had no close friends.

She was a pariah in high society because of her marriage to a muggleborn. When she was younger and during the first few years of marriage she didn't miss the tea parties, garden parties or the balls. Now that she was older and the house was empty most of the year, she found herself wishfully remembering the older ladies at those functions; they had a closeness and strength together. Politics never had any interference. The husbands could be bitter enemies and the wives would still get together for that bond of femininity.

Petunia could instinctively tell something was wrong with Andromeda Tonks, so she sent the children upstairs to rest or play quietly until supper. They looked at the adults, politely said goodbye to Andi and raced upstairs. Seeing the two interact brought tears to Andi's eyes.

Andi was lost in her own world, staring at the doorway through which the children had gone, while her hands cradled her teacup. Reaching out her hand, Petunia gently squeezed Andi's arm. "Call me Petunia please. I know you don't know me, but perhaps a stranger would be easier to talk to. You seem very troubled."

Turning startled eyes to Petunia's face Andi gasped and after a pause tears gently rolled down her face. "Oh, please call me Andi. I should really go home, I've disturbed you enough. What must you think of me as your daughter's tutor with me acting this way?"

Petunia scooted her chair closer to Andi's and wrapped an arm around the distraught woman. "No, you are in no condition to apparate. Just sit here with me and let it all out. We won't be disturbed and I think you need a friend."

Andi seemed to wilt and turned towards Petunia looking deep into her eyes. Seeing only compassion and a deep pain hidden within, Andi knew she could share her own pain. And so she did. She shared from the beginning; strict society, distant parents, the close bond between sisters and on through the years to the pain of losing her only son and seeing her sister today. The floodgates had opened and the two women grew closer. Petunia shared her own pain of losing her sister to the magical world, her death, her own jealousy and mistreatment of Jamie and on to the death of husband at her own hands until finally the hope, peace and yet loneliness of the past year.

The two finally stopped and just sat back in their chairs enjoying the peaceful silence. Although no solution had been found to the weight upon their shoulders, the burden was somehow lighter from being shared. They glanced at each other and both blushed as awkwardness permeated the silence.

Petunia straightened her spine. "I refuse to be embarrassed. We both needed to share. I have another close friend but she knows nothing of the magical world so I can't share completely with her. Having messed up my relationship with my sister, I refuse to do so with you. Could you be my friend, even if I am only a muggle?"

Andi looked up and smiled. "Yes, I would really like to be your friend. Perhaps we could have tea again on Sunday afternoon? I could apparate you over to my house for tea so you could meet my family and see where Jamie will be having her lessons?"

Nodding her head Petunia agreed.

Gathering herself together Andi stood. "Petunia, I can see who Jamie has learned her compassion and gentleness from, it's you my dear. Your family is very precious. I'll have my husband, Ted apparate with me so the children could come along and play with Nymphadora while we have our tea."

As Petunia closed the kitchen door, after Andi had apparated away – she just had to see what that looked like, Petunia was softly smiling. Picking up her teacup, "Here's to the start of a beautiful friendship." then she drained the last swallow.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ted heard the crack of apparition and walked towards his wife. Upon seeing her tear ravaged face he exclaimed, "My dear! What has happened, are you okay? Come sit down and tell me."

He led his wife towards the couch and cradled her within his arms.

Resting her head on his shoulder Andi soaked in his strength. "I'm fine, a little sad but mostly content. I saw Narcissa today at Gringotts before my meeting. I haven't seen her in eight years and it was so sudden I was shocked. Mostly I held myself together until just a few hours ago. Oh Ted, my student and her family are truly remarkable. I'm so happy I took this opportunity. I had to take a vow of silence so I can't say much, but it will be an honour to teach her. We'll apparate over and bring them back here on Sunday afternoon for tea."

Leaning back from her husband's embrace Andi looked up into Ted's eyes while hers shone with happiness. "Her Mother, Petunia, and I are friends. We talked and talked for hours and…we are friends." Andi let out a little sigh of contentment. "I briefly told her daughter about my family and she accepted me and wanted me to be her tutor. It never occurred to me how much it would mean to be accepted again in the wizarding world until a little witch accepted me."

Ted tucked Andi's head underneath his chin and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad my dear, so very happy for you."

His voice had taken on a wistful sad tone and Andi immediately reacted in a scolding tone, "Now Ted, don't you dare feel bad. I don't and I never shall. If I live two hundred years I would always make the same choice of marrying you. I just never realized how much I missed female companionship until now. I have no regrets for the life I have. I love you always and forever, my Teddy Tonks."

Ted relaxed and continued to hold his wife within his arms. "I am most blessed my dear for all that you have given up. Hush let me finish. I gave up nothing to be with you, but you gave up your place within the wizarding world and your family. I treasure you and your love for me and it humbles me, which is a very good thing…Let's order in tonight and just be together as a family."

A clatter and thumping sounded above them, then thundering down the stairs and then a muttering voice could be heard. "Ouch, oh that one hurt!"

Ted called out, "Dora you okay sweetheart?"

A girl's voice responded, "Yeah, just why do we have railings and tables that bite me? They hate me! Ow, ow, owchie, that's gonna' bruise."

Soon a thirteen year old girl landed with a slide and tumble into the room. Ted and Andi moved apart and opened their arms towards the spiky pink haired witch. The girl picked herself up from the floor and carefully walked over to them. She was almost to them when she stubbed her toes on the carpet and lurched into their arms.

Ted let out an "oof" and tried to catch his breath. Dora mumbled a "sorry" and straightened herself out. Peering at her Mother, Dora asked, "Mum you okay?"

Giving an extra squeeze to her daughter Andi smiled and answered, "I am now. So, are you practicing tripping so that you can fall into the arms of a boy you like?"

Dora looked shocked, "No Mum! Why would you say that? I would never do that!" But the blush that bloomed on her face gave away her lie.

Andi just smirked and then drawled, "Riighttt, you are more Slytherin than I thought. Good for you."

Ted just sputtered and coughed, "Think I have to go buy a shotgun and shells."

Both Andi and Dora turned and stared at him incredulously.

Ted coughed again, "Right, wizard here. Hmmm…maybe stinging hexes, nope they are just too light, maybe practice crucio or something."

The two females looked incensed and then burst out laughing.

Dora started whinning, "Dad, you can't go to Azkaban if I get a boyfriend. No crucios allowed."

Ted smirked, "Okay honey, maybe the threat will enough to keep the boys in line."

Andi knew her life held more laughter than tears from the choices she had made. She was happy and loved; it was a day to be thankful for.


End file.
